Los Indeseables
by Daffodille
Summary: Panchito x José • Daffy x Bugs (baffy) Tras ser acusado de un crimen que no cometió y lograr escapar de la cárcel, Donald McDoug buscará venganza a lado de sus nuevos cómplices, Panchito González y José Carioca. A ellos se unen Bugs y Daffy, una pareja muy extraña, para conseguir lo único que probablemente tengan en común: el ansia de dinero y poder. LOONEY TUNES/DISNEY CROSSOVER
1. Pato asustadizo

Aburrido como estaba, solo podia atinar a pasear la mirada por el club, esperando ver pasar a alguien que cumpliera algunas de las características físicas que Francisco me había contado de su amigo.

En el club sonaba horrenda música escandalosa y apestaba aún peor a marihuana, ebriedad y sudorosos cuerpos restregandose entre sí. No era ni por asomo el tipo de ambiente que me gustaba frecuentar, pero fichado por la policía de un país extraño y acusado de asesinato tampoco es que pudiera quejarme demaciado, al menos estaba fuera.

—¡Eh, Donald! ¿Vienes?— José, el extraño tipo que había conocido en la cárcel y el cual me había ayudado a escapar, estaba haciendo el tonto con dos despampanantes bellezas morenas. Supongo que había logrado algo, pues estaba invitandome a acompañarlos. Negué con la cabeza al tiempo que José ponía una expresión de triunfo, desapareciendo entre la muchedumbre con las chicas.

Ahora sí estaba solo. Un jodido norteamericano rubio fugitivo en Zamora, un pequeño país del Caribe donde, para suerte mía, hablaban inglés.

Ni Francisco ni su misterioso amigo aparecían por ningún lado. La voz imponente y rasposa de mi difunto tío se hizo presente en mi cabeza, con una claridad como si estuviera ahí mismo. _"Te dejaron a tu suerte, idiota, les has causado muchos problemas y no tienes forma de compensarlos_ " Eso realmente sonaba como algo que él diría. La filosofía de vida de mi tío, Scrooge McDoug, se basaba sobre todo en el ojo por ojo. En el dar y recibir de igual manera. Yo había ya recibido muchos favores y hospitalidad por parte de Francisco y José e, independiente de que no me agradarán demaciado, dependía de ellos. Por ahora yo era un pobre diablo sin nada, pero encontraría la forma de recompensarlos, era por eso que necesitaba al amigo de Francisco.

Me había dicho que era un ladrón profesional.

En parte, era por eso por lo que ellos seguían respaldandome. Había ideado un plan para saquear un pequeño banco en el que Francisco había trabajado como guardia de seguridad. Tenía ya muchos baches cubiertos, pero necesitaba a un experto en forzar cerraduras y Frank me había recomendado a su amigo.

El putrido ambiente comenzaba a asfixiarme y las luces parpadeantes de colores a marearme. No quería arriesgarme a salir y que alguien en la calle me reconociera, pero tampoco podía quedarme adentro. Me hize paso a empujones como pude, hasta hayar la bendita salida. En el trayecto sentí manos acariciar mi cuerpo, más en busca de mi cartera que de seducción, sin embargo no quería nisiquiera mirar a otras mujeres. Seguramente mi Daisy seguiría preocupada por mí y yo no podía ni llamarla ni escribirle porque la policía vigilaba.

Sentí el alivio recorrer mi cuerpo en cuanto respiré aire puro -o lo más puro que podía ser el aire en una ciudad contaminada como aquella-. Aún llevaba mi soda en la mano y me recargue en una pared a terminarmela, con la capucha de la sudadera puesta en actitud de _no te metas conmigo._ Yo no resultaba muy intimidante; media 1.70 y estaba algo flaco, pero el tiempo que había pasado en la cárcel me había enseñado a comportarme como esos matones a los que no les gusta que los molesten.

—Que bien te sentó estar unos meses en chirona, comienzas a parecer un hombre— La voz de mi tío muerto se presentó de nuevo, vieja y cascada, burlándose de mí como siempre solía hacerlo.

—Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de tu muerte —respondí después de un largo trago— Pero ni así dejas de ser una patada en el culo.

Crei verlo frente a mí, con su impecable traje Armani y el bastón con una cabeza de león tallada en plata con el que se desplazaba. De pronto lo extrañé.

—No puedo creer que piensen que me mataste. Eso es un insulto a mi memoria, que digan que un patético pedazo de gusano como tú pudiera conmigo.

—Anciano, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con la mierda que escupes— levanté la botella de soda, como si estuviera brindando con él.

No solo era un insulto para él el suponer que yo lo había matado, sino para mí mismo. Me resultaba una total falta a mi persona el que se dijera que podía haber asesinado a sangre fría a mi tío, a alguien de mi familia, por poder y dinero. Yo, que siempre anteponía a mi familia por sobre todo, que trataba de vivir de acuerdo a las leyes, que nunca me había metido con nadie ni desafiado a nadie. Yo, que era el chivo expiatorio perfecto porque manejaba sus cuentas. Me terminé el refresco y arrojé la botella que se hizo añicos al impactar contra el suelo de concreto. Los vidrios volaron por todas partes.

—Hey, ten más cuidado donde arrojas eso.

Me incorporé sobresaltado. No había notado que había alguien más allí y no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo.

Un hombre alto y delgado estaba parado en el extremo contrario al mio. Era muy blanco, casi albino, con largo cabello de un tono rubio platinado e iba vestido para el antro. Su mano derecha sostenía un cigarrillo y se encontraba recargado en la pared.

Quise decir "Lo siento" por instinto, pero eso mataría la apariencia de chulo que quería dar.

—Tú fíjate por donde andas— dije, tratando de engrosar la voz.

—Tranquilo, niño. No vayas a meterte en problemas y tenga que llamarle a tu mamita. — soltó el otro, burlón. Supe de inmediato que era americano como yo, pues su voz dejaba adivinar un acento de Nueva York, tal vez de Brooklyn.

—¿Niño? Estoy seguro que soy mas viejo que tú. Tengo 32— Me esforzaba por parecer relajado, sin embargo, me preocupaba que en cualquier momento sacará un arma o algo por el estilo. Esta era la ciudad donde mataban por nada.

El otro se quedó sin decir nada por un instante.

—Vaya, si eres mayor que yo—dijo y el tono en el que lo hizo provocó que todas mis defensas bajaran. Parecía que genuinamente le interesaba y le divertia que fuera mayor.

Viéndolo mejor, el tipo aquel no lucia muy peligro, todo lo contrario, más bien parecía un poco…afeminado. Alto, pero no imponente y nada musculado. Lo único inquietante en él eran sus ojos, que por las luces de neón del cartel que anunciaba el nombre del club – _El Kumbala_ \- no podía determinar de qué color eran, pero eran claros y parecían estar analizando cada movimiento. No tenía idea de que era lo que pretendía.

—Oe, si quieres ligarme o algo, tengo novia— dije más confiado. El otro se rió.

—Una lástima, eres lindo…—No tenía idea si lo decia para hacerme enojar o no. De hecho parecía que estaba drogado hasta las patas.

—Linda va a ser la jodida se te voy a dar si no dejas de fastidiarme— Está vez no tuve que fingir nada, la amenaza era real.

—¿Debo tomarte la palabra? — respondió en coqueteo, acercándose más.

—Estoy harto— Me di la media vuelta para irme de regreso al club. No quería pelear con este tipo y llamar la atención.

—Buena idea. Frank y Zé deben estar esperándote.

Contuve mi sorpresa lo mejor que pude sin dejar de caminar. El tipo este debía de haber estado vigilandome mucho rato si sabía que vine con Francisco y José. Contemple a posibilidad de que él fuera el amigo del que Frank me había hablado, pero la descripción no podía ser más diferente. El amigo de Frank era negro, de al menos 1.75 y con aspecto de poder derribar un camión. Este sujeto era todo lo contrario.

Lo ignore y entré enseguida. Eran al menos las tres de la mañana y la multitud se había reducido. Alcance a ver a mis acompañantes sentados en donde había estado momentos antes. José estaba hundido en el asiento con cara de pocos amigos, a saber que había pasado con las bellezas morenas. Francisco sonrió al verme.

—¡Don, creíamos que ya te habían atrapado Los Garras!— "Los Garras" corto para Garrapatas, la forma respectiva con la que llamaban a la policia por allí.

—Ya quisieran esos mierdas aunque sea la más mínima pista de donde estoy.

Francisco se levantó de su asiento para dejarme paso. Inmediatamente sus casi dos metros de altura lo hicieron destacar, y es que Frank llamaba tanto la atención que no me explicaba como no nos habían encontrado todavía. Era blanco como yo, pero a pesar de ser mexicano debía tener raíces escocesas o algo así debido al color rojo tan encendido de su cabello y sus ojos azul oscuro. Donde quiera que pasaba parecía hacer un escándalo ya fuera por su voz estridente o su personalidad hiperactiva.

José, por otro lado, era la pereza en persona.

Al parecer había querido combinar con Francisco, porque se había teñido sus espesos rizos castaños de verde oscuro. Su piel de un tono olivaceo dejaba ver su origen brasileño y sus ojos somnolientos eran marrón claro. No se veía especialmente imponente ni destacaba más que por su cabello, pero habría que tener cuidado con él, tenía las ágiles manos de un jugador de cartas y la codicia del dueño del casino. En ese momento tenía expresión de molestia.

—¿Qué le pasa? — pregunté a Frank señalando a José con un gesto.

—¡Pude haber tenido la mejor noche de mi vida con esas zorras, pero gracias a este tarado todo se fue a la mierda!— soltó José de pronto.

Francisco río con ligereza. Otra de sus características era que nunca se sentía ofendido ni se enojaba por nada.

—¿Tengo que decirte de nuevo que estás en la lista de más buscados y cualquier contacto con gente que no conoces podría ser perjudicial?

Joe refunfuño, pero ya no dijo nada. A pesar de tener 27 años, era bastante inmaduro.

—No es que no me interese para nada donde mete José la polla—comenzé, fastidiado — Pero vinimos aquí con otro motivo. ¿Ese cabron va a venir o no?

Francisco se rascó la nuca.

—Llamó hace un rato. Dijo que era mejor que nos reuniéramos en su casa mañana— Fantástico.

—¡¿Llamó?! ¿A dónde mierda llamó?

— Aquí, al club. El dueño me conoce y me paso el recado.

—Cojonudo. Entonces vinimos aquí por nada —protesté.

—Yo pude haber conseguido algo— dijo José.

Sin nada más que añadir, nos retiramos por esa noche en un auto que Francisco había conseguido sabía Dios donde. La casa donde nos escondíamos me la había cedido un contacto político que tenía, pero el muy cabron no había querido prestarme la cantidad de dinero que ahora habría de robar. En mis viejos días jamás habría pensado en hacer estas cosas; andar en autos robados, pedirle ayuda a Mike y menos pedirle cantidades millonarias, pero me encontraba en una situación desesperada en donde tenía que limpiar mi nombre y descubrí que ya no me importaba un carajo los métodos. Creo que una de las reacciones secundarias de vivir en este país -ademas de las picaduras de mosquitos- era perder toda clase de escrupulos.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con el intenso sol golpeándome sin piedad en la cara. Si me quedaba aquí un poco más a lo mejor conseguiría un buen bronceado. Tenía la espalda hecha añicos por tener que dormir en el piso; el cabron de Mike ya podía habernos dado una casa con muebles. Arrojé la pierna izquierda de José lejos de mi cadera, asiendo que azotará pero ni eso pareció despertarlo, el bastardo roncaba como un oso.

Escuché música en el pequeño cuarto que nos servia como cocina. Francisco deba a estar haciendo el desayuno. Tenía la costumbre de despertarse muy temprano aún cuando no tenía la necesidad de, como un gallo.

—¿Y al menos sabes dónde vive?— dije como saludo matinal, entrando a la otra habitación. Olia muy bien a carne.

—¡Hola, Donald! Compré tacos— ignoró mi pregunta, mostrandome una bolsa con algo enrrollado en papel. Al abrirlo el rico olor a carne fue mas intenso, aunque eso no se parecía en nada a los tacos que conocía. La tortilla era blanda y no llevaban lechuga, sin embargo no iba a protestar por comida gratis.

Francisco comía a lado mío sin hablar. Algo había en él, en su forma de saludar y las expresiones de alegría que ponía al conocer a alguien nuevo, que me recordaban a un perro y me hacía imposible el que me desagradara. Jamás me habría relacionado con alguien como él o José, que robaban, engañaban y vivían a expensas de la sociedad, pero en Frank había una sinceridad en todo lo que hacía y que era difícil de ver en otras personas.

—No se exactamente dónde vive— dijo de pronto, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. —Pero hay un punto de encuentro, dijo que después de ahí será fácil.

—No parece ser muy profesional, tu amigo. Falta a sus citas y su casa es fácil de localizar. ¿No dijiste que era alguien muy buscado como yo y José?

—Oh, si que lo es. Pero ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que la seguridad pública en Zamora es un chiste. La única razón por la que eres prioridad, es porque eres americano y a países chicos como éste no le gusta tener problemas con Estados Unidos.

—Pero…tu amigo también es americano ¿No?

—Esta nacionalizado desde niño y el no se metió en algo tan turbio como el asesinato de un hombre de negocios gringo que resulta que también era un _capo de tutti capi._ No solo la policía gringa quiere tu cabeza, sino también la familia criminal de tu tío. Este país podrá ser todo lo que quieras, pero hasta las familias criminales tienen fuertes códigos acerca de la traición entre sus miembros y quién te haya incriminado lo sabía.

Otra razón por la que Frank me agradaba. No creía que yo fuera culpable.

—¿Y tu amigo aún así quiere ayudarnos a pesar de mi pintoresco historial?— pregunté.

Frank sonrió, pero a pesar de eso su voz sonó apagada.

—No te preocupes, le gusta el peligro.

A las pocas horas ya íbamos en el viejo Nissan Quest rojo con matrículas falsas. Yo viajaba enfrente con una gorra de béisbol mientras que José aún babeaba dormido en el asiento trasero. Encontraba fascinante a la vez que irritante la forma que tenía Zé de pasar de todo e ignorar el lío en el que andaba metido. El hijoputa aún se daba el lujo de dormir como un bendito.

No tenía idea de a dónde nos dirigiamos, pero había visto un par de kilómetros atrás un letrero que anunciaba que estábamos saliendo de Santa María, la capital. En una situación diferente, me habría encantado recorrer la ciudad como turista en lugar de estar escondiéndome como perro. La mayor parte del país tenia el clima tropical que a todo habitante de los fríos países del norte encantaba, pero su biodiversidad ofrecía mucho más y eso me quedaba claro ahora. Toda la humeda vegetación había quedado atrás para dar paso a un clima desértico que me recordaba a mis andanzas por Nevada. En varios kilómetros a la redonda no se veía más que montañas, postes de teléfono y carretera.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de canciones rancheras siendo gritadas por Francisco, al fin el paisaje varió y comenzó de nuevo la civilización. Frank se detuvo súbitamente en una tienda de autoservicio con el nombre "Ajax".

—¿Y bien?

—¿Ya llegamos?— balbuseo José, despertado.

—Ahí lo tienen— dijo Frank encendiendo un cigarrillo. No tenía idea que fumara.

Voltee a ver lo mismo que él. A la distancia, justo al lado de la tienda Ajax, estaba estacionada una vagoneta que parecía blindada y estaba toda pintada de negro, con unas letras en grafiti que decían "Misery Machine" a un costado. Reconocí la parodia a la "Mistery Machine" de las caricaturas de Scooby Doo de inmediato. Internamente me pregunte porque alguien que era conocido por ser buen ladrón vivia en una pocilga así.

—Tengo hambre— dijo José sin el menor interes, mirando la tienda de autoservicio.

—Te hubieras levantsdo a desayunar con nosotros— dijo Francisco saliendo del Nissan.— Pero vamos, tengo algunas cosas básicas que comprar. Jabón, cepillos de dientes y eso.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu amigo?

—Creo que será mejor que te presentes sin nosotros, después de todo tú lo estás contratando. Él aprecia eso.

No me hacía gracia la idea de ir solo. No tenía ni la más puta idea la clase de chalado que seria ese sujeto o si me iba a reventar a tiros con una escopeta si me acercaba a su camioneta, pero Frank tenía razón, era responsabilidad mía. Salí, muy a mi pesar, mientras Francisco y Zé entraban a la tienda. Capte movimiento en el vehículo, señal de que había alguien dentro. Me acerqué con un nudo en el estómago por el mal presentimiento hasta que de pronto escuché ruidos que no supe bien como identificar. Toqué la puerta corrediza y tanto el movimiento como el ruido cesaron.

—¿Qué quieren?— dijo una voz gruesa desde dentro. Trague saliva.

—Vengo en nombre de Francisco González— Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Después de un instante, la misma voz profunda respondió.

—Vale, abre.

Me sentí más seguro, pero me duró poco. Al correr la puerta casi caigo para atrás de la impresión por la mierda que veía. La cara me ardió de la vergüenza y la ira y es que estos cabrones se estaban burlando de mí. Eso o es que no tenían pudor alguno.

Había dos personas dentro de la camioneta, en donde el único mobiliario constaba de los asientos del piloto y copiloto, una colchoneta en la parte de atrás y una motocicleta. En la colchoneta estaban acostados dos hombres, uno encima de otro en la posición del misionero con una fina sábana cubriendo sus cuerpos claramente desnudos. El que estaba arriba, negro, de unos veintitantos y con aspecto de poder romper columnas de un manotazo sonrió al verme. El que estaba abajo lo reconocí de inmediato a pesar de que antes solo había podido verlo entre oscuridad y luces fluorescentes. Era el mismo sujeto palido que me había encontrado afuera del Kumbala la noche anterior.

—Tenias razón— dijo el negro dirigiéndose al otro— Que patoso. Parece poca cosa.

Si era posible me encabroné aún más. Tenía los puños y los dientes apretados con violencia. No iba a dejar que un maricon me insultara en mi puta cara, pero antes de poder decir -gritar- algo sentí la manaza de Francisco en mi hombro.

—Esta cerrado, al parecer aún es muy temprano— dijo mi colorado amigo recargandose en mí. Luego volteo a ver a la pareja, tomándole sin cuidado la situación— ¡Ah, Daffy! ¡Cuánto tiempo, _carnal_!

No supe si interpretar el que su apodo fuera _Daffy_ como buena o mala señal.

—¡Pancho! ¡Estas más alto, cabron! ¡Pareces un jodido bambú!

 _Daffy_ se levantó y aunque temí lo peor en realidad estaba en boxers. Salió de la camioneta. Aunque solo era unos diez centímetros más alto que yo, algo lo hacía lucir mucho más grande, tal vez el hecho de que uno solo de sus músculos era más grande que mi cabeza. Transpiraba chulería por cada uno de sus poros y tenia un aura inconfundible de maleante.

Dio un apretón de manos a Francisco y medio abrazo. Luego fue con José.

—Hey, Zé ¿Y esa peluca de payaso?

—Sí bueno, la hice con el vello púbico de tu madre— Ambos rieron e igual se abrazaron. Yo me quedé parado sin decir nada sintiéndome como tarado.

El otro chico, el afeminado, igual salió de la camioneta ya cambiado con una playera de Aerosmith que le quedaba enorme. Me sorprendió un poco el ahora verlo completamente erguido, pues el hijoputa era casi tan alto como Francisco, pero donde Frank era todo vitalidad, músculo y con la agilidad de una araña, este tipo era cadaverico y sin color, parecido al esqueleto de _The Nightmare Before Christmas._

—Joder, que fiesta se traen— mencionó. Daffy se paró a lado de él y nos miró sin darle importancia.

—¡Tú debes ser Bugs!— dijo Frank con el entusiasmo de un perro faldero moviendo la cola—¡Daffy te ha mencionado tanto!

—¿De verdad? — preguntó _Bugs_ -vaya con los apodos- levantando la ceja y mirando a Daffy con sorna.

—No en realidad— mencionó este con un tono diferente al que había usado con Frank y Joe. Para habérselo estado follando hace solo unos minutos parecía indiferente ante el pálido.

—Ya lo suponía— Bugs se rió, dejando ver qué sus largos incisivos superiores.

Luego me observó directamente, demaciado conciente de mí. Tenía unos hipnóticos ojos violetas y pecas por toda la cara. No era bien parecido, pero resultaba atractivo de una manera muy extraña.

—Hola de nuevo— me dijo. Todos repararon en nosotros.

—Acaba de pasar Halloween, ¿Por qué traen a un mocoso pegado a sus faldas? — dijo Daffy.

—¡Jodete!

—No es un mocoso, Daffy. Tiene 32— Bugs repitió lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

—¿Y tiene enanismo o algo? Todos acá tenemos menos de treinta y medimos el doble

—¡Sigue diciendo esa mierda y te vas a…!— No pude terminar la frase, Frank se interpuso entre nosotros. Yo no solía ser conflictivo, pero la cárcel me dejó ciertas actitudes. José, apartado de todo, se estaba descojonando de la risa.

—Cuida a tu _Gansito,_ Frank. Se está haciendo salvaje.— dijo Daffy burlándose.

Mi furia quedó disminuida un momento por el insulto. —¿Gansito?

—Un personaje de la tv mexicana— aclaró Frank— Y viéndolo bien, si te pareces a él.

Una vena palpitó en mi sien.

—Mejor no me ayudes...

—¡Y una mierda! ¿Están aquí para hablar de algo o solo me están haciendo perder el tiempo?

Daffy había comenzado a ponerse ropa. Un par de pantalones rotos de las rodillas y una playera negra de una banda de heavy metal que no conocía descolorida por el sol. Llevaba sandalias naranjas, ideales para el clima.

—Es complicado— dije yo calmandome. No iba a llegar a nada peleando con el sujeto que iba a ayudarnos.

—Para su fortuna tengo todo el jodido día— mencionó sarcástico— A un par de kilómetros hay una gasolinería y a lado un diner. Si a sus altezas reales se les antoja, podemos hablar allí.

—Comida. Estoy de acuerdo.— dijo José.

Nosotros volvimos al Nissan y ellos entraron en la Misery Machine. Repasé mentalmente todo lo que pensaba decirles y todo lo que no; seguramente Frank lo había puesto al tanto de mi situación, pero debía idear la manera en la que contarles mi plan suicida sin que se descojonaran en mi cara.


	2. Hermandad

**By José.**

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo. En realidad nunca me había llamado la atención, ni en las locas historias que a Pancho le gustaba contar sobre él, pero joder, está vez era imposible de ignorar: Daffy se había puesto buenísimo.

Sus brazos estaban a poco de reventar la playera que se había puesto y ahora tenía una cicatriz en su poblada ceja derecha que aumentaba su apariencia, como dicen los americanos, _gangsta._ No sé cómo no lo había notado antes pero era totalmente mi tipo. Desde el _piercing_ en el labio hasta el pendiente en la oreja, desde su piel oscura llena de tatuajes hasta sus ojos verdes. Era todo un boom.

Me sentía un poco culpable estar pensando en el cuerpo de otro hombre cuando hoy en la madrugada me había estado morreando con Francisco. Habia ocurrido todo de pronto, porque en la noche anterior, en que gracias a él había perdido a mis nenas y con ellas la oportunidad de sexo después de meses en prisión, habiamos discutido y terminé sacando el tema. Le dije que mis bolas estaban a punto de reventar y que moriría si no follaba pronto. Él se quedó mirándome asombrado y esta mañana desperté con él abrazándome por la cintura. Su cuerpo irradiaba calor junto con un aroma agradable, familiar y hogareño.

Pero no pude. Panchito, mi amigo de años y ocasional amante, era un experto; sabía las zonas justas donde tocar para volverme loco y hacer que me corriera casi al instante, pero esta vez no pude y no sabía por qué. En las noches de prisión en mi celda fantaseaba constantemente con algo así y ahora que al fin lo tenía…nada. No me explicaba que carajos pasó y el hecho de que Donald estuviera en la misma habitación no tenía que ver.

Lo que tampoco podía explicarme para nada, era lo que pretendía el blanquito que estaba con Daffy. Lo saludé antes de que todos nos montaramos a nuestros carros, pero no solo no me cogió el saludo el muy cabron, sino que se quedó mirándome como si yo fuera un puto insecto al que acababa de aplastar. Vamos, que no era raro que la gente me odiara, pero al menos me conocían primero. No me gustó para nada su actitud, aunque me consolaba el que si seguía portandose así con alguien que no debiera, lo iban a machacar. Después de todo ese _cara_ era más piel y huesos que persona.

El diner, llamado Pethra's Café, tenía ese viejo estilo de los 50's, todo un clásico. Parecía sacado de esa chusca serie de tv _Happy Days_ y no ayudaba que Panchito tuviera un estilo muy a lo John Travolta -Creo que me estoy confundiendo con eso…-. Nomás llegar, pedí una hamburguesa y soda. Estaba hambriento.

Nos sentamos en la esquina más alejada de la gente. Daffy y Bugs también ordenaron mientras que Donald y Pancho solo pidieron una soda cada uno. Cuando nos trajeron nuestras órdenes, ya estábamos más que dispuesto a hincarle el diente hasta que Donald comenzó a hablar.

—¿En serio eres tan bueno como _éste_ dice?— le preguntó a Daffy haciendo un gesto a Panchito.

Él rodó los ojos y no era para menos.

—Todos sabemos que Pan puede exagerar a veces— Yo estaba de acuerdo— Pero mi fama me la he forjado yo mismo, aunque bueno…De eso tú sabes—terminó diciéndo en tono jocoso.

La cara de Donald se crispó de ira, como siempre ocurría cuando se hablaba de su crimen.

—Soy inocente— fue lo único que dijo. Fue lo único que llevaba diciendo desde que lo conocí.

Por un momento lo creí cierto, porque un matón común andaría presumiendo de la asaña que suponía el haber matado al _Jefe de Jefes,_ pero también era cierto que la familia criminal andaría buscando venganza y más le valia estarse bien escondido.

—Oh, claro— dijo Daffy— Porque alguien inocente escapa de chirona a la mínima oportunidad y contrata un sicario para atracar un banco.

—¿Sicario? — pregunté pues de eso no tenía ni idea. Daffy me miró con expresión de haber dicho demaciado, pero luego me ignoró.

—Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo— respondió Donald sombrío.

—¡Pues si! En condiciones normales no me importaría un carajo, pero resulta que esto se volvió asunto mío en el mismísimo instante en que le pediste a Francisco que me llamara. Entonces ¡Dispara, Gansito! Ponme al tanto de todos lo detalles y quiero detalles sucios.

Donald miró por la ventana, luego volteo a vernos a Pancho y a mí, que estábamos sentados junto a él.

—¿Podemos confiar en ellos? — nos preguntó en voz baja.

Pancho sonrió con una de sus bobas sonrisas de tarado. —A Daffy le confiaría mi vida.

Yo me encogí de hombros. No sé que esperaba que le dijera.

Finalmente asintió y volvió a ponerse frente a frente con Daffy. Su determinación e intento de diplomacia me causaban risa, era como un abogado en miniatura.

—Todas esas chorradas de que maté a mi tío Scrooge McDoug son mentira…

—¡Wow! ¡¿Era tu tío?!— Daffy volteo a ver a Bugs asombrado— Eso no salió en las noticias…

—En realidad alguien está incriminandome. Alguien que sospecho era el segundo al mando de la familia criminal y quería quitar al viejo del medio. He estado analizando y no pienso que haya sido alguno de las otras familias, porque el acuerdo que tenían estipulado era lo más cercano a la paz y todos salían ganando. Con la muerte de Scrooge ese acuerdo se pierde.

—¿Y lo del banco entra en…?

—Al principio no tenía pensado robar un banco. De hecho, quería un prestamo de un contacto mío que es político, pero retirar una suma así sería perjudicial para él. Y luego pensé que si quiero limpiar mi nombre, primero debo de hacerme de uno. Por eso me incriminaron, por eso el bastardo se salió con la suya. Yo no era nadie, mi única importancia era ser sobrino de un pez gordo de la mafia de este país corrupto y la única razón por la que aparezco ahora en todos los noticieros son estos dos —Nos señaló— Hasta ahora, nada ha sido mérito mío.

Daffy pareció meditarlo unos segundos, presionandose la barbilla y jugueteando con la lengua su perforación del labio. Sexy.

—Entonces…¿El robo del banco te va a hacer famoso? ¿Es esa la mierda a la que aspiras?

—No es tan simple— continuo el rubiecito— Quiero aplastar al bastardo que me encerró…más que eso…quiero aplastarle la puta cabeza con mis propios pies, pero no podré acercarme a él al menos que tenga algún estatus. La familia criminal McDoug tiene de su parte a toda la fuerza policíal de Zamora, esa es otra de las razones por las que me persiguen tan arduamente. Muchas de las otras familias no están muy felices por el cambio de _Don_ y quiero ver si puedo formar algunas alianzas, por eso necesito el dinero y la fama que me dará realizar semejante asaña. Y si sale mal, bueno…ya no tengo más por perder. Mi tío está muerto, no puedo ver a mi novia, ni a mis sobrinos y mis padres no me apoyaron en el juicio, desde siempre supieron que acabaría siendo un criminal…

Se hizo el silencio entre todos, tan incómodo que hasta yo tuve que dejar de comer. No me creía esa faceta del recto y fanfarrón Donald, que desde su primer dia conmigo en la celda no dejaba de dar la tabarra con estupideces de justicia, buenas acciones y toda esa puta mierda que a los ricos tanto les gusta ladrar. Ahora sonaba más o menos sensato hablando de venganza y aplastar cabezas.

Daffy interrumpió lo tenso del ambiente con una risotada tan escandalosa que hizo que varios otros clientes voltearan a mirarnos.

—¡Esa debe ser la tanda de idioteces más grande que haya oido en toda mi vida!— dijo —¡Debes de estar de coña! ¡Pretendiendo que le puedes hacer frente a la familia criminal más poderosa de Zamora!

La cara de Donald se quedó estoica, contrario a su explosivo carácter.

—Al menos quiero intentarlo

—¡Estas loco, enano!— la carcajadas de Daffy cesaron— Pero, vale, me diste una grandiosa historia, mejor de lo que esperaba. Pues bien, te vamos a ayudar.

Tanto Pancho como yo y Donald nos sorprendimos por la afirmación.

—¿En verdad? ¿Por qué?

—No siempre se pueden escuchar historias tan dramáticas y llenas de optimismo idiota—se explicó— Además…va a ser divertido ver tu inminente suicidio en primera fila.

Donald trago saliva, no sé si intimidado o atragantandose de ira.

—Pero hay algo más…—continuo Daffy— El estatus y el dinero no solo te sirven a ti y bien lo dijiste, no creo que alguno en esta mesa tenga algo que perder.

Los mire sin poder evitarlo. Panchito ya había corrido muchos riesgos ayudándonos a escapar de prisión y seguir con nosotros y sé que correría muchos más si yo se lo pedia; Donald ya había expresado sus razones, Daffy era un ladrón de por sí y al paliducho no parecía importarle nada de lo que se había dicho. Por mi parte, era un total meh. Tanto me valia estar dentro de la cárcel como fuera de ella.

—Hagamoslo— dije alzándome de hombros.

—Estoy dentro— dijo Panchito.

—Si es lo que Daffy quiere…— Bugs asintió.

En la mirada de Donald había algo inexplicable que parecía orgullo.

—Bien, Gansito, has subido de nivel. Ya tienes tu propia pandilla— comentó Daffy con sarcasmo— Y ahora…

La campanilla de la puerta del local sonó indicando que habían entrado más clientes, tres para ser exactos, vestidos con el mismo estilo callejero que nosotros aunque un poco más lujoso. Lo habría ignorado de no ser porque note algo plateado brillando entre su ropa ancha, algo que conocía muy bien.

—¡Aganchense!— dije, jalando a Donald del cuello para ponernos bajo la mesa.

Se oyeron gritos de mujeres y los disparos no se hicieron esperar. La ventana tras nosotros estalló. Daffy y Pancho reaccionaron con velocidad, justo como esperaba, tirando otra de las mesas para cubrirse, atrincherados. Pancho saco sus dos pistolas de las fundas que llevaba bajo la ropa, dándole una a Daffy.

—¡¿Qué mierdas está pasando?!— gritó Donald tapándose los oídos por el estruendo. Pobre idiota.

Sentí un pinchazo de dolor en la rodilla por el cristal roto esparcido en el suelo. Daffy y Pancho comenzaron a disparar a su vez, sosteniendo las pistolas con ambas manos. El sonido era atronador y no me podía concentrar, aunque tampoco podía hacer nada. Me dí cuenta de que Bugs no estaba por ningún lado. Al demonio con él.

Donald temblaba incontrolable a mi lado. Yo igual sentía mi corazón palpitar como loco dentro de mi pecho por la adrenalina, pero sin miedo pues ya estaba acostumbrado.

Daffy y Pancho dejaron de disparar. No se escuchó nada.

—¿Eso fue todo?— pregunté.

—No..

—Le dimos a dos, pero no vimos donde se escondió el otro

Se levantaron de detrás de la mesa y yo con ellos, saliendo debajo de la mía. El diner, hace unos minutos limpio y bien cuidado con familias desayunando, estaba casi vacío y polvorozo. Había comida tirada en el suelo, seguramente de una mesera que había huido despavorida. Dos de los hombres que nos habían atacado, de aspecto latino, estaban ambos en el suelo. Muertos. Uno de ellos había quedado como coladera y el otro tenía un disparo limpio justo en medio de los ojos, supuse que obra de Panchito.

No se veía al otro por ningún lado.

—Ya pueden salir— dijo Panchito, guardando ambas pistolas de nuevo en su sitio.

Los que se encontraban ocultos tras las barra, algunos cajeros, baristas, meseras y cocineros se levantaron con cautela con el pánico reflejado en sus rostros. Me dí cuenta de que había una puerta del lado derecho de la barra y otra en el lado contrario, justo al lado de donde nosotros estábamos. Seguramente por ahí se iba a las cocinas…

Un momento…

—¡Pancho, la puerta!— grité

Como si el maldito me hubiera leido el pensamiento, salió de las cocinas antes de que yo pudiera terminar de avisar. Llevaba pistola en mano y Pan ya había guardado las suyas, estábamos muertos.

Pero alguien más salió de la misma puerta. Y ese alguien le rebanó la garganta al tipo desde atrás con una navaja Suiza antes de que pudiera dispararnos.

—Asi que ahí estabas— dijo Daffy

El tipo cayó de boca, soltando la pistola y llevándose las manos a la garganta, incrédulo. Bugs limpio la sangre de la navaja antes de guardarla en su bolsillo.

—Entré a preguntar cuál era el menú— bromeó, pasando a lado del tipo en el suelo, pisandole una mano. Sin mirarle. Hasta yo creía que eso era mucha frialdad.

Volvimos a estar alrededor de la mesa. Donald aún temblaba y se negaba a mirar el desastre.

—¿Debemos suponer que venían por ti?— le preguntó Bugs.

—No somos muy populares, pudieron haber venido por cualquiera— dijo Daffy estirándose con flojera.

—No, vinieron por mí— Donald se apoyó con ambas manos en la mesa, como si no se pudiera mantenerse de pie. —Los conocia…

Su respiración era profunda como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Crei que de un instante a otro iba a echarse a llorar y casi sentí pena por él, hasta que se irguió y nos miró a los cuatro.

—Gracias, chicos.

Daffy hizo amago de decir alguna frase sarcástica, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se quedó callado. Pancho sonrió y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Ya no había nada más que hacer. Caminamos enfilados a la salida.

—Espero que tengamos una especie de base secreta, porque esto de ir esquivando balas de restaurante en restaurante como que no me va a gustar— dijo Daffy.

—Oh, si. De hecho hay algo así— contestó Pancho y comenzó a contarle de la casucha que nos habían prestado.

Yo iba justo detrás de Donald, así que fui el único que vió que se volvió a mirar a los cadáveres y se persigno.

—¡Adiós y gracias por la comida!— gritó Pancho a los empleados antes de salir por la puerta.

Había algo en Zamora y principalmente en su capital, Santa María, que me hacía sentir mucho como en mi natal Rio de Janeiro. A lo mejor era el intenso calor que había o las lluvias o la espesa vegetacion o la playa o el hecho de que aquí también había largas extensiónes de favelas, pero nunca había anhelado mi hogar desde que llegué. Tampoco era que hubiera mucho que extrañar, ya que aquí mi vida era un poco mejor.

La casa que el amigo de Donald nos había prestado no era para nada lujosa, nisiquiera tenia muebles, sin embargo era mejor que cualquier otro lugar en el que hubiera vivido. Al menos no tenía goteras y contaba con los servicios básicos, dígase agua, gas y baño. Por poco lloro a ver la regadera funcional y en buenas condiciones al igual que el vater. Estaba ubicada dentro de una unidad habitacional que aún no estaba terminada, por lo que no teníamos vecinos y estaba registrada a nombre de Panchito por lo que para los guardias de seguridad él era el único que vivía allí.

Nuestro Nissan Quest había quedado descartado y abandonado, por lo que íbamos todos en la Misery Machine de Daffy con Pancho al volante.

—No aprietes tanto el acelerador, maldita sea—se quejo Daffy como por sexta vez.

—Lo siento, la costumbre— dijo Panchito.

La radio iba encendida con un casette de escándalosa música con guitarras, baterías y gritos salidos de infierno. Yo, junto con Donald y Bugs íbamos en la parte trasera del vehículo al lado de la Harley Davidson que estaba super genial. Trataba de concentrarme en ella, hermosa, gigante y negra con flamas pintadas, porque el ambiente no podía ser más deprimente ahí atrás. Donald aún parecía afectado por los balazos y a Bugs simplemente se la sudaba nuestra presencia. Me iba a volver loco si nadie decía nada.

—¿Tiene mucho que se conocieron?— le pregunté al paliducho. Me miró por un momento levantando la ceja— Tú y Daffy, quiero decir.

Tardó en contestar, no sé si para exasperarme o de por sí era de pensamiento lento.

—Cinco años

—Ah.

Y ahí había muerto nuestra patética conversación.

No había hablado con los demás, así que no sabía si su actitud solo era conmigo o si era así de raro normalmente. Pasaron otros diez minutos, con Pancho y Daffy parloteando incesantes en la parte delantera y yo muerto de aburrimiento, hasta que el bastardo pálido habló.

—¿Es la primera vez que ves una balacera?— dijo en tono neutral. Era obvio que la pregunta era para Donald.

El rubiecito, encogido en un rincón de la camioneta con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, respondió en voz baja.

—Si, de hecho sí— Luego añadió, desafiante:— ¿Se van a burlar de mí?

Yo lo habría hecho, pero parecía que iba a tumbarme los dientes si lo intentaba.

—Eso está bien— dijo Bugs para mi sorpresa y tal vez la de Donald— Quiere decir que aún tienes corazón, decencia. Nunca la pierdas.

El rubio y yo nos miramos extrañados.

—Me alegra que alguien se dé cuenta

Bugs asintió y volvió a ignorarnos. Donald parecía sentirse mejor, pues ya estaba sonriendo.

Por mi parte, me encabroné mucho, porque eso quería decir que la actitud de Bugs de _te veo como un puto estorbo_ era solo conmigo. Y no me gustaba, no me gustaba nada.

La camioneta se detuvo y Daffy saltó hacia atrás con nosotros.

—¡Muevanse!

Los cuatro nos pegamos a un rincón de la camioneta, detrás de la moto. Íbamos a entrar a la unidad habitacional y solo Panchito estaba registrado. A Donald y a mí no debían vernos para nada por aquello de haber escapado de la cárcel y era conveniente para todos que Daffy y Bugs también quedaran ocultos. Los únicos que habían visto que iban con nosotros ahora no podrían hablar jamás. Ya sabes, _dead men tell no tales._

Se sentía extraño estar arrinconados, sobre todo porque hacia calor y estábamos cubiertos de sudor. Daffy se había puesto hasta atrás y yo había quedado con la espalda pegada a él, para colmo. Donald y Bugs estaban a ambos lados míos, pero solo yo había quedado _de cuchara_ con Daffy. Esto no le hacía ningún bien a mis hormonas, podía sentir su duro abdomen y sus fuertes brazos, al igual que su respiración cerca de mi oreja.

—Ni una palabra— susurró y desee con todas mis fuerzas que no lo hubiera hecho. Una descarga eléctrica recorrio mi cuerpo de cabo a rabo y sentí mi cara arder. Era raro, ya que por lo general yo no tenía pudor alguno. El calor comenzó a concentrarse en un único punto entre mis piernas y quise que todo esto acabará de una vez.

Dios, Satanás o quien sea escuchó mis súplicas, porque pasamos la vigilancia y en un santiamén ya estábamos en la cochera de la casa. Fui el primero en bajarme a toda velocidad, incluso teniendo que empujar a Donald en el camino. La cochera estaba fresca y pude fingir que mi urgencia era porque me moría de calor.

—Hay agua dentro de la casa, Joe, deja de exagerar— dijo Donald enojado por mi empujón. Aún no me había acostumbrado al nuevo apodo que me había puesto pero no me molestaba.

Entramos. La casa no era ni muy grande ni muy chica; bien amueblada podría albergar a una familia de cuatro, pero sí resultaba algo pequeña para cinco hombres adultos, aunque no sé, a lo mejor entre Donald y yo contábamos como uno solo...

—Bienvenidos— dijo Panchito a nuestros "invitados". En ese instante caí en cuenta de iba a vivir bajo el mismo techo que Daffy. La idea me encantó y aterró a partes iguales.

—Me gustaría que todos vayamos a la cocina— dijo Donald de pronto. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que habíamos llegado a la casa y cada quien estaba enfrascado en lo suyo. Yo estaba viendo la televisión -una basura a blanco y negro que Panchito había conseguido- acostado sobre un cartón, mientras que los otros hablaban de sus aventuras o no sé qué mierda. Donald había estado fuera un rato, pero me traía sin cuidado lo que hiciera. Hasta ahora había entrado, mucho más calmado de lo usual y nos había llamado, como una madre en alguna serie de TV cuando avisa a sus hijos que la cena estaba lista.

—Ya se va a poner a dar órdenes— dijo Daffy dándole un codazo a Panchito con una risa.

Hizo que no reuniéramos en la cocina, donde solo había una mesa con una pata rota a la que le habíamos puesto una guía de teléfono para sostenerla y tres sillas. Donald se sentó en un extremo, desde donde podia vernos a los cuatro, mientras que Bugs se quedó parado, recargado en la pared y yo traje una caja de madera para poder sentarme. Parecíamos una versión muy jodida del cuadro del pintor ese, Mozart, creo, el de La última cena. Donald era nuestro mesías y estábamos a punto de escuchar su santa palabra.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quieres que te llamemos "Jefe" o algo así?— le pregunté con sorna. Me divertia molestar a ese bastardo riquillo.

—No será necesario— me dijo en un tono sorpresivamente tranquilo— Donald está bien. Donald Fauntleroy McDoug es mi nombre completo.

Reprimi una carcajada. Claro, un tarado debía tener un nombre de tarado.

—¿De verdad ese es tu nombre?— me burlé sin poder evitarlo.

—Ya deberían saberlo, por las noticias…— miró a Daffy, como reprochandole algo— Pero quiero decírselos yo mismo. Es mi nombre real.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Es como esas juntas de alcohólicos anónimos?— preguntó Panchito— Porque me han tocado. No son muy agradables.

—Que estupidez— murmuró Daffy.

—¡Escuchen!— el rubio volvió a tomar la palabra. Se notaba que se estaba esforzándo para mantenerse sereno— Se que ustedes están muy acostumbrados llendo por la vida haciendo lo que se les de la puta gana, pero quiero que esté golpe salga bien. Todos queremos que salga bien. Y para que haya orden y los planes no nos fallen, tiene que haber confianza de equipo. ¿Saben lo que es eso? Confianza.

Lo último lo dijo como si se lo estuviera explicando a niños especialmente retrasados.

—Oye, rubio pollo, solo vamos a asaltar un maldito banco. No es como si nos fuéramos a casar, imbécil— dijo Daffy de brazos cruzados.

—Tomense está maldita relación de maleantes como una boda. Por eso las familias criminales tienen tanto éxito, se tratan como eso mismo, como una familia y por eso la traición no es tolerada.

—Si esto es una boda pido a Daffy para la luna de miel— No se de donde saque el valor para admitir semejante idiotez, pero no me arrepentía, aunque no fui capaz de mirar la expresión de Bugs o Panchito. Daffy solo levantó la ceja y me dedico una media sonrisa.

—Niños. Son una bola de malditos niños. ¡Nisiquiera mis sobrinos de tres años son tan exasperantes!— gritó Donald, ya fuera de sí dando un golpe a la mesa. Nadie se esperaba eso así que nadie reaccionó. Luego el rubio dijo, con voz quebrada:— Solo quiero que esto acabe y ver a mi verdadera familia, denme un respiro…

Hubo algo en esa frase, tal vez algo en el modo en el que lo dijo o algún significado oculto que no entendí en ese instante, que hizo que me encendiera en cólera. Ni yo mismo entendí en ese entonces por qué y todavía lo pienso, pero no fue solo conmigo. Casi como si estuviéramos unidos por un cable de corriente invisible, sentí la misma molestia e ira en Panchito, Daffy y Bugs, casi palpable en el ambiente, ira violenta y repentina.

Daffy fue el que menos intentó esconderla.

—¡Vaya! ¿Estas tratando de que sintamos pena por ti? Mira que triste— dijo con su gruesa voz, con el sarcasmo más venenoso que haya oido— Tu quieres que esto acabe, te sientes perdido en este mundo tan cruel y salvaje donde tienes que llenar de plomo a alguien para que no te revienten el culo a tiros y solo te consuela pensar en volver con tu bonita familia para que te abriguen y te den sopa caliente mientras te digan cuánto te extrañaron y hasta entonces te aprovechas de los primeros inútiles que crees que vas a sobornar con un nombre poderoso y la promesa de mucha plata. Solo estás esperando. Solo te mueve el recuerdo de algo mejor…¡Pues déjame decirte que nosotros no tenemos ni eso! Como bien adivinaste no tenemos nada que perder, pero es que jamás lo tuvimos. Todas nuestras vidas ha sido eso que ahora tanto odias, sin familia, sin casa, sin cobijo, ni la esperanza de nada…así que no, ¡Perdóname si no puedo sentir ninguna pena por ti! ¡Ninguno de nosotros te va a compadecer!

Donald retrocedió por puro instinto y creo que los demás también lo hicimos, porque Daffy parecía una bestia furiosa a punto de atacar lo primero que se moviera. Estoy seguro que cada una de sus palabras se habían quedado incrustadas en la mente del rubiecito como pequeñas agujas filosas, porque todas eran verdad y por eso mismo todos los demás nos habíamos molestado. No importaba cuánto tiempo había estado Donald en la cárcel a mi lado y aprendido a actuar como gente como nosotros, en el fondo siempre seguiría siendo un niño rico que solo tuvo mala racha y por eso nunca íbamos a estar cómodos con él. Secretamente siempre íbamos a odiarlo por eso.

Creo que hasta ahora él mismo se estaba dando cuenta.

—Por eso les estoy hablando de confianza…— dijo, ya menos seguro, como midiendo sus palabras— quiero que hablemos de eso.

—Vete a jugar al _talk show_ a otro lado— rugió Daffy antes de desaparecer por la puerta de entrada dando un azote que hizo que todas las paredes retumbaran.

La sensación que eso dejo fue como cuando ambos padres tienen una violenta discusión en donde el padre termina dándole una buena colleja a su mujer, dejándola tirada y largandose diciendo que ya está harto de esta casa. Y de esas cosas yo sabía.

Pensé por un momento que Donald iba a salir corriendo como colegiala a su habitación, pero en vez de eso nos miró a los tres restantes con firmeza.

—¿Alguien tiene algo más que decir?

Pude respetarlo un poco por la fortaleza que estaba demostrando. Solo un poco.


	3. Evidencia

Había salido a fumar un poco. Después de la discusión, Bugs había ido a buscar a Daffy mientras que Panchito y Donald se pusieron a hablar y hacer algunos dibujos del banco. Yo ya me había aburrido de lo que pasaban en la tele y como no tenía nada más que hacer quise salir a fumar un puro, ya que no teníamos algo más fuerte.

Aún no era de noche del todo, así que el cielo estaba de un tono naranja oscuro, con las primeras estrellas asomándose y la luna quieta en su sitio. Yo llevaba puesta una sudadera de Panchito con el gorro levantado. La prenda olía mucho a él, a su propio aroma y al de la colonia que yo le había regalado en su cumpleaños hace un par de años. Fumé con más ganas, esperando que el espeso humo se llevara todo rastro de Francisco. No estaba muy seguro de por qué.

—¿Te molesto?— Escuché que la puerta se abría. Su voz siempre solía ser terriblemente escandalosa, pero en ese momento tenía un matiz suave, como si temiera estar interrumpiendo algo.

Yo estaba recargado en la pared, en la parte trasera de la casa, donde había un jardín de unos cuatro metros cuadrados y un lavadero. Ahí apenas cabíamos los dos. Él iba solo con una camiseta blanca de tirantes y un pantalón azul, con un par de cafés humeantes en las manos.

Di una calada a mi puro antes de responder, echándole todo el humo. Él odiaba que hiciera eso.

—Claro que no, siéntete cómodo.

Me entregó uno de los cafés, agitando su mano frente a su rostro para disipar el humo.

—¡Zé! — protestó. Yo me reí.

Pero mi sonrisa desapareció de inmediato cuando me di cuenta de que Panchito estaba serio. Joder, creo que ahora sí la había cagado… Una expresión seria como aquella no iba para nada con alguien como él, ya que debido a su altura y a sus músculos daba la impresión de ser un tipo peligroso, cosa que no era nada cierta. Aún así, me dio escalofríos.

—Has estado evitandome todo el día — dijo sonando como cachorro. Suspiré.

Así que era eso…

—No es cierto— voltee a ver a los setos, para no mirarle a la cara.

—Desde lo que pasó en la mañana…— Hizo una pausa. Creo que ambos recordabamos lo que ocurrió está mañana, cuando Donald aún dormía. — Te has estado comportando cortante conmigo y me has evitado. ¿Ocurre algo?

Panchito era uno de mis mejores amigos y el más leal. Inumerables veces me había sacado de problemas y había dado la cara por mí, pero a veces, en ocasiones como aquella, no podia evitar odiarle.

Era un odio injustificado, donde ni yo mismo tenía idea de donde salía, pero era así.

—¿Estás bien? —siguio insistiendo.

—Si, Francisco — dije irritado —No pasa nada. Solo que estuve un rato en la cárcel y me estoy acostumbrando, es todo.

Era una mentira. Yo estaba perfectamente bien, la cárcel no era gran cosa, pero esa era mi respuesta a causa de no saber justificar que demonios me pasaba.

—Ah…— dijo y me di cuenta de que no se había creído una palabra. Ese cabron me conocía mejor que yo mismo.

Ya no mencionamos nada más. Nos quedamos parados, recargados en la pared mirando el gran muro de arbustos. Escuché que dio un sorbo a su café, mientras que yo no podía tomarme el mío por el sabor amargo que tenía en la boca. Mi puro ya se había terminado, así que lo tiré. Me parecía curioso como toda mi relación con él se reducía a estar juntos en un espacio reducido.

Justo así nos habíamos conocido.

En ese entonces yo tenia 16 años, un simple niño al que los lugareños apodaban "El Carioca" debido a mis origenes brasileños, e iba corriendo por las enrevezadas calles de la capital de este entonces pais desconocido, llevando en los bolsillos montones de carteras de cuero que no me pertenecian. Habia estado haciendo bien mi trabajo, aun si la comunicación aun me fallaba. En Zamora, a pesar de ser un pais con mayoria de habitantes latinos, su idioma oficial es el ingles, al que me tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarme. De no ser porque entendia un poco de español y me habia encontrado con otro chico brasileño llamado Nestor que me habia metido en una pandilla, quien sabe que hubiera sido de mi patética existencia.

Los Garras me llevaban persiguiendo ya cinco cuadras y yo me preguntaba si asi era como iba a terminar todo. En un pais que no era el mío, con un idioma que no entendia, viviendo la misma horrible vida y llendo a prision de todas formas. Al parecer todo se reducia a eso.

Cansado y jadeante como estaba, habia tomado la decisión de ceder y entregarme. A esas alturas ya nisiquiera me importaba. Me habia detenido en una de las estrechas calles de casas demaciado pegadas entre si que tanto me recuerdan a mi natal Rio a aceptar lo que viniera,hasta que una mano fuerte y firme me tomó del brazo, jalandome hasta una reducida abertura entre dos estructuras donde apenas cabian dos personas. Pude ver a los Garras pasar frente a mi sin reparar en mi presencia, pero entonces ya estaba mas preocupado por la persona que me habia escondido.

Salí a toda prisa de la oscura grieta,girandome para confrontar a la otra persona. Estaba esperando que de la abertura saliera un horrendo hombre cuarenton de oscuras intenciones, sin embargo, la persona que de verdad vi no podia ser mas diferente a lo que habia imaginado.

Un joven, que no podia ser un par de años mayor que yo, estaba recargado en la pared. Era tan alto que tenia que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, que eran de un tono azul oscuro, contrastando con su cabello pelirrojo.

—Hola— me dijo el extraño en español con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste?— pregunté brusco en el mismo idioma. Nunca habia sido muy bueno con los modales.

—Es lo que hago. Ayudo a los demas— dijo el otro resuelto—Aproposito, soy Francisco.

El pelirrojo me tendio una mano de largas falanges que rechazé.

—¿Eres un turista?

—No — respondió riendo, como si la idea de verdad fuera graciosa.

—Pero te vez muy _gringo_

Con _gringo_ yo me refería a que parecía extranjero, porque nunca había visto a una persona pelirroja fuera de la tv, pero pareció tomárselo a mal porque de inmediato dijo:

—¡¿Gringo?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy mexicano!

Creo que fue eso exactamente lo que hizo que confiara en él, algo muy tonto si lo pienso, pero en esos tiempos yo era solo un mocoso. _Mexicano_ , el que haya pronunciado esa palabra tuvo un efecto tranquilizador en mí, tal vez porque mi programa favorito _Chavez_ era mexicano o porque Brasil había ganado la Copa del Mundo en México o porque no podía ir a ningún local sin que alguna señora estuviera mirando alguna telenovela mexicana. Tal vez asociaba la palabra a algo que conocía y me era familiar entre tantas cosas extrañas y nuevas en Zamora y me era reconfortante.

Pero ahora, nueve años después, la tensión era incómoda, como si ambos quisiéramos decir algo pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía. Lo peor del caso era que sí, quería decirle algo y no sabía el qué. Así que, frustrado y con ganas de cargarme algo a puñetazos, arrojé el puto café a un lado, manchandome el pantalón. Hice lo mismo con el de él, encarandolo. Debía parecer gracioso, como un Chihuahua gruñendole a un Gran Danés.

—Follame — le dije.

Era la única manera que se me ocurría de terminar con toda esta tensión.

Él se sorprendió, al parecer tratando de analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir. No le di tiempo, pues de inmediato lo besé, poniéndome de puntillas. No tardó en seguirme el ritmo, pasando sus manos por mi cintura y acariciándome el trasero. Yo lo tenía bien sujeto por la ropa, hasta que su playera blanca comenzó a ceder por la mala calidad y se desgarró en mis manos. Pronto su abdomen, duro y marcado, quedó expuesto al igual que el único tatuaje que tenía: el Sagrado Corazón de Jesús en el medio del pecho. Un camino de vellos rojizos se asomaba por el borde de su pantalón; muchas veces habían bromeado con él preguntándole si era pelirrojo natural y vaya, yo sabía que en verdad lo era.

Me quité mi propia ropa, primero la enorme sudadera y luego la playera amarilla que llevaba debajo. No era ni de cerca tan musculado como Francisco o Daffy, de hecho se podía decir que me sobraba un poco de carne por varios lugares, pero poco me importaba y a Pancho tampoco. Volvió a tomarme por la cintura, pegándome más contra sí, besándome por todas partes. Solté una risilla por las cosquillas que me causaba el contacto y el río también.

Su sonrisa me gustaba.

Se le formaban hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando lo hacia y sus dientes no tenían una sola mancha. Siempre parecía sincero al sonreír, y aunque me avergonzaba el pensamiento, eso me hacía desearle aún más. Una sonrisa suya nunca era por burla ni malicia, sino por verdadera y genuina felicidad y aprecio. Como si supiera que su sonrisa hacia felices a las personas y por es lo hacía tan a menudo.

Era un idiota.

Y me gustaba.

Pero lo odiaba.

¿Ahora entiendes mi dilema? Ese fugaz pensamiento hizo que me enojara de nuevo, que la adrenalina corriera por cada una de mis venas y mi corazón bombeara como desquiciado. No quería sus caricias ni sus juegos ni maldito romanticismo a la luz de la luna. Quería que me follara fuerte y rápido para que estos sentimientos confusos desaparecieran y solo quedara el placer.

Desabroché mi cinturón y me bajé los pantalones hasta los tobillos. Pancho debió haber notado mi repentino cambio de actitud, porque aunque hace unos minutos parecía dispuesto a hacer todo lo que yo quisiera, ahora dijo:

—No podemos, Donald está adentro.

—No te importó que estuviera justo a nuestro lado en la mañana…

—Alguien podría vernos.

Ambos sabíamos que no era cierto, no solo porque en la unidad habitacional no vivía nadie más que nosotros y que era poco probable que los guardias hubieran comenzado su ronda nocturna, sino porque los setos que dividían las casas eran mucho más altos que el propio Francisco.

A falta de excusas, se rindió.

—José…

—No me dejes con las ganas. — No tenía derecho a decir eso, ya que yo había hecho exactamente lo mismo en la mañana, pero lo dije en tono de orden justamente porque sabía que Pancho no podia negarme nada.

El tragó saliva, mirándome, casi apreciandome. Sabía que quería tomarme, el bulto que empezaba a asomarse en sus pantalones lo delataba y no sabía porque hacia las cosas tan difíciles. Me acerqué y me colgué de su cuello, pasando la nariz por sus tensos músculos, inhalando su aroma como si de la mejor droga se tratara. Él se quedó quieto, rígido, como si yo fuera una especie de depredador que iba a atacarlo si hacía un movimiento en falso. Sonreí por ello.

Llevé mis manos a sus pantalones, comenzado a bajarlos con movimientos lentos, haciendo de ello una tortura para él rozando su erección. De repente me tomó por las muñecas, inmovilizandome y haciendo que ambos girararamos, para que ahora fuera yo quien estuviera contra la pared. Su mirada era intensa, pero no me veía con lujuria como muchas otras veces había visto en hombres y mujeres con los que me había acostado, sino con una especie de deseo que iba más allá de lo carnal. Como si estar aquí conmigo sin camisa y con los pantalones bajados en un jardín fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, lo único que querría estar haciéndo. Ahora el que se quedó tenso fui yo por lo repentino de su movimiento.

Primero me besó con suavidad en la boca, manteniendo mis manos contra la pared, encerrandome entre sus brazos. Tenía mi pierna entre las suyas, notando su erección cada vez más dura y grande. Me relamí pensando en ese gran trozo dentro mío. Sin importar los altibajos que hayamos tenido, Panchito nunca decepcionaba cuando de sexo se trataba.

Era yo quien ya no tenía la libido de antes. Quien ya no sentía el mismo placer.

Sus labios dejaron un momento mi boca para pasar hasta mi oreja, dándome escalofríos. Soltó mi mano derecha para pasar la suya a mi parte baja, estrujando mi pene.

—Ah…— me quejé. Él no dejó de hacer lo suyo.

— _Perdón, mi amor…_ — dijo en español pero lo entendí perfectamente.

Toda la satisfacción y el calor se esfumaron de pronto, dejándome frío y de piedra. Ya no quería nada de aquello, aunque yo mismo lo hubiera iniciado. Quería correr y alejarme lo más posible de Francisco, sin importarme lo injusto que eso fuera, el poco sentido que tenía mi actitud. Pero no lo hice, él no merecía algo así.

Me dí la vuelta, quedando de cara a la pared y levantando las caderas, quedando expuesto ante él.

—Date prisa — dije, queriendo decir en realidad _Terminemos con esto._

Río un poco, haciendo que sintiera un opresión en el pecho.

—Nunca te andas con rodeos, Zé.

Puso su erección entre mi trasero, rozándola en mi entrada un par de veces antes de meterla de lleno, sin condon ni esas mierdas. Entre nosotros no lo necesitabamos. Solté un gruñido de dolor que pronto se hubiera transformado en gemidos de placer de no ser porque en ese momento yo lo sentía solo como una intrusión. Casi una molestia. Jadeé ante cada embestida y pedía más y más, únicamente para seguir con el juego.

Podía sentir los jadeos roncos de Francisco junto con su respiración en mi nuca, a la par que me abrazaba y acercaba más a su cuerpo. Cuando por fin términó y su semen escurrió entre mis piernas, usó su propia camiseta rota para limpiarme y nos vestimos enseguida. A pesar de que las noches en Zamora eran tan calidas como los días, esa en particular comenzaba a helar.

Me metí a la casa de inmediato, sin mirarle ni decir nada.

Al entrar me topé directamente con Bugs y Daffy en la cocina. ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos estado allí afuera? Ellos me miraron como si hubiera interrumpido su charla.

—Ah, ahí estan ustedes…¿Qué estaban haciendo? — preguntó Daffy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Por lo agitados y sudorosos que están yo diría que… estaban jugando luchas. — bromeó Bugs.

—¿Y quién ganó? Yo espero que Pancho, ya que sacrificó su ropa.

—Bueno, ya era una camiseta vieja de todas formas — dijo Panchito riendo, con el torso descubierto. — ¿Y Donald?

—He ahí la cuestión…

—El _Gansito_ dejó una nota diciendo que tuvo que salir a hacer algo y que volvería en un rato— explicó Daffy y nos tendió un trozo de papel. La caligrafía era limpia y todo estaba perfectamente escrito, con puntuación y todo. Sí, era de Donald. —Pero yo creo que su mimado y sensible corazón no pudo resistirlo y fue a entregarse a la policía. Tal vez también a denunciarnos.

Pancho negó con la cabeza.

—No haría algo así

—Pues supongo que ahora solo nos resta esperar— comentó el pálido encogiéndose de hombros— A propósito, ¿Qué es todo esto?

De la mesa donde Daffy había agarrado la nota de Donald, había mas papeles desperdigados. Varios dibujos y planos bastante bien hechos.

—Joder, ¿Eso lo hicieron ustedes?— pregunté.

—Donald fue, yo solamente le di descripciones. Estábamos discutiendo cual sería la forma más eficaz de llevar acabó el robo, si como un asalto a la luz del día o buscar el modo de meternos cuando esté cerrado. Recuerdo que la caja fuerte del banco no es la gran cosa, pero aún asi…

—Tenemos más experiencia con robos directos— dijo Daffy — Es más fácil

—No lo creo— dijo Bugs. Era la primera vez que mencionaba algo acerca del robo, asi que todos lo miramos interesados. —Por la época. Está muy cerca de ser Navidad y los bancos triplican su seguridad— explicó.

—¡El desfile! — dije yo, sentándome en la silla, absorbido por una nueva idea. —Hay que hacerlo durante el desfile de navidad. Toda la policía está mas concentrada en qué tanta gente no se maté entre sí o haya accidentes, además de que la avenida principal donde lo hacen está alejada del banco.

—Que haya accidentes…— repitió el paliducho, pensándolo.

—Tendriamos que discutirlo con Donald— dijo Pancho

—Seguro que su jodida idea de una estafa maestra es ir al banco y pedir por favor que le den el dinero —bromeó Daffy con saña, sentándose junto a mí. Me reí.

—Eh, ¿A dónde fuiste hace rato, bastardo?

A pesar de que lo conocía desde antes, pocas veces le había hablado con tanta familiaridad como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—Tenia la garganta seca por poner al _Gansito_ en su sitio. Fui por unas frias.— señaló un six de cervezas en lata que estaban sobre el fregadero.

—Wow, no dejes que Pancho vea eso. Ya sabes cómo se pone

—¿Crees que yo sería capaz de inducir a mi mejor amigo con problemas de alcohol de nuevo al vicio? Joe, Joe, deja de pensar tan mal de mí.

Rodé los ojos.

—Pero fuera de broma…es verdad —se estiró un poco para tomar el sixpack y meterlo en la alacena de abajo. No era muy buena idea dejar algo así cerca de Francisco, hasta Daffy era conciente de eso.

—Uff, te lo agradezco— dije fingiendo alivio

—Carajo, voy a tener que esconderme cada vez que quiera tomar una…— subió los pies a la mesa, relajándose. Panchito habia ido arriba seguramente a cambiarse y Bugs se había sentado frente a nosotros.

—¿Por qué eso es un problema? — preguntó el paliducho, haciendo un gesto a donde las cervezas.

—Pues, Bugsy cielo, Panchie tiene un asunto muy jodido con el alcohol, digamos que no lo puede ver ni en pintura

—¿Cómo tú y la marihuana? — inquirió con la ceja levantada

—Eso es distinto. Yo puedo fumarme un churro un día y estar perfectamente al siguiente, como tú un cigarro normal. Es cosa de un rato, un ansia momentánea por la tensión, los nervios y esas mierdas. Un trago de whiskey, una inhalada de coca, una inyección de adrenalina en tu puto corazón por un pasón…pero para él es de una y no parar. De días y hasta semanas y vaya, lo ha tenido muy duro tratándo de hallarle una solución.

Saqué una cajetilla de cigarros de un cajón y me llevé uno a la boca.

—No es sólo eso, sino que cuando bebe es completamente alguien mas. — dije, haciéndole señas a Daffy para que me encendiera el cigarro con el mechero que sabía que llevaba en el pantalón.

—Y creeme, no quieres conocer a su otro yo

Bugs miró hacia el pasillo, como esperando que Francisco apareciera de un momento a otro.

—Parece buena persona

—Lo es — dijo Daffy.

Asentí.

—José, ni se te ocurra encender esa mierda aquí— me dijo, quitándome el cigarro apagado de la boca para aventarlo a un lado.

—¡¿Qué?! No me digas que eres de esos putos sensibileros que exigen espacios libres de cancer

—Joder no, pero odio el maldito humo de tabaco y que se me pegue en la ropa.

—¿Y si no fumas porque demonios traes un mechero?

Sacó el dichoso instrumento del pantalón. Era un mechero bastante bonito con diseño militar que tenía las siglas E.N.Z

—Porque nunca sabes cuándo tienes que iniciar un incendio para borrar la evidencia— me contestó sonriendo. A pesar de que Daffy era bastante guapo, tenía que tener cuidado con sus sonrisas porque generalmente lo hacían parecer un lunático.

Por alguna razón, sus palabras se quedaron retumbando en mi mente. _Borrar la evidencia._

—Voy a arriba a bañarme — anuncié, levantándome.

—¿Y ese milagro?

Le arrojé una bola de papel a Daffy.

—Tengo que borrar la evidencia…


	4. Confidentes

**By Donald.**

Sangre. Goteando incesante, pesada; escuchaba su sonido al caer como si estuviera amplificado al docientos porciento. Aterrado, no podía hacer nada para que se detuviera, nunca había podido hacer nada por nadie, ni por sí mismo. Todo se lo dieron en bandeja de plata. Una buena educación, un empleo en la empresa de su tío, la que después sería su novia le fue presentada por su madre, no tuvo amor de sus padres pero tuvo muchas niñeras y muchos juguetes. Todo le fue dado, no se esforzó por nada y por lo tanto no sabía hacer nada. No podía hacer que la sangre dejara de brotar de cuerpos muertos y eso lo hacia sentirse inútil. No quería admitir que estaba asustado pero lo estaba y tenía el llanto atorado en su pecho esperando el momento en el que sus piernas también flaquearan y pudiera soltarlo todo. No iba a hacerlo. Preferiría estar muerto antes de admitir ante esos salvajes que su mundo hacia que se le congelaran los huesos.

Era incapaz de hacer que la sangre parara, pero ellos…ellos controlaban su flujo a su antojo.

Tenia miedo de que el siguiente fuera él mismo.

Tenía la camiseta pegada a la piel debido al sudor frío y sentía como si su corazón en cualquier momento fuera a salir disparado de su caja torácica. Quería fingir que lo que Daffy le había dicho no le había afectado para nada y pudo haber engañado a los demas, pero no a si mismo. De verdad que no lo entendía, Donald nunca había hecho nada malo en su vida y sin embargo ese maldito negro idiota lo había hecho sentir culpable de su mera existencia, como si su vida desde un inicio fuera un error, mientras que ellos, Daffy y Francisco, tras haber abatido a dos personas a tiros, andaban tranquilos sin que nada les perturbara. Como si aquello fuera tan normal como salir a pasear a un parque. Tenía envidia al mismo tiempo que temia qué tal indiferencia a la vida humana fuera contagiosa; que algo así fuera cosa de todos los días en este nuevo mundo.

Y Bugs…Dios, la imagen de su navaja abriendo la tierna carne del cuello de alguien se reproducía en su mente con tanta claridad como una película. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía verlo.

Lo peor era que todo ese caos había sido por Donald. De no ser por ellos el único que estaría lleno de sangre goteante sería él pero no quería estar agradecido.

La resignación lo estaba matando, manteniendo una opresión en su garganta como si hubiera tragado una enorme píldora sin agua. Se había acostumbrado a no rechistar y a confirmarse, sacando a relucir su volátil carácter solo cuando la ocasión de verdad lo ameritaba, pero solía quedarse callado y acataba cada orden que le daban, ya fueran sus padres, su tío e incluso su hermana. Estaba acostumbrado a que le pasarán por encima, sin embargo, con estos cuatro imbéciles la cosa era más difícil, era más pesado y asfixiante.

Se suponía que Donald era mejor que ellos, que tenía valores éticos, moral y educación, pero eso importaba una mierda considerando que estaba prácticamente a su merced. Eran ellos quienes estaban ayudándole a él, no al revés. Cuando quisieran podían entregarlo y tal vez ganar una pasta por ello. Tenía que hacer que creyeran que lo necesitaban, que era primordial para darles algo a ganar. Tenía que hacerse cercano a ellos. En el fondo eso era lo que más le desagradaba.

Se había puesto a charlar con Frank sobre el banco, las tiendas que le quedaban cerca, la posición de las calles donde estaba, los horarios que manejaba, cuantos guardias tenía…y aunque habían tenido una buena recopilación de información e ideas, su mente estaba en otro lado. Internamente odiando y despreciando a cada uno de ellos, como un niño berrinchudo al que sus padres han castigado sin cenar.

Bugs le había preguntado si podía salir a buscar a Daffy y a Donald le había sorprendió su respeto tan repentino, al menos para preguntar antes de hacer algo. Le había agradado su consideración pero aún no podía sentirse del todo cómodo con su presencia; sentía que no podía ocultarle nada a Bugs por más que quisiera, sus ojos captaban cada gesto y leían entre líneas. Era perturbador, como si pudiera saber exactamente lo que pensaban los demás. Como si pudiera leerlo como un libro abierto y dejarlo desarmado con lo que pudiera aprender, justo como Daffy había hecho.

Bugs se fue y después de un rato, Frank se levantó para preparar café para todos y salir a acompañar a José a fumar a fuera. Donald se quedo solo en la cocina, con el montón de dibujos, planos y hojas con ideas escritas en ellas, sintiendo ese ambiente, algo como de oficina, estudios y estrategia, muy familiar y agradable. Como un espacio para él y nada más.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta y todo su buen humor se desvaneció cuando pensó que podían ser Bugs y Daffy, pero los toquidos no parecían ser adultos. Eran suaves y a penas sonaban. Abrió con cautela la puerta, tranquilizándose al ver que solo era un niño, tal vez de unos ocho años, lugareño y con las mejillas quemadas por el sol. Le entregó un sobre, mirando a su alrededor como si algo lo estuviera acechando, notablemente nervioso. Luego pareció darse cuenta de algo y le preguntó:

—¿Usted es el único gringo rubio que vive aquí, verdad?

Donald pensó automáticamente en Bugs, que también era rubio y _gringo_ , pero era poco probable que lo llamaran así como referencia, porque técnicamente su pelo era blanco y parecía más escandinavo que nada.

—Si, eso creo.

—La nota es del señor Disney— dijo el niño, para después echar a correr a la salida trasera de la unidad.

En otro momento le habría parecido algo bajo que Mickey utilizara a un niño para comunicarse con él pero parecía ser lo más sensato. Nadie rastrearia ni sospecharía de un niño.

Abrió la nota, que solo tenía una dirección y un pequeño croquis dibujado. No había fecha ni hora, por lo que Donald supuso que quería verlo de inmediato y aunque no fuera así, ya no quería pasar más tiempo en aquella casa. Tenía ganas de salir un rato, así que dejó escrita una nota a los imbéciles diciéndoles que iba a salir por unos asuntos pendientes.

—Huyes al primer enfrentamiento— le dijo su tío muerto dentro de su cabeza justo cuando procedía a salir de aquella casa. Donald llevaba puesta una sudadera y el gorro levantado, parecido a los cientos de maleantes en la ciudad. Su tío iba impecable con su traje y su bastón. — Cobarde. No hubieras durado ni una hora en las minas en las que crecí y trabaje en Escocia.

—¿Vas a empezar con eso? Nunca me dejabas en paz con esa historia. Solías decir que por eso mi generación era de maricones.

Abrio la reja para salir de la unidad.

—Fue un error, no quería decir que tu generación era de maricones, solo que tú lo eras.

—Si, claro, añadamos eso a la larga lista de insultos que tenías para mí. Algunos más inspirados que otros —dijo el rubio con cansancio.

Le parecía curioso que el tío Scrooge se afanaba en insultarlo, provocarlo y menospreciarlo pero aún así solían ser cercanos y Donald estaba seguro que su tío confiaba en él, lo cual ya era mucho decir porque el hombre no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera su propia sombra. Estaba constantemente paranoico creyendo que cualquiera que le hablara o le diera un buenos días estaba tratando de robarle su fortuna. Ya después Donald descubriría a que se debía tanta cautela, que un _Boss_ tenía que tener ojos y oídos en todos lados y jamás debía darle la espalda a nadie, amigo o enemigo, porque corría el riesgo de ser apuñalado. Justo lo que terminó ocurriendo. Muchas veces en la cárcel el rubio se había preguntado si su tío habría preferido que fuera él quien lo traicionara, que fuera alguien de su línea directa de sangre que se hiciera con el poder. Contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, Scrooge McDougg valoraba mucho a la familia. No tanto a su familia real, porque nunca dejaba de decir pestes de los padres de Donald y sus demás parientes, pero sentía a su familia criminal como la verdadera y cuando Donald comenzo a ser parte de ella el rubio no pudo sentirme más honrado. Jamás hizo nada ilegal, ya que su pertenencia allí no era más que un título y la única responsabilidad que tenía era mantener la boca cerrada, pero se sentía extrañamente integrado. Parte de algo

Tragó saliva de manera nerviosa.

Deliberadamente ignoraba todo lo que la familia criminal hacia, toda la miseria que causaba en ese pequeño país, todo lo que el simple nombre de Scrooge representaba. Ahora que al fin se atrevía a pensarlo se sentía horrible por ello.

Donald observó el mapa dibujado que venía en la carta y reconoció el punto de encuentro enseguida. El jodido bar de la noche anterior, _El Kumbala._ Se preguntaba porque Mickey lo había escogido. Acelero el paso porque comenzaba a oscurecer y no quería andar por allí a altas horas de la noche sabiendo que Santa María era uno de los lugares mas inseguros del mundo.

La fachada del bar estaba igual de mugrienta, llena de grafitis y el cartel de neón parpadeaba. Aún seguían allí los vidrios de la botella que había roto la noche anterior.

Aún era temprano, las siete, así que el sitio no estaba tan concurrido. Ya había algunas personas cayéndose de borrachas y algo más en las mesas de las esquinas, pero fuera de eso parecía todo en orden. El bartender y dueño, al que Donald recordaba que Panchito había dicho que conocía, estaba tras la barra limpiando vasos. Era un hombre joven, tal vez de su misma edad, que tenía un curioso mechón de cabello blanco que destacaba entre la intensa negrura del resto de su pelo, largo y amarrado en una coleta baja. Tenia somnolientos ojos marrones y apenas se asomaba una barba en su mentón.

—¿Necesita algo? — le preguntó a Donald nada más verlo. Iba vestido como camarero, con traje y toda la cosa. En realidad desentonaba con aquel asqueroso lugar.

—Alguien me llamó. Alguien importante — dijo evitando más detalles. Por fortuna el bartender entendió de inmediato, porque se acercó a a través de la barra y le susurró:

— _Monsieur_ Disney lo espera en el tercer piso, habitación 35— luego señaló con la cabeza a una puerta a lado de la barra.

Donald no tenía más opción, yendo hacia el lugar señalado encontrándose con muchas escaleras subiendo en forma de caracol. Por fuera el lugar no se veía tan grande como al parecer era. Al ir ascendiendo los gritos y fuertes ruidos dentro de las habitaciones eran cada vez peores. El rubio no quería imaginarse que clase de asuntos turbios estaban teniendo lugar en aquellas habitaciones, pero no pudo evitar que a sus oídos llegarán toda clase de amenazas y palabras altisonantes, así como parejas discutiendo o gemidos de sexo. Aceleró el paso al escuchar el horrido estruendo de una pistola con silenciador.

La habitación 35 del tercer piso no parecía muy distinta a las demás. Estaba en el fondo de un pasillo donde el papel tapiz se estaba cayendo a pedazos tanto como las paredes, entre las que se podía ver las tuberías, y al piso de madera le hacían falta tablas en algunas zonas. La placa de latón con el número estaba oxidada.

Toco un par de veces hasta que una voz conocida le dijo que podía pasar.

Mickey estaba sentado frente a un escritorio en el fondo del cuarto, dándole la espalda a un gran ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared. Por ningún lado se podía ver algo que no fuera mobiliario de oficina.

Mike estaba distraído garabateando algo en unos papeles hasta que vio a Donald. Su expresión hasta ese momento fría y concentrada cambio a una cálida sonrisa. Se levantó de inmediato pero su altura no vario en lo más mínimo. Mickey era más bajo que él, al menos unos cinco centímetros, pero Donald estaba seguro que ni siquiera Daffy se habrían metido con él por ello. Mickey poseía una cara bondadosa e inocentona que lo hacia parecer más joven de lo que realmente era y su intenso cabello negro con un pulcro corte no hacía más que acrecentar esa apariencia. Sin embargo, era la clase de persona de la que nadie se burlaba ( _Un líder nato,_ lo habría llamado el Tío Scrooge), con una personalidad de hierro detrás de sus analíticos ojos castaños de largas pestañas.

—¡Don! Llegaste más pronto de lo que esperaba— Mike fue hasta él, animándolo a pasar. No lo dejo sentarse hasta ponerle un vaso de cristal con brandy en la mano, que Donald aceptó por pura cortesía.

—Tengo cuatro maricones metidos en esa casa ahora mismo. Dame un respiro.

—¿De verdad los cuatro?— dijo Mickey, sirviéndose brandy a sí mismo de una elegante botella.

—Bueno, estoy seguro solo de dos.

—Apropósito, de eso quería hablarte.

El semblante de Mickey vario un poco, dejándole paso a Michael T. Disney, candidato a jefe de distrito de Santa María y actual jefe delegacional. Donald sujetó su vaso con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Qué estás planeando, amigo mío?

—Depende de a qué te refieres, Mike.

—No creas que te quito el ojo de encima. Supongo que hasta me preocupo más por tu seguridad que tú mismo, considerando que te paseas por Zamora como si nada —Donald levantó la ceja, retador. No estaba de humor para reproches.

—¿Estas siguiéndome?

—Puede que la policía no tenga ni el menor rastro de ti, gracias a mí de hecho, pero yo no soy la policía. Tengo que saber dónde estás cada minuto del día, con quien estás, con quién _no_ estás. Y si tengo que preguntarte qué haces con alguien como Lucas Drake, lo pregunto. Recuerda que estás bajo mi ala protectora.

—Michael, eres más una rata que un ave, honestamente —dijo el rubio sin inmutarse— Y a todo esto ¿Quién mierda es Lucas Drake?

Mike saco una fotografía presidiaria donde podía verse un hombre de frente sosteniendo un cartel con su nombre. Así que era él. Ese maldito negro de mierda.

—Daffy…

—¿Y bien?

Donald se quedó mirando la fotografía unos segundos más antes de devolvérsela a Mike.

—¿Te enteraste del tiroteo en aquel diner?

—Claro que sí, salió en las noticias hace un rato, pero como es costumbre a nadie le importa.

—Pues bien, este hijo de puta me salvó la vida. Iban por mí y ambos sabemos quienes y por qué.

La furia en la voz de Donald era palpable a cada palabra, con sonidos ahogados como si estuviera conteniendo algo. Mickey lo miró expectante.

—Los conocías ¿Verdad? — inquirió el de cabello negro, afirmando más que preguntando.

El rubio miró al piso, aún con su vaso sin beber en las manos.

—Solo a uno. Cuando era niño mi tío me mandaba con él a comprar dulces o al zoológico. Era uno de sus hombres de más confianza y supongo que lo fue hasta su muerte. Le decían el _Lento_ Rodríguez, por su actitud calmada, pero nadie le ganaba cuando de pistolas se trataba.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Gracias a Dios, Lucas Drake y Francisco González fueron mejores.

Se quedaron en silencio un instante. Las palabras sobraban en una situación como aquella y Donald estaba seguro que Mickey lo entendía. Siempre habían sido confidentes y Mike era alguien altamente empático; podía imaginar lo que Donald sentía no solo siendo acusado de algo tan horrible como matar a su familiar, sino también porque gente que él consideraba sus amigos querían asesinarlo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No quería mencionarte nada hasta estar realmente seguro de lo que voy a hacer, ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de lo que vaya a parecerte, pero esto es algo que, a mi juicio, debo hacer por mi cuenta. —Suspiró— Voy a asaltar un banco con ayuda de esos criminales.

Los ojos de Mike se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso estas….

—….loco, lo sé, pero escucha, no solo es por eso. Necesito ganarme el respeto de las familias criminales de Zamora ahora que los McDougg me odian y van tras mi trasero. Y dinero, mucho dinero.

—¿Quieres aliarte con ellos para que te protejan? Pero yo puedo….

Donald lo interrumpió de nuevo, cada vez más emocionado por sus propias palabras. Por el momento no quería seguir pensando en negativo.

—Mick, de verdad agradezco lo que tratas de hacer por mí, aún en contra de todo lo que has construido en este país sin ley, pero tengo mis propios planes. Pretendo financiar a la familia Russo para que me den su protección, ya que son los menos contentos con el deceso de mi tío. Quiero atacar a los McDougg desde adentro y quién me humilló pague.

Mickey dio un trago a su vaso con toda tranquilidad.

—Los Russo son imparciales.

—Desde que mataron a mi tío ya nadie lo es. Y no creas que no te necesito o desprecio tu ayuda, pero no quisiera que se viera manchada tu imagen por asuntos sucios, sobre todo ahora que las elecciones se acercan.

El hombre de cabello negro como la noche esbozó una sonrisa tras el cristal de su vaso.

—Oh, de hecho ya han pasado. El anuncio oficial es en unos cuantos días, iniciando Diciembre, pero estás viendo al nuevo Jefe de Gobierno de Santa María.

—Wow, enhorabuena amigo…

Mike levantó la mano interrumpiendo el discurso de felicitación del rubio.

—Asi que, ahora que estoy en las grandes ligas como dirigente de la capital de Zamora, las cosas cambian para bien ¿No? Creo que es tan conveniente para ti conservar mi amistad como lo será para mí la tuya si logras tu cometido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Mickey dejó su vaso de cristal sobre el escritorio de roble, dándose la vuelta para ver a través del gran ventanal que tenía una pobre vista de la ciudad. Desde donde estaban solo podía verse a un grupo de chicos de secundario enrollados en una pelea en un callejón entre dos edificios de aspecto abandonado.

—Desde hace muchos años, cuando recién empecé en este país, quise hacer las cosas de la mejor manera. Mejorar la calidad de vida de los ciudadanos, acabar con los grupos delictivos y el crimen en general. Creía que no podía… no _debía_ rebajarme a su nivel y hacer todo limpiamente poniéndome en manos de la ley y el orden. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que en un lugar como Zamora el gobierno es solo una familia criminal más y tener ideas de justicia no es más que una utopía tonta. Se debe combatir el fuego con el fuego. De alguna manera he logrado llegar hasta aquí como un hombre de bien, ganándome al pueblo como debe de ser, sin engaños, pero en cuanto los _demás_ sepan lo que quiero hacer y lo que represento para ellos, querrán apartarme del camino.

Mike hizo un gesto con el dedo como de cortarse el cuello. Donald por primera vez en toda la charla le dio un trago a su brandy, largo e intranquilo. No sabía a quien se refería precisamente su amigo con "los demás" y no quería preguntar.

—Entonces, si necesitas mi apoyo para lograr lo que quieres, tener de tu lado a una familia neutral, estoy más que dispuesto a darte lo que necesites. Nunca está de más tener un político en tus filas. Y para un político tampoco están de sobra los matones armados.

—¿Tu ala protectora? — se burló Donald con confianza.

—Ya que dices que soy un ratón ¿Qué sería?

—Los ratones no están tan mal, después de todo _espantan a los elefantes._

Se dieron un apretón de manos que simbolizaba su reciente unión como socios, pero que también llevaba algo de la relación de amistad pasada, cuando ambos eran niños en Calisota.

—Una cosa más. Una advertencia más de amigos que de socios— dijo Mike una vez que el rubio se disponía a irse.

—¿Qué es?

—Mi hermano.

Donald, ya relajado por el alcohol y la conversación, volvió a tensarse al oír aquello. Incluso el alboroto que había en las demás habitaciones del edificio pareció detenerse ante las palabras de Mickey.

—Ah, el policía. ¿Sigue trabajando en Nueva York? — preguntó el rubio, tratando que sonara como una pregunta casual.

—Si, en realidad es muy bueno en lo que hace, tal vez demasiado. Está a cargo de la investigación de tu caso, Donny. Zamora quiere quedar bien con América y accedieron a dejarlos pasar. Él está aquí para darte caza.

Donald trató de evocar algún grato recuerdo de la infancia que incluyera a Oswald Iwerks, pero solo pudo pensar en un niño raro y lleno de ira que parecía querer hacerle la vida difícil a quien se dejara. Solamente Mickey, su medio hermano, parecía aguantarlo y de igual manera Oswald le retribuía el afecto, pero fuera de eso era la clase de muchacho que le gustaba tirar panales de abejas de los árboles con resorteras y buscar serpientes en la maleza para ocultarlas en la alacena y asustar a la mucama; y ahora la perspectiva de que ese mismo niño, convertido en adulto y además en policía, estuviera tras él le erizaba la piel.

—Mi hermano comparte mis mismas ideas de justicia, pero su forma de actuar es muy radical y es bastante terco. No tiene ningún caso hablarle de nuestros planes, ni siquiera querrá entender. Solo te puedo advertir sobre esto y entorpecer su investigación.

—Lamento tener que ponerte contra tu familia— dijo Donald con toda sinceridad.

—Es por un bien mayor, Donald. Que no se te olvide.

El rubio asintió, despidiéndose de Mickey. Bajo las escaleras hasta el último piso sintiéndose más fuerte y decidido que nunca, aunque aún con cierto temor pero ya no por las cosas que estuvieran pasando en las otras habitaciones, sino por el alboroto que era su propia situación, donde al parecer todo el mundo quería usar su cráneo como balón de fútbol.

 **By Bugs.**

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Bugs, queriendo alejarse un poco de los fuertes brazos del hombre moreno, quien en ese momento lo tenía acorralado en una esquina de la cocina, repartiendo besos y mordidas de su cuello a su pecho.

—Seguramente son los dos imbéciles allá arriba que tiraron algo. Ignoralos— dijo Daffy con fastidio sin detener su actividad. El pálido sin embargo se quedó rígido y atento a otro sonido, como un conejo en el bosque que ha oído un depredador.

No tardó ni medio minuto en oírse otro estruendo y ambos se percataron de que eso se escuchaba un poco lejano, del lado donde estaba el gran portón de entrada a la unidad. Manteniéndose callados, se acercaron a la ventana, olvidándose por completo del sexo que pretendían tener minutos atrás.

—Eso sonó como una pistola con silenciador— comentó Daffy con un brillo intenso en la mirada— Bugs, avisa a Pan y Zé.

—No en necesario— dijo el joven de cabello verde bajando las escaleras con Panchito detrás—Lo oímos todo.

—¿Debemos dar por hecho que vienen por José?— preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Y por Donald también, sino es que ya lo tienen. Hay que salir por detrás, directo a la camioneta. ¿Tienen armas?

—Solo mis dos pistolas y poca munición— contestó Francisco —Aun si somos más, tenemos poca ventaja.

—Pon de recordatorio "Conseguir armas" para más adelante, es un fastidio estar así— dijo Daffy a Bugs.

—¿Ahora soy tu secretaria?

—¡Vámonos de una vez!— gritó José.

Los cuatro hombres iban camino a la cochera para abordar la Misery Machine, hasta que se escuchó que forzaban el picaporte de la puerta principal de la casa. Alguien intentaba entrar y ese alguien sabía exactamente quienes estaban en la casa. Bugs quiso regresar para afrontar al enemigo directamente, pero fue retenido tanto por Francisco cómo por Daffy.

—Yo me hago cargo— dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Bugs no conocía muy bien a aquel hombre lleno de energía y buenas intenciones, así que no sabía hasta que punto era confiable pero por otro lado no tenía tiempo para dudar.

—No te preocupes por él. Se ve como un idiota, pero puede solo. —dijo su pareja una vez que abordaron el vehículo y lo ponía en marcha.

Al pálido no le importaba en lo más mínimo la seguridad del pelirrojo, pero eso no iba a decírselo a Daffy. Lo que le preocupaba era que pudiera traicionarles o ponerles en más peligro.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de abrir la puerta del garaje. Avanzaron así, llevándosela de por medio, arrancándola de la pared con la camioneta.

—¿Panchito sabrá dónde encontrarnos?— preguntó aquel enano de cabello verde.

—Claro que si— respondió el moreno en tono de regaño, como si en esa situación no hubiera lugar para dudas.

Bugs se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a preguntar sobre el paradero de Donald.


	5. Rojo

**By Francisco.**

Había atorado la puerta con una de las sillas plegables que estaban en la cocina. No era mucho, pero le daría aunque sea un poco de tiempo para esconderse de sus enemigo y atacarlos por sorpresa. Tendría que concentrarse especialmente en dar tiros directos para ocupar la menor cantidad de balas. _Un disparo, una muerte_ era el lema que utilizaban los francotiradores del ejército. Lo meditó en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras permanecía quieto y pegado a la pared en el hueco que había bajo la escalera, sosteniendo el arma en alto con ambas manos como un policía. Rara vez lo hacia así, ya que era lo suficientemente fuerte y entrenado para evitar el retroceso del arma y podía sostenerla y disparar con una sola mano, sin embargo sabía que en esa situación los disparos no serían de advertencia, sino liso y llano tiraría a matar. Sentía su vieja Beretta 92 como una extensión más de su cuerpo que como una herramienta, lista para entrar en acción.

La puerta dejó de forcejear y de inmediato se escuchó el motor de la Misery Machine ponerse en marcha. Ellos estaban dentro. Ellos estaban a salvo. Eso era lo único que quería saber. Francisco salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia el patio trasero, donde horas antes él y José habían hecho el amor, saltó la gran valla con la destreza de un gimnasta olímpico y corrió rumbo al frente de la casa. Allí aquel hombre iba tras la camioneta, intentando darle en las ruedas para detenerla, pero ya era tarde, se encontraba a metros de distancia. Francisco solía decir que la forma de conducir de Daffy, digna de un maníaco en fuga, lo iba a terminar matando, y ahora eso mismo les había salvado la vida.

Miró alrededor esperando ver a alguien más, ya fuera en los jardines de las demás casas o arriba de las estructuras, sin encontrar nada. Aquel hombre de espaldas a él era el único.

A lo lejos pudo ver un par de guardias de seguridad, reconocibles por sus uniformes azules, tirados en un charco de sangre. Tal vez ese sujeto era el único, pero él solo había logrado evadir a siete guardias armados. Panchito no dudó ni un segundo más en volver a levantar su pistola y apuntar, acercándose más a ese hombre. Jaló el gatillo.

Como si hubiera oído desde donde estaba el accionar de la pistola, el hombre se dio la vuelta y la bala lo golpeo justo en el centro del pecho, derribándolo; pero antes de caer pudo incorporarse flexionando las piernas con los reflejos de un ninja. Llevaba chaleco antibalas debajo de la ropa. Francisco pudo ver de frente al hombre antes de ocultarse al lado de la casa.

No era muy corpulento o alto, de hecho debía tener la misma complexión física que Donald, pero eso solo lo hacía más ágil. Era de raza negra ,con una ancha nariz y pequeñas rastas en la cabeza como gusanos negros. Francisco lo vio solo un instante, sin embargo había bastado para que numerosos recuerdos comenzaran a reproducirse en su mente como una película mal filmada, en donde aquel hombre no era protagonista en ninguna escena, estando solo de fondo.

—Estas con ellos verdad ¿Verdad? —dijo el hombre, sin moverse del lugar donde estaba parado—Nunca dejaste de protegerle el culo a esa basura con cabellos de payaso.

Su acento apenas se notaba en cada sílaba que decía pero estaba allí, difícilmente reconocible, a diferencia de José quien a pesar de los años seguía teniendo su pronunciado acento de Brasil como si acabara de aprender a hablar inglés.

Néstor Maradona.

—Es un gusto saludarte también, Nessa. Ha pasado un rato— dijo Panchito sin salir de su escondite.

—No me vengas con tu maldito intento de encanto. Sabes que conmigo no funciona, mexicano idiota.

—Entonces tal vez quieras que te salude de otra manera— acto seguido Pancho disparo tres veces contra el brasileño, con este poniéndose pecho tierra de inmediato y regresándole las balas.

Era inútil, se estaba quedando sin municiones e incluso la idea de tirar a matar se había esfumado de su mente ahora que sabía que se trataba de Néstor, el viejo amigo de José.

Estaba perdido, pero al menos sus compañeros estaban a salvo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó una vez que el otro dejó de dispararle (o más bien a la pared)

—No mucho en realidad, solo ponerle una bala en el cráneo al bastardo de Zé, pero ahora que se me ha escapado, creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo, mexicanito.

—¿A José? ¿Por qué a José exactamente? —Eran buenos camaradas. Francisco aún lo recordaba. Nessa había metido a José a una de las tantas pequeñas pandillas que había en ese entonces para que sobreviviera. José una vez había dicho que Nessa era su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué no lo sabes o te haces el tonto? En todos lados se están ofreciendo jugosas sumas por tus pequeños fugitivos. Además, yo y tú querido José tenemos cuentas pendientes.

Antes de que el sonido de la voz de Néstor se escuchara más cerca, Francisco echó a correr en dirección a la cerca. Si lograba saltarla y luego a la siguiente estaría libre en la calle. El pensamiento de que no debía asesinar a Néstor Maradona se había instalado en su cerebro como una orden dada por un superior y no podía ignorarla ni aunque pudiera su vida en riesgo. Además no sabía en cuanto tiempo podrían conseguir más armas y no quería desperdiciar lo poco que tenía ahuyentando al brasileño.

—Deja de huir, hombre. ¿Dónde quedo el magnífico tirador que nunca fallaba un giro? _Pistolas_ te llamaban ¿No? El ejército estaría muy decepcionado….

Estaba a punto de lograrlo, había saltado la primera cerca con maestría. Solo una más y todo saldría bien. Apoyo su pie derecho en una rugosidad de la valla para darse impuso, sosteniendo todo su peso en sus brazos.

Todo fue muy rápido. Lo único que sintió fue un dolor agudo en el costado y entonces ya no pudo seguir sosteniéndose, cayendo hacia adelante. Alcanzo a ver a Néstor, trepado en la valla con una pistola en la mano. Había oído el disparo, había sentido el dolor, pero había tardado mucho en percatarse de lo que había ocurrido.

—No seguiré jugando al pilla pilla, bastardo.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer del otro lado de la cerca. Francisco González alias _Pistolas_ por fin había sido abatido. El rastro de sangre que había dejado era del mismo tono rojo intenso que su cabello.

 **By José.**

Pasó al menos media hora hasta que dejaron de dar vueltas, seguros de que nadie los seguía, y regresaron a la ciudad. José no podía dejar de pensar en que había sido de Panchito y quién o quiénes eran los que los habían encontrado. Por ahora solo podía contar con que su pelirrojo amigo regresaría a salvó y recordaría el lugar que entre los cuatro habían planeado como escondite provisional. Muy a su pesar también pensaba en Donald, si lo habían capturado, asesinado o estaba sin ningún rasguño en algún lugar.

—Supongo que tendremos que cambiar de vehículo una vez más— dijo Daffy con un tono de voz que José no supo cómo interpretar, sin apartar la mirada del camino.

Era evidente que el negro amaba su maldita camioneta. La tenía bien cuidada, limpia y a leguas se notaba que invertía mucho en ella, a juzgar por la calidad de los asientos y la pintura; pero hasta a José se le hacía insensible que se preocupara más por ella que por Francisco. De hecho parecía que al único al que le importaba era al propio José y eso significaba algo muy jodido.

—Tal vez deberíamos regresar…—mencionó en voz baja, esperando que alguno de sus dos acompañantes lo apoyarán.

—¿Por qué?— dijo Daffy de inmediato con brusquedad —Va a estar bien. Siempre lo está.

—Ni siquiera sabemos con quién mierda lo dejamos ¿Y qué tal si….

—¡No lo menciones! —gritó el moreno dedicándole una feroz mirada por el retrovisor. Parecía que no quería dejar que el pensamiento de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a Francisco entrará en su cabeza, pero en la mente de José le habían pasado mil y un cosas horribles y no iba a estar tranquilo.

—¡Podría estar muerto, cabrón!— gritó el brasileño.

—¡Que no lo está!

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

—¡Simplemente es así! Él no puede morir, el imbécil no puede— dijo Daffy probablemente tratando de convencerse y convencer a los demás. José ya había estado en situaciones así antes, donde la muerte se abalanzaba sobre ellos y el único pensamiento de _esto no está pasando_ era lo único que mantenía el grupo a flote. Un consuelo tonto e inútil cuando se trataba de no volver a ver con vida a viejos camaradas. José ya había aprendido a vivir con esa idea impresa en su mente, pero con Panchito era diferente. Con ese maldito pelirrojo todo era siempre jodidamente distinto, jodidamente incómodo.

—Daffy, solo da vuelta y regresemos a…

—No

—¡¿Por qué no?!

La ira en el pecho del brasileño era palpitante y quemaba y sin embargo, él mismo sabía que solo era para ocultar su frustración y preocupación. El chico al que constantemente le importaba un carajo el mundo tenía ganas de arrancarse los cabellos por la rabia de no poder hacer nada.

—Si regresamos y quiénes nos persiguen siguen ahí, los esfuerzos de Francisco habrán sido en vano. Nos dio la oportunidad de escapar ¿No?

José quiso contra argumentar, pero Daffy tenia razón y el hecho de que Daffy estuviera siendo razonable y lógico significaba que la situación había alcanzado números gigantes en la escala de la mierda. Eso acrecentó su enojo, soltando una patada al asiento de Bugs, quien hasta ese momento los había estado mirando como si estuvieran locos.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa contigo, viejo?— se quejó el pálido volviéndose hacia José.

—¡¿Es que no te importa nada de lo que está pasando?!

—Era amigo suyo, no mío— contestó inmediatamente, resuelto. A José no se le pasó el _era_ y al parecer a Daffy tampoco, pero este no dijo nada.

—Debiste haberte quedado tú— soltó el brasileño sin pensar.

Bugs no reaccionó de ninguna manera, solo se quedó mirándolo con aquellos ojos intensos de color violeta.

—Tal vez — respondió

—Ya cierren la boca ambos— dijo Daffy con voz profunda, dando una violenta vuelta con la camioneta que hizo que tanto Bugs como José se golpearan contra las puertas.

Por la discusión José no se había dado cuenta de que habían regresado por una de las calles cercanas a la unidad habitacional, justo detrás de donde se encontraba el Kumbala.

Aquel bar, que era más de lo que parecía, era administrado por un viejo amigo de Daffy -según les había contado- y se mantenía neutral contra las familias. Por un acuerdo que se tenía con Pepe, el dueño, estaba prohibido que se aliara con alguna familia como para las familias estaba prohibido tomar el lugar por la fuerza. Y ya lo habían intentado, pues el local, que lucía como un mugriento barsucho por fuera, era en realidad un gran edificio de apartamentos que muchos años antes había sido un hotel y contaba con estacionamiento e incluso helipuerto. Justo en el estacionamiento subterráneo era a donde ellos estaban entrando.

Había compartimientos aparte para cuando llegaban coches que querían permanecer especialmente ocultos o eran demasiado lujosos para estar con los demás y exponerse a un robo. Daffy se estacionó en uno de ellos y cuando los tres bajaron, cerró el compartimiento con una cadena y un candado que llevaba en la camioneta.

Entraron al Kumbala por una puerta oculta detrás de un gran contenedor de basura, entrando a un cuarto minúsculo que era una especie de almacén de licores. Los estantes estaban repletos de botellas de todas formas y colores.

—Panchito se volvería loco si viera esto — comento José impresionado, cayendo en cuenta que tal vez Panchito nunca tendría la oportunidad de entrar allí. Había pasado meses en prisión sin saber de él y era justo ahora, cuando pensaba que ya no volvería a verlo, cuando de verdad empezaba a extrañarlo.

Daffy tomó una de las botellas con etiqueta negra y le dio un trago directo, antes de pararse frente a la pequeña puerta del otro extremo del cuarto y tocar. Una rendija en medio de la puerta se abrió y pudieron ver los ojos castaños del hombre del otro lado.

—¡Ah, _Monsieur,_ que gusto verlo de nuevo!— dijo el hombre a través de la rendija.

—Lo mismo digo, francesillo. Oye, traje unos amigos a la fiesta — Daffy apunto con el pulgar hacia donde estaban Bugs y José.

—Muy bien, entren por la puerta que está detrás de aquel estante, por favor.

—Esto tiene tantas puertas secretas como una película de miedo— dijo el brasileño.

—Supongo que era un escondite de alcohol para la época de la prohibición— respondió Daffy, haciendo apenas esfuerzo para mover unos centímetros el estante repleto y que pudieran pasar.

—¿También hubo prohibición aquí?— preguntó Bugs.

—Si, justo después de la de América y duró mucho más. —El moreno abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto con la mano. —Primero las damas.

—Jodete

Entraron a una oficina bastante elegante, con poca iluminación debido a que la única ventana estaba cubierta con una cortina negra. Ahí los muebles eran de madera barnizada y había varios adornos dorados por todas partes, así como un mullido diván de terciopelo rojo donde José no dudó en sentarse cuando lo vio. Daffy y Bugs solo se recetaron en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

Frente a ellos entró un hombre joven vestido de camarero con un llamativo mechón de cabello blanco entre su pelo negro. A ojos de José, tanto el hombre como su oficina parecían irrealmente elegantes comparándolo con la porquería que era el Kumbala, como sacados del set de una película tipo _Pretty Woman._

—Han pasado…¿Cuánto? ¿Siete años desde la última vez que nos vimos, Pepe?— dijo Daffy recargado en el borde del escritorio.

—Usted siempre solía ir y venir, _Monsieur Daffy,_ yo solo esperaba el momento en que regresara —Pepe sonrió y entonces reparó en José y Bugs, quienes parecían embelesados por un cartelon enmarcado del dibujo de un gato negro con un fondo amarillo, que estaba colgado a lado de la ventana.— ¿Va a presentarme a sus apuestos acompañantes?

Ambos nombrados voltearon al mismo tiempo. Daffy se pasó la mano por su erizado cabello negro.

—Oh si. Pepe, te presento a José, amigo de Francisco.

— _Oui,_ ya lo conocía. Vino hace anoche con el simpático _roux_ — José no entendía que significaba eso, pero suponía que Pepe se refería a Francisco y no quería seguir oyendo hablar de él con toda la incertidumbre.

—Si, lo recuerdo. Sirves unos cócteles geniales— contestó tratando de esconder su incomodidad.

—Y él — continuo el moreno, haciendo un gesto hacia Bugs— es mi novio.

Los ojos del francés se agrandaron al escuchar eso último.

—¿Está bromeando?

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? —dijo Daffy cruzándose de brazos con altanería.

—Daff, tienes cara de muchas cosas… Hola, llámame Bugs, viejo. Soy de Brooklyn, en América —dijo el pálido ofreciéndole la mano al francés, quien la estrechó de inmediato.

—¡Es realmente un gusto! — exclamó Pepe— Debo decir que si bien me sorprende descubrir las preferencias reales de _Monsieur Daffy,_ también admito que tiene muy buen gusto. Es usted un ángel caído del cielo.

Rara vez reaccionaba a algo, así que a José se le hizo extraño que el pálido sonriera de buenas a primeras al punto de formar arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Por alguna razón eso le hizo sentirse enfermo. Se levantó y salió por una de las tres puertas que había en la habitación, la única que aún no había sido usada y no le importaba a donde conducía. Salió a un corredor que, de no ser por lo deteriorado de algunas puertas y la alfombra, podía haber parecido de un hotel de lujo. Justo al fondo había una escalera.

Se quedó parado en medio de ese pasillo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan perdido.

—¿Qué haces? — escuchó la voz gruesa de Daffy tras de sí. No quiso darse la vuelta a enfrentarlo, pero pudo imaginar que estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Su típica pose de chulo, como si su cuerpo de infarto fuera una carga muy pesada y tuviera que recargarse constantemente en todos lados para descansar.

Quiso responderle algo, alguna broma o frase sarcástica, algo que demostrara que estaba bien con todo lo que estaba sucediendo y que podía lidiar con cualquier cosa como ellos, pero nada se le ocurrió.

—Nos darán una habitación ¿O no?

—¿Una habitación? ¿A penas empieza la acción y el bebé ya quiere irse a la camita?— dijo el otro, provocador.

A José de verdad le agradaba Daffy y consideraba su actitud de matón _pretty badass_ la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en un momento como aquel sus comentarios solo le parecían tan hirientes como un montón de pequeñas navajas de afeitar. El brasileño siguió parado ahí, sin darse la vuelta.

—Aunque me vaya a la cama no creo poder dormir en mucho tiempo— dijo y su voz le salió más quebrada de lo que hubiera querido demostrar.

—José, él está bien— repitió Daffy casi con fastidio como un maestro tratando de hacer entender algo a un alumno especialmente idiota.

—No lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé —admitió.

—¡Pero es que parece que no te importa una puta mierda! — gritó el brasileño girándose enseguida.

Su grito retumbó por todo el pasillo, tan repentino que incluso tomó de sorpresa a Daffy. La rabia de José cedió un instante creyendo que el negro se enojaría y le pegaría, pero Daffy permaneció igual de inmutable, viéndolo desde el otro lado del pasillo con una mirada extraña. No una mirada intensa e inexpresiva (e intimidante) como Bugs un rato antes, sino algo mucho más humano. Lucía cansado y solo entonces José reparó en las ojeras azuladas bajo sus ojos verdes y las arrugas alrededor de estos que lo hacían parecer mayor y más duro. Ojos de guerra que habían visto incontables horrores.

—¿Y eso que? ¿Si demuestro que me interesa lo que le haya pasado a Francisco automáticamente se va a transportar aquí sano y salvó y seremos todos felices? ¿Importa siquiera? Joder, José, él ha sido mi mejor amigo más tiempo que el tuyo…

El brasileño parpadeo por un instante desconcertado.

—No quise decir…

—Oh, si lo hiciste, pero es igual. No por mucho que lloremos o recemos va a cambiar lo que haya pasado, sea lo que sea. Si tenemos que resignarnos a que un tipo increíble y lleno de bondad ha dejado este mundo, que así sea, por mi parte estoy acostumbrado, pero no deja de ser doloroso así que deja de echar sal a la herida.

 _Un tipo increíble y lleno de bondad._ Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Jamás habría creído que esas palabras saliera de la boca de la persona que tenía enfrente, pero así era.

—¿Qué carajos hacen aquí?

No pudo responderle nada a Daffy, debido a la interrupción de una voz conocida de sobra.

Donald, sin un rasguño, iba bajando las escaleras del edificio. Se acercó a ellos, alarmado.

—Hurra, al menos ya nos ahorramos un ataúd —dijo Daffy con media sonrisa. José quiso golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Donald….

—¿Ocurrió algo? — preguntó el rubio preocupado — ¿La policía?

—No exactamente, pero alguien nos atacó y dejó un rastro de muerte con los guardias de seguridad — respondió el brasileño.

—Acordamos este sitio como escondite provisional —dijo Bugs tras ellos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

—Vale, me alegra que salieran ilesos —dijo Donald con tono de padre preocupado — ¿Dónde está Panchito?

La única respuesta fue el silencio, rota por el ruido de pasos apresurados que se aproximaban hasta ellos, viniendo de la oficina de Pepe.

—¡Oigan! — gritó el francés cruzando la puerta, a punto de tropezar con la misma y empujando a Daffy al entrar — ¡Tienen que venir a ver!

Lo siguieron a través de su oficina hasta salir detrás de la barra. Nada extraordinario pasaba en el bar, vacío a esas horas del día y tan mugriento como de costumbre. No fue hasta que Pepe se los señaló y José fue incapaz de ahogar su exclamación de sorpresa, que sonó como un jadeo muy patético, pero no le importaba.

Panchito estaba tirado bajo una de las mesas, sangrante, lleno de tierra y mal herido, pero con el pecho bajando y subiendo irregular, respirando.

José sintió de inmediato que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.


	6. Precauciones

**By Francisco**

Sentía tantas molestias en el cuerpo, todas al mismo tiempo, incordiándole como si le gritaran al oído, que no supo a cual escuchar primero. El sol, lo sentía quemandole la cara y lastimandole los ojos aún cuando los tenia cerrados. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí inconsciente? ¿Importaba si habían sido solo cinco minutos o cinco horas o tal vez días? Nisiquiera estaba seguro de haber recuperado la conciencia; a penas podía escuchar el tumulto de la calle y la boca le sabía a óxido. Su respiración era lenta y fatigosa, costandole trabajo como si acabara de correr un maratón. Los párpados los sentía pesados y pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo no volverlos a abrir. Tampoco era tan importante el disparo que tenía en el costado. Lo había aceptado con resignación como un enfermo terminal a su enfermedad, o como esa chica que conoció hace mucho, que había aceptado su herpes labial y ya ni se molestaba en cubrirla…

Estaba desvariando.

Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse en vano, todo lo que podía pensar era _5 minutos más_ como si solo estuviera cansado en su cama en lugar de ya casi muerto en un callejón. Escuchó ruidos en los contenedores de basura a su lado, preguntándose si era algún vagabundo que iba a intentar robarle o tal vez un perro callejero atraído por la sangre. En vez de eso, sintió que algo le saltó al pecho (¿Una rata?) y abrio los ojos por reflejo. Lo primero que vio fueron un par de orbes miel que le devolvían la mirada con curiosidad, rodeados de suave pelaje negro y una nariz como un botón rosado. Francisco sonrió y el gato comenzó a lamer su nariz.

—Hey amiguito, ¿Vienes a enseñarme la entrada al Inframundo? — preguntó el pelirrojo, levantando su brazo con mucho esfuerzo para acariciar al animal. El gato se dejó hacer, sin mostrar ninguna agresividad.

El callejón en el que se encontraban era estrecho y largo y a pesar de pasaban muchos transeúntes nadie había podido ver su cuerpo inconsciente por la gran cantidad de bolsas y botes de basura. Uso uno de estos para apoyarse al ponerse de pie, con el gato negro en brazos. Estaba tan débil que sentía que el minino pesaba toneladas, pero no lo soltó. Miró tras de sí y aunque la sangre que había perdido era poca, si no se vendaba la herida comenzaría a ser un problema. Ya empezaba a marearse.

Movía sus piernas, una tras otra, arrastrándolas como si llevara pesas atadas a ellas. Sudor aperlado recorría su rostro y hacia que sus mechones de cabello rojo se le quedarán pegados a las mejillas. Lucía demacrado, enfermo y se preguntó si sería lo suficientemente capaz de llegar al Kumbala en ese estado.

 **By Daffy**

De los cinco hombres que contemplaban la escena, Daffy fue el primero en reaccionar. Pasó uno de los brazos del pelirrojo sobre sus hombros para apresurarse a cargarlo hasta la oficina de Pepe. Bugs, con su eterna frialdad, reaccionó igual de rápido y entre los dos completaron la tarea. Lo acostaron en el diván rojo mientras en la mente de Daffy no paraban de revolotear los pensamientos como un enjambre de avispas furiosas. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Llamar a un doctor sería un riesgo. Los primeros auxilios no serían necesarios pues respiraba y la cantidad de sangre que había perdido era alarmante.

—Por el amor de Dios ¿Qué le pasó?— oyó la voz de Pepe, el único que se había atrevido a decir algo hasta ahora.

—Buena pregunta, hay que revisar que es lo que tiene para poder atenderlo— dijo Daffy

—Herida de bala en un costado, no muy profunda—respondio Bugs

—¡Llamemos a una ambulancia! — Donald parecía al borde de la histeria y José se mostró de acuerdo con él.

—¡¿Estas demente?! ¡¿Después de lo que pasó lo único que se te ocurre es entregarlo en bandeja de plata?! —grito el moreno

—¡Sigue perdiendo sangre! ¡Si no hacemos algo en la única bandeja que estará será la de la morgue! — el brasileño trataba de actuar fuerte y enojado, pero sus ojos mostraban el creciente pánico que sentía.

Algo había de cierto en las palabras de todos. Era salvarle la vida o entregarlo y a pesar de que Daffy conocía a unos cuantos doctores que alegremente se dejarían comprar para no decir nada, para cuando llegaran ya no habría paciente que atender. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en pánico, contra la espada y la pared y no sabía que hacer. Pero aún más terrible que esa incertidumbre era el hecho que su mejor amigo de toda la vida, el idiota más bonachón que había conocido jamás estaba entre la vida y la muerte. Eso nublaba su juicio más que otra cosa.

Bugs lo miraba con atención, poniéndolo nervioso. Tras él José y Donald les gritaban y se quejaban pero no los escuchaba. Por ese instante solo eran él y Bugs en el mundo, en una conexión que se basaba solo en miradas. Siempre había sido así.

" _¿De verdad te preocupa ese hombre?"_

" _Claro que sí, es mi mejor amigo"_

" _Ya veo"_

" _No es alguien que se merezca morir"_

" _Entiendo…"_

" _No, no entiendes"_

" _Veré si puedo hacer algo"_

El pálido salió aprisa de la habitación, rumbo al cuarto donde Pepe guardaba todos los licores. Lo repentino del acto hizo que todos callarán, aguardando a ver qué sucedía. Bugs salió con la misma rapidez que había entrado, llevando consigo una botella con líquido transparente. Whiskey.

—Bugs, ¿Qué demon…?

Se acercó al pelirrojo con ella, tomando un par de tijeras del escritorio de Pepe. Se agachó para poder trabajar sin que su estatura fuera un problema y comenzó a cortar la ropa de Francisco, que por la sangre ya seca se había pegado a la herida.

—Necesito hilo y aguja y algunos vendajes. Tal vez un poco de algodón— dijo a nadie en particular.

Pepe reaccionó con un sobresalto, dándose por entendido como si fuera obvio. Se dio la vuelta torpemente, llamando a alguien.

—Pe-penelope, ¡Ven de inmediato! ¡Trae tu equipo de costura!

Daffy por fin podía sentirse aliviado.

Después de un rato por la puerta entró una mujer de baja estatura y curvas pronunciadas, de piel blanca y cabello negrísimo, completamente francesa. Llevaba un estuche de costura en la mano.

— _¡Bon Dieu!_ ¿Qué es lo que…? Oh, _oui, Je comprends._ Mi no preguntar nada. —dijo con un acento muy pronunciado— Tomar aguja e hilo. Buena suerte por su amigo. Pepe dijo si necesitar algo no dudar en preguntar.

—Gracias, Penélope —respondió Daffy. La mujer asintió para dar la vuelta e irse.

Una vez que Bugs terminó de quitar la tela de la herida, abrió la botella de whisky y vertió un poco en el costado de Francisco. Este gruñó de dolor.

—¿Sigues vivo, viejo? Qué sorpresa — dijo el pálido con burla

—Eso arde

—Y cuando empiece a coser será peor, así que mejor piensa en otra cosa.

—¿Otra cosa? —El pálido tomó el estuche y sacó una aguja e hilo transparente. En pocos segundos ya lo había ensartado con maestría.

—Si. Daffy me dijo que eres un cantante genial. Canta algo mientras tanto.— Era mentira. Daffy no solía decir halagos sobre nadie y sabía que Bugs solo estaba siendo amable, cosa muy extraña en él. Apreció su gesto y pensó que si todo salía bien su pareja merecía tener el sexo intenso que les había sido interrumpido.

La aguja fue introducida en la piel del pelirrojo y Daffy supo que esa era su señal, empujó a Donald y José fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta, quedándose con ambos en el pasillo donde un momento que parecía lejano ya había discutido con José.

El brasileño hizo gesto de querer decir algo, pero Donald se le adelanto.

—¿Qué ocurrió? Me voy por un segundo y Frank queda como coladera.

—Alguien nos atacó de improviso, mató a todos los guardias y de no ser por Francisco, también a nosotros—dijo José con voz temblorosa

—¿A todos los guardias? Pero… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Quién?!

—Le preguntaremos a Frank después, primero que lo atiendan y que descanse— dijo Daffy con autoridad. Era el más alto y fuerte de los tres, felizmente se aprovecharía de eso.

José se quedó mirando al suelo y Donald se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Está fuera de peligro ¿No?— preguntó el rubio

—Eso creo

—¿Desde cuándo Bugs es médico?— dijo José con molestia

—No lo es. Tuvo un novio que era doctor y le enseñó un par de cosas útiles

—¿Y no te dan celos?

—Joe deja de preguntar tonterías— reclamó Donald sonando algo exasperado— Pues todo parece estar en control por ahora. Este sitio es seguro y me parece genial que lo hayan escogido de escondite. Necesito avisar a alguien sobre esto, así que Daffy… por favor hazte cargo

El moreno pudo haber hecho algún comentario hiriente. Pudo burlarse de Donald por su ridícula manera formal de hablar o por aún sentir que podía dar ordenes o simplemente enojarse porque ese idiota se iba de nuevo y los dejaba con todos los problemas, pero no hizo nada de eso. Se sentía fatigado mentalmente y un poco conmovido porque sin importar nada, ese blanquito se preocupaba por ellos como seres humanos. Daffy nunca había podido contra eso, vaya, contra gente _buena._ Ese blanco eran un idiota, pero un idiota noble.

Donald desapareció por el pasillo, rumbo a las escaleras que subían de nivel.

—Hay que movernos— dijo Daffy

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—Todo esto paso porque no teníamos suficientes armas. Tenemos que surtirnos y hay algo más. ¿Quedó algo en esa casa que nos preocupe?

José se quedó pensando unos segundos, hasta que sus ojos marrones se iluminaron.

—¡Los planos!

—Que listo eres, verdesito. Solo quedamos tú y yo por ahora, así que de nosotros depende.

—¿Y vamos a preguntarle a Pan que fue lo que ocurrió? Ya sabes, para estar prevenidos.

Daffy soltó una ligera carcajada. —Si quieres verlo solo tienes que decirlo.

—Eres un imbécil, Daffy —el brasileño negó con la cabeza.

—Si, pero un imbécil guapo —le pasó un brazo por los hombros y apretujo su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, llevando su mano libre al pomo de la puerta.

No quería entrar por la que daba a la oficina de Pepe, pero era el tramo más corto para salir y además quería avisarle a Bugs. José iba tras él, casi ocultándose y dejando de lado su faceta más relajada. Lucía extraño, como si hubiera envejecido un par de años en solo unas horas.

Al entrar Panchito parecía estar mejor, miraba al techo con el ceño fruncido del dolor y cantaban una canción que Daffy identificó como _Michelle_ de Los Beatles. Bugs estaba a punto de terminar, haciendo un nudo a los hilos para después vendarlo.

—Uff, de todas las canciones en el mundo, ¿Tenía que estar cantando precisamente esa?

—¿No te gustan los Beatles, Zé?— preguntó el moreno.

—No me agradan demasiado

—Fingiré que no dijiste eso para no asesinarte.

Bugs se levantó para darse la vuelta y mirarlos. Su trabajo había concluido.

—Listo, solo hará falta un poco de reposo y pronto podrá… —Se cortó inmediatamente al sentir la fría mano de Francisco sujetando la suya por la muñeca. Daffy hizo ademán de querer separarlos, más por costumbre e instinto. La cara de Bugs reflejaba algo que iba más allá de la sorpresa, pero Francisco no se dio cuenta de nada de esto e hizo que el pálido lo mirara.

—Muchisimas gracias, de no ser por ti habría muerto— dijo con voz suave. Sus ojos azul oscuro rebosaban con gratitud.

—No…n-no es nada, viejo — contestó el otro intentando relajarse. A Daffy no se le pasó que suavemente retiro la mano del mexicano de la propia —Tu igual nos ayudaste.

Estaba tratando. Bugs de verdad estaba tratando.

El pálido se incorporó y Daffy se lo llevó a un rincón de la habitación mientras José hablaba con Francisco.

—Oye… —comenzó Bugs.

—¿Mmm?

—Lamento lo que dije en la camioneta, eso de que el _era_ amigo suyo y no mío. Lo siento, será mi amigo también.

Daffy lo miro fijamente, intentando encontrar algo en esos perfectos rasgos de piel de porcelana llena de pecas, en esos ojos violetas vacíos. Cómo era usual, no encontró nada. Por un momento y sin saber porque, pensó en una frase que ya no recordaba donde había oído. _Cuando miras por mucho tiempo el abismo…_

—No, no lo lamentas— soltó firme. No solía ser muy sentimental.

Bugs volteo a un lado con aire ausente, sin negar nada. A Daffy le habría gustado saber con exactitud como maquinaba su mente, que cosas pensaba.

—Pero…—siguió el moreno —Gracias aun así.

—Es muy importante para ti, para mí también lo será.

Siempre eran esa clase de malentendidos. Estaba a punto de darle una larga perorata de que así no funcionaban las relaciones humanas, hasta que sintió algo que le rodeaba la pierna. Algo peludo y ronroneante.

—¡¿Qué carajos hace este animal aquí?!

—Tal vez es de Pepe —sugirio Bugs

—¡Es tan lindo!— exclamó José, intentando atraparlo

—Es mío, me acompañó hasta aquí —dijo Francisco. El gato dejó en paz la pierna de Daffy para correr a sentarse encima del pelirrojo.

—¿Y tiene nombre?— preguntó el pálido

—Si claro, mientras forcejeaba por su vida seguramente vino pensando todo el camino como llamar al gato — dijo José con sarcasmo. Bugs no reaccionó ni captó la indirecta, pero Francisco sí.

—De hecho me mantenía aferrado a ese pensamiento para ignorar el dolor— comentó — Se me ocurrieron algunos pero no me convencen.

—¿Qué tal Pulga o Rata o Molesta-bola-de-pelos? — sugirió Daffy, acariciando el lomo del gato.

—Trigger —dijo Bugs —Suena como _Tiger_ y combina contigo, _Pistolas._

— _Trigger._ En español se dice Gatillo, un lindo juego de palabras. Me agrada —dijo el pelirrojo.

—No empieces con cosas en español. Recuerdo que antes no parabas de hablarlo solo para volverme loco— se quejó Daffy —Pero vale, el bendito gato negro tiene nombre, muy lindo. Ustedes dos quédense aquí. Donald volverá en cualquier momento y José y yo tenemos que encargarnos de algunas cosas. Por nada del mundo salgan del Kumbala, le diré a Pepe que les de un cuarto.

—Si mi Capitán — dijo Pancho haciendo un saludo militar, Daffy sonrió. El gato negro, Trigger, se lamía las patas ajeno a ellos.

—Vámonos, verdesito

Una vez más, José lo siguió.

—¿Está bien tener un gato en estos momentos? —pregunto

—Si el tipo que recibió un tiro con tal de que nosotros estuviéramos bien quiere una mascota, no veo porque no.

._._._._._._.

La camioneta en la que iban no era ni de lejos tan genial y tuneada como la Misery Machine, a la cual cuidaba como su bebé, pero al menos les servía para el viaje. Había alcanzado a sacar unos casettes y ahora iban en la carretera al ritmo de _Michelle_ de los Beatles por el simple hecho de molestar a José. Era la tercera vez que repetía la canción.

—Lo estás haciendo apropósito— comentó el brasileño con cara de hastío desde el asiento del copiloto.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero viéndolo desde mi perspectiva, es tu culpa.

—¡¿Mi culpa?!

—Si, porque ¿Por qué demonios no te gustan los Beatles? Es mi banda favorita y la de Panchito, incluso Bugs cuyo gusto musical se basaba en canciones de comerciales ahora le encantan.

—Perdóname por no ser parte de su selecto club —ironizó el otro — pero no es la banda, solo esa canción. La detesto.

Daffy lo miro de reojo.

—Se la dedicaste a la chica incorrecta ¿Eh?

—No es eso, pero lleva el nombre de las dos personas que más odio en la vida.

—Dos Michelle's… ¿Y se puede saber quiénes son?

—No

La canción continuó hasta el final, cuando Daffy por fin decidió cambiar el casette a uno de una banda de heavy metal que José seguramente no conocía.

—¿Y qué pasó allá en la bar? —preguntó el brasileño después de un rato. Daffy estaba tan centrado en su canción que casi no lo escuchó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Con tu noviecito, cuando Panch le agarro la mano. _Meu Deus_ , si hubiera tenido un arma en la mano no habría dudado en vaciar el cartucho contra Francisco. ¿Qué diablos le ocurre?

—Se sorprendió, es todo. Cuando vives la vida al máximo como nosotros, debes tener ojos por todas partes y si te sorprenden así, por mínimo que sea, reaccionas. ¿Captas?

—Pero tú estabas frente a ellos y reaccionaste igual, no por Panch sino por Bugs. Yo los vi, así que ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?

Daffy le dio vuelta a la perilla de la radio para bajarle el volumen. Si a José se le ocurría decir que también había escuchado el pequeño intercambio de palabras que él y Bugs habían tenido entonces ya podía darse por muerto.

—José… ¿Sabes lo que es el síndrome de estrés postraumático? —preguntó el moreno sin despegar la mirada de la carretera. Había acelerado sin darse cuenta.

El otro puso una expresión como si le hubieran preguntado cual era la tercer ciudad más poblada de Indonesia.

—C-creo… creo que Francisco lo menciono una vez. Ustedes estuvieron en el ejército ¿No? Creo que es algo que les afecta a los soldados.

—No solo a los soldados— dijo Daffy, lejos de su tono provocador y bromista —Lo puede tener cualquiera que haya sufrido un suceso traumático. Técnicamente no los deja escapar ¿Sabes? Lo reviven una y otra vez, como una pesadilla que se niega a irse y solo hace falta un detonador, como una maldita bomba —Se detuvo, esperando que José entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo. El brasileño era muy suspicaz, así que esperaba que así fuera. —A Bugs no le gusta que nadie lo toque, solo yo.

—¿Y qué pasa si…?

—La última vez que recuerdo, un tipo quedó con la cara rajada. Del final del ojo izquierdo hasta la comisura de la boca. No sé qué fue de él.

—No se que pensar de tu novio, la verdad

Daffy sabía que si le estuviera contando lo mismo a Donald, el rubio se moriría de miedo, pero diciéndoselo a José, era hasta cierto punto quitarse un peso de encima. El brasileño solo tenía un gesto que decia a todas luces _Vaya puto chiflado_ pero no parecía que le impresionara.

—¿Y me dirás cuál fue su "suceso traumático"? —preguntó José haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Daffy lo miro divertido.

—¿Me hablaras de las dos Michelle?

—No

—Pues entonces no — Ajustó el retrovisor al echar un vistazo. Hacía mucho que no iba por allí y ya no recordaba si debió haber dado vuelta antes o debía darla ahora — Pero en realidad yo tampoco lo sé.

—Vale, es tu novio y no sabes cuál es la razón por la que va por la vida rajando la cara de las personas al mínimo rose

Se dio cuenta de que el brasileño estaba haciendo esfuerzos por bromear, por parecer relajado. No conocía demasiado a José, pero sabía que eso no formaba parte de su conducta habitual de junkie descarado. Era probable que siguiera preocupado de algún modo por Francisco, aunque en ese momento parecía más enfurruñado que preocupado, como un mocoso al que le han quitado su piruleta.

—Eh, relaja un poco, niño ¿El nene quiere helado de regreso a casa? —dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño chico. José no pudo evitar reír.

—Jodete, Daffy. Una y mil veces jodete.

—¿Y si mejor te jodo a ti?

La sonrisa de José se borró enseguida. El moreno se lo esperó y a la vez no, ya que el otro no era nada bueno en disimular que lo encontraba cuando menos atractivo. Vaya, incluso se lo había dicho a la cara, ese chistesito de "Yo quiero a Daffy para la luna de miel". Decidió no seguir con eso, ya que no quería que la situación escalara, considerando que era un largo viaje con ambos. Solos. Solos dentro de un vehículo donde fácilmente podían ir a la cabina trasera si querían un acoston.

—¿Y qué te dijo? — preguntó después de lo que pareció un largo y tormentoso silencio.

—¿Eh? —José miraba distraído por la ventana, a lo mejor pensando en las miles de posiciones en las que él y Daffy podían hacerlo.

—Panchito, sobre nuestro querido atacante.

—Ah, no mucho. Que están dando buena plata por nuestras cabezas, la mía y la de Donald, digo. Pero que ese sujeto quería especialmente la mía, no me dijo por qué. Que me cuidara.

—Quizás le fascinó tu tinte de pelo

Imaginaba que sería por algo así. Las noticias comenzaban a circular rápidamente y si el rubiecito decía la verdad, la persona que lo había incriminado querría tenerlo lejos del juego ahora que había escapado. Y si él no era, entonces el mismo gobierno de Zamora estaría ofreciendo algo para atraparlo cuanto antes y evitarse más problemas con América y eso mismo a su vez causaría que por todos lados grupos criminales ofrecieran entre sí pequeñas recompensas para obtener la más grande. Donald y José se habrían vuelto entonces los mayores indeseables del país.

José se cosía aparte en el asunto, si bien gran parte de sus problemas se debían al simple hecho de que había huido con Donald, tenía sus propios méritos para ser perseguido. Daffy lo sabía por boca de Francisco.

Cuando vio el despintado cartel de hojalata clavado en una llanta de tractor, supo que no se había equivocado al dar vuelta. Estacionó la camioneta en el lugar más cercano.

—Creo que tiene sentido que haya gente que te quiera muerto— dijo apagando el motor.

—Oh si, yo igual lo creo, pero prefiero no pensar en eso — José prácticamente saltó fuera del vehículo. — ¿Pero tú cómo lo sabes?

—Ah, Pancho me ha contado de tu carrera criminal, de que has estado de bando en bando, yendo a refugiarte con unos porque les hiciste un mal juego a otros. Intercambiando información. Qué sabes todo sobre todos, una pequeña rata que acumula datos valiosos.

—No creo que te haya dicho eso de mí

—No lo hizo, no con esas palabras, pero lo deduje. Por como habla de ti uno pensaría que es una jodida colegiala hablando del puto Johnny Depp.

—Ja. Ya quisiera ese tipo tener mi belleza y mi porte —dijo José con arrogancia caminando tras Daffy rumbo a lo que parecía ser un mecánico o una tienda de autos usados.

—Que va, no siempre se ve tan bien. En la película que se estrenó a inicio de este año, la de las Vegas, lucía terrible, con esas gafas de sol naranjas.

—Pues vale, siempre que Francisco habla de ti parece que habla de Al Pacino, todo rudeza y "Saluden a mi pequeño amigo"

—Joe, mi _amigo_ es todo menos pequeño.

Una vez más logró quitarle al brasileño las palabras de la boca.

La Chatarrería/ Venta de Autos Usados/ Mecánico se llamaba Acme y el cartel mal pintado y con faltas de ortografía clavado en la llanta rezaba algo como "Ce resiven modelos ovsoletos". Era un taller hecho a lámina más alto que ancho rodeado por unos cuantos vestigios de automóviles sobre suelo de tierra. Un par de perros bulldog con collares de picos se encontraban descansando bajo el capó de un Volkswagen y a lado de ellos, en la entrada del taller, un joven estaba fumando. Daffy lo reconoció enseguida, debido a su cabello en cresta pintado de azul eléctrico y su ropa de motociclista. Aún parecía un punk recién traído de Inglaterra.

—Eh, Road ¿Está papi en casa?

El nombrado al verlo abrió mucho los ojos marrones y arrojó su cigarrillo.

—¿No te has muerto, hijo de perra? — preguntó Road (Rod, más bien. Roderick. Road era su apodo de motociclista) con desagrado. Daffy notó que había añadido más piercings a su rostro, al parecer no se detendría hasta que no hubiera piel visible.

—Si mi existencia te jode la vida da por hecho que estaré aquí mil años más solo por molestarte. ¿Está el Doctor Coyote en casa?

El Doctor Coyote era un apodo para Wile E. Coyote, el dueño del taller y jefe de Road.

—¿Para que lo quieres? —preguntó el otro mirando analíticamente a José. Eran negocios turbios los que había detrás de esa fachada de taller mecánico y no cualquiera era bienvenido.

—Lo de siempre, problemas con el motor de mi chatarra —se explicó Daffy señalando la camioneta de Pepe con el pulgar — Ya sabes, quiero _soluciones rápidas_ y que vayan a muchos kilómetros por hora.

José río a su lado, divertido por la analogía entre autos y armas.

Road no tuvo que responder, ya que del taller salieron dos hombres corpulentos y de tez morena, de cabello castaño y fieros ojos amarillentos de un tono marrón claro, con la misma facha de motociclistas que Road. Gemelos idénticos, que tenían pinta de indios de película del viejo oeste.

—Ah, Daffy pensé que ya te habías retirado del negocio— dijo uno de ellos, que se distinguía del otro por tener la nariz enrojecida. Hablaba con un acento galante que no pegaba nada con su apariencia — ¿Lo de siem…?

Su pregunta quedo en el aire, ya que el otro hombre le dio un golpe en el estómago y señalo a José con un gesto de cabeza. Este frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua, al parecer el brasileño comenzaba a hartarse de que lo vieran como a un intruso.

—Ah, este monigote viene conmigo —dijo Daffy —No te fijes en él, Wile

Wile, el gemelo que no había hablado, hizo unos cuantos movimientos con las manos, hablando lenguaje de señas con el otro debido a que era sordomudo. Daffy solo pudo entender el gesto para "niño", así que comprendió que no hablaban de él.

—¿Qué coño pasa? —le susurró José. Road no dejaba de mirarlos.

—Lindo tono de cabello, brócoli —le comentó el punk con sorna.

—Al menos yo no me tiño con las pastillas para el inodoro — se apresuró a contestar el brasileño. Daffy río por lo bajo.

—Chicas, chicas, calma. Ambas son bonitas —se burló ganándose las miradas asesinas de Road y José.

—¿Eres tú José "El Carioca"? — preguntó uno de los gemelos.

Los tres más jóvenes dejaron su juego de insultos infantiles. Daffy levantó una ceja. Sabía que José era conocido entre los barrios, pero no imagino que Wile y Ralph lo conocieran o que les interesara.

—Depende de quién pregunté —respondio José amenazador. Road se burló de él mostrando la perforación doble que tenía dentro del labio inferior.

—Sera mejor que hablemos adentro, chicos —dijo Ralph.

Ambos gemelos dieron media vuelta para regresar al inmenso taller. Road fue a donde los perros estaban descansando y sacó una vieja moto oculta bajo más capos antigüos.

—Me largo de aquí — dijo poniéndola en marcha, haciendo un escándalo —Daffy, ojalá te mueras pronto.

Les enseño el dedo medio antes de desaparecer en una humareda.

—Que tipo tan agradable —comentó el brasileño.

—Vamos adentro

El taller era frío por dentro y bastante grasoso. Siguieron a Wile y a Ralph hasta una salida al otro extremo, saliendo frente a una rústica casita que parecía más el hogar de una abuela amorosa con miles de gatos que el cuartel general de traficantes.

—Oye ¿Su apellido de verdad es "Coyote"?— preguntó José.

—Si, ya sabes, cosas de nativos. Creo que son cheerokes de Alabama.

— _Very cool._

 **By Donald**

En cuanto dejó a Daffy y José atrás, prácticamente echó a correr escaleras arriba, regresando a la habitación desde donde había venido. Tocó como un maniático, pues Mike había cerrado la puerta con seguro.

—¡Oye, soy Donald! ¡Es urgente, déjame entrar!

Mickey abrió, recibiendolo de nuevo con su eterna sonrisa resplandeciente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Atacaron el escondite que nos prestaste. Alguien lo sabe. Mató a todos los guardias, pero los míos lograron salir a tiempo.

La sonrisa del de cabello negro se apagó como una bombilla fundida.

—Si alguien más lo sabe y va en su búsqueda, solo es cuestión de tiempo de que alguien como Oswald también lo sepa.

Donald imagino que Mickey añadiría algo como " _Y eso sería mi ruina"_ pero no lo hizo.

—¿Puedes hacer algo para que la policía no se acerque demasiado a la casa? Necesitamos tiempo de sacar unas cosas. Alguna tontería burocrática, papeleo o eso.

No le sentaba muy bien estarle pidiendo tales cosas a su amigo, sin embargo no había opción y todo se complicaría más si la policía descubría santo y seña de su gran golpe.

—Claro, solo…Dame un momento… Debo salir de aquí

Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

…

...

…

—Teniente Iwerks…señor…

El nombrado, un hombre no mayor de 40 años y que sin embargo lucía mucho más joven, volteo con gesto enfurruñado. Su cara era blanca como papel, enmarcada con mechones de cabello negro que le salían de una coleta. Más que policía tenía aspecto de traficante de drogas de cuarta, detenido en aquella oficina de aspecto pulcro más que trabajando en ella. Dejó los papeles en su escritorio a regañadientes para poner toda su atención a la mujer de aspecto rígido que le había hablado.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Ortencia?

—Donald McDoug, señor. Se ha encontrado su ADN en una escena del crimen reciente. Quieren que usted se presente.

Oswald sonrió, pero más que sonrisa parecía un gesto torcido que ni el Grinch o el Guason habrían envidiado.


	7. El mas odiado

Forcejeó un momento con la cadena, preguntándose si aquello era una maldita broma y como debía reaccionar. Daffy lo miro un instante, al principio tan sorprendido como él, pero rápidamente su expresión se tornó calmada y se cruzó de brazos. Había sido algo repentino. Aquellos gemelos los hicieron entrar a la rústica casucha y nada más pasar el umbral le habían vendado los ojos a José, arrastrándolo hasta quien sabe dónde, un sitio que parecía ser subterráneo a juzgar por las escaleras y lo habían esposado a una pesada mesa de metal atornillada al suelo. Aquel lugar parecía un laboratorio de científico loco, solo que en lugar de laboratorio se trataba de una armería, con montones de armas de dudoso uso y procedencia colgados de las paredes, en un orden que solo sus dueños sabían. Había en un rincón pilas y pilas de cajas de cartuchos, balas, balines, arpones, objetos punzo cortantes y demás cosas utilizadas para matar. En otro momento se habría detenido a admirar tan basta colección, pero no cuando le tenían encadenado al lugar.

Miró a Daffy pidiendo una explicación, apretando los dientes de ira, pero el moreno no le hacía ningún caso. Estaba a punto de gritar cosas insultantes hasta que vio a uno de los gemelos, Ralph, acercarse con un alicate. Tragó saliva pesadamente.

—Oye, hombre…eh…¿Para que necesitas eso…? —preguntó sintiendo el sudor frío bajar por su frente.

Nadie en la habitación le respondió.

—José… —dijo Ralph, balanceando el instrumento de una mano a otra. — José Sebastião Silva, mejor conocido como "El Carioca" ¿No es verdad?

José iba a responder hasta que se dio cuenta de que no le estaba hablando a él, sino que se refería a Daffy. Para ellos el propio José, encadenado, solo era como algo más del mobiliario. Nadie le estaba prestando en verdad atención.

—¿Lo es? Creí que su apellido de verdad era Carioca — mencionó Daffy alzándose de hombros. No parecía muy contento.

Por un instante a José se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que Daffy lo estuviera entregando, ya que después de todo había una recompensa muy notable. No conocía al otro lo suficiente como para deducir si sería capaz de algo así, pero se conocía a sí mismo y pensó que si se encontrara en una situación similar, no duraría en preferir el dinero. José se llenó de pánico. Pero Daffy no era él ¿Verdad? No lo haría, por simple respeto a Francisco.

—¿Alguien va a decirme que sucede? —volvió a preguntar, con voz ahogada.

—Quince mil zimbales —dijo Ralph, ignorándolo y aún dando vueltas por la habitación sosteniendo el alicate de forma amenazante — Quince mil zimbales por tu pequeño amigo que no debe pesar más de cincuenta kilos. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Pateó a la reina de Inglaterra o qué?

Se rio de su propio chiste y Daffy levantó una ceja. Algo en su expresión hizo que José pensara que no tenía ni idea de que fuera tanto dinero. No sabía si tomárselo para bien o para mal.

—Y yo que pensaba que no servías para nada, Zé — le dijo el moreno dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Luego se volvió a Ralph — ¿Por qué se interesa el gobierno por esta rata? Es un despilfarro de dinero.

—¿El gobierno? ¡Qué va! —exclamó el hombre de sonrisa lobuna— Más bien son las Familias, iniciaron una especie de estúpida competencia por ver quién se hace primero con Zé Carioca y Donald McDoug. Es bastante entretenido si lo vez por afuera como nosotros.

—Puedo suponer que esto lo iniciaron los McDoug ¿No es cierto? En venganza por el asesinato de su Don—dijo Daffy— Y José solo es un extra.

Ralph se recargó en la mesa de metal.

—Es complicado. Si, fueron los McDoug quienes lo iniciaron, era obvio. De todas las familias son quienes más fuertes códigos tienen sobre la traición y…bueno, ese chico era el sobrino del Don, pero lo curioso es que no fue él por quién pagaron en primer lugar, sino por… —hizo un gesto hacia José y este sintió su estómago revolverse.

—¿Yo? ¡¿Pero si yo no…?! —comenzó , sin ocurrírsele un modo de defenderse.

El otro hombre, Wile, le dio un manotazo en la nuca para que se callara. Ya había olvidado que él también seguía allí.

—Como sea… —siguio Ralph — El Carioca no es muy querido en lo barrios, claro, pero ¿Tanto así? Entonces, naturalmente, todo el mundo se olio que había algo extraño, a lo mejor algo personal del nuevo Don de los McDoug, ya que ellos son la única familia que lo está pidiendo muerto. Todas las demás lo exigen vivo…o consiente, por lo menos.

Las piernas de José temblaron incontrolables. No pudo evitarlo.

—¿Qué escondes en esa cabecita llena de rizos, niño? — preguntó Ralph aún sonriéndole con sus dientes puntiagudos.— Porque solo puede ser por información, de algo, de _alguien…_

José no tenía idea de que podía querer los McDoug de él, algo que mereciera la pena y esfuerzo, al menos. No sabía más de ellos de lo que sabía de otras familias, tal vez unos cuantos miembros de peso y además había conocido a Scrooge en persona. Ellos habían sido la última familia en la que había estado antes de decidir estar por su cuenta y era con quiénes más había durado. Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando se le ocurrió que a lo mejor ellos _creían_ que él sabía algo, algo que no debería saber.

—Wile, eres el más coherente. Dile a Ralph que deje de comportarse como un maníaco, que va a hacer que el niño se orine en los pantalones y nadie va a querer limpiar eso.

—Jodete, Daffy — gruñó José siendo invadido por la tensión.

—Si bueno, a quien deberían arrestar por comportarse como un maníaco con aires de grandeza es al nuevo Don de los McDoug — comentó el único gemelo que hablaba, dejando el alicate en la mesa. Los hombros de José se relajaron —Es un idiota, está dejando que se le escape información importante y por como ha estado actuando, me sorprende que no salga a la calle con un letrero que diga "Jefe de los McDoug, temanme"

—No creo que lo demás estén felices con eso — ironizó Daffy

—Todos los acuerdos de paz se están desmoronando por culpa de ese cabron, sea quien sea.

—¿Y ustedes cómo saben todo eso? Creí que estaban muy a parte de todo esto de las Familias y esa mierda — Daffy parecía muy interesado y divertido por el asunto. Tenía una media sonrisa de lado mientras hablaba.

—Si, claro, lo estamos. Pero es que ese sujeto mandó cartas amenazantes a tu padre y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se meta con nosotros también.

La sonrisa de Daffy se borró al instante.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó molesto.

—Al nuevo jefe McDoug no le gusta que tu padre preste su asesoría legal a otras familias. Amenazó que, si no se compromete del todo con los McDoug, va a amanecer un día con el estómago abierto en canal. Pienso que, si nos conoce, va a querer hacer lo mismo con nosotros.

—Mi viejo es testarudo, nunca ha querido asociarse directamente con nadie y no creo que empiece ahora— el moreno se mostraba tranquilo, pero José pudo notar que tenía los puños apretados. — Ese imbécil nuevo jefe se está haciendo de enemigos muy rapido….

—Ojala que su deceso sea tan rápido como su ascenso —dicho esto, Ralph se bajó de la mesa — Y ahora, volviendo a tu amiguito…

—¿Van a entregarlo? Todos aquí sabemos que ustedes no necesitan el dinero.

—No, claro que no, pero teníamos la esperanza de sacarle algo de provecho para usarlo en contra de ese nuevo jefe. ¿Qué dices, enano? ¿Vas a cooperar?

José comenzó a temblar de nuevo, pero Daffy se puso a su lado.

—Si el nuevo jefe es tan tarado e impulsivo cómo piensas, entonces tal vez solo quiera vengarse de Zé por alguna idiotez infantil. No vale la pena arriesgar nada por este tonto —dijo el moreno señalando a José.

—¡Oye! —protestó este.

Ralph pareció pensárselo.

—¿Es cierto lo que oigo? — comenzó a decir con fingido tono teatral — ¿El gran Lucas "Daffy" Drake defendiendo a alguien? Espero que no te lo estés cogiendo…

—Eso es lo que él quisiera— contestó Daffy ganándose un codazo por parte de Zé —Pero el caso es que por ahora necesito a este enano intacto, estamos planeando algo que no tiene nada que ver con ustedes cómo negociantes o con los McDoug.

Daffy mentía a medias. Parte del plan de Donald era utilizar el dinero robado para financiar a alguna familia que quisiera ayudarlos y vengarse de los McDoug, pero hasta donde Zé sabía, Daffy y Bugs solo estaban allí por el dinero. Nada habían dicho de lo que pasaría después.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, no puedo darles detalles, pero necesito muchos _juguetes_ y también necesito que sueltes a mi amigo.

Ralph palpo su pantalón haciendo sonar lo que probablemente eran las llaves de las esposas.

—De acuerdo, Daff. Solo por ser tú.

Antes de que pudiera sacar las llaves, José le entregó las esposas, sin que parecieran estar dañadas o haber sido forzadas.

—¡¿Cómo demonios…?!

—Es un truco que aprendí en prisión— se explicó el brasileño.

Daffy parecía divertido. —¿Y por qué no corriste?

—¿Yo voy a intentar escapar de una habitación llena de armas que ni siquiera sé sostener con tres mastodontes tras de mí? Podré ser lo que quieras, pero aún tengo sentido común.

—Ahora entiendo porque te lo estás cogiendo — comentó Ralph ganándose una mirada asesina de Daffy.

—¿De verdad ese es tu nombre? — preguntó José una vez de vuelta en la camioneta. No lo había dicho con burla, como con Donald, sino que en realidad estaba interesado.

—Si lo divulgas te mato — respondió el moreno, medio en serio y medio en broma. —Eso es algo que solo conocen mis amigos.

José estuvo a punto de replicar sobre eso, decirle que si él no era un amigo también, pero se dio cuenta de que sonaría estúpido y mejor calló.

—Gracias

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Por haber evitado que esos tipos me cortaran los dedos uno a uno.

—Es que a Francisco no le hubiera gustado que regresara contigo en pedazos —se explicó Daffy, sin apartar la vista del camino.

Ya lo había pensado así, todo buen gesto que Daffy tuviera con él era únicamente por Francisco. Por un breve instante envidio lo que ellos tenían pero igualmente pensó que era un sentimiento muy estúpido y no quiso seguir pensando en ello.

—¿Hay algo por lo que la familia de Donald quiera matarte? No es que me sorprenda, pero debe haber algo en concreto.

—No lo sé, no lo creo… O tal vez si ¡No lo sé!

José dio una patada que se le antojo como un gesto infantil.

—Yo en realidad creo que no.

El brasileño relajó su expresión de confusión y angustia para mirar a Daffy, asombrado por lo que acaba de decir. Él lo miró y, rodando los ojos, siguió hablando.

—No creo que seas su objetivo. Pienso que están tratando de pasar los reflectores a alguien y ya que tú fuiste el estúpido que ayudó a Donald, te tocaron los tiros. Si lo que nuestro rubio dice es verdad y él no asesinó a McDoug, tal vez su verdadero asesino (y esto es solo una teoría, Zé) esté intentando que todas las demás familias se rasquen la cabeza pensando por qué pagar tanto por ti cuando deberían estar haciendo justicia a su Don. Y no quiere que Donald llegue a las demás familias y se le vaya la lengua. Suena a un buen plan, combinando astucia con la idiotez que el nuevo Don ha demostrado, lo cual me lleva a pensar otra cosa…

—¿Qué?

—Que el nuevo Don no ascendió al poder por sí solo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué consiguieron?— preguntó Donald una vez que José y Daffy entraron a la habitación.

José no pudo evitar dejar escapar un silbido al verla. Era amplia, pensada para varias personas, aunque solo había dos camas así que se preguntó a quien le tocaría dormir en uno de los tantos mullidos sofás que había repartidos por la estancia. En medio de todo había una mesita de cristal y a un lado, cubriendo una pared entera, había un librero con un espacio grande en la centro en donde debía haber estado una tele.

—¿Según tú, quien es ahora el nuevo jefe de los McDoug? — dijo inmediatamente Daffy al ver al rubio, ignorando por completo su primer pregunta. Lo dijo tan abruptamente y en un tono tan amenazante que a cada palabra que decía avanzaba un paso mientras encaraba a Donald, quien retrocedía tropezando con los muebles. Todo sucedió tan rápido que Francisco y Bugs, quienes también estaban allí, a penas tuvieron tiempo de voltear a ver qué ocurría.

Daffy ( _Lucas,_ pensó para sí) había estado actuando serio en la camino de regreso. Ya no había encendido el radio ni siquiera para molestarlo y José sospechaba que era por lo que Ralph le había dicho de su padre. Acababa de comprobar que así era.

—Eh…bueno…no lo sé — balbuceo el rubio, tomado completamente por sorpresa — Supongo que mi primo…quiero decir, estoy seguro que es él.

—¿Y es un idiota? — la pregunta hizo que Donald levantará una ceja y mirara a su alrededor para ver si era alguna clase de broma.

—Si, un enorme idiota con un ego más grande que su cerebro. ¿Por qué de pronto te interesa?

Daffy dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse pesadamente junto a Bugs en uno de los sofás, quitándole el libro que tenía en la mano y lanzándolo a una esquina de la habitación. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros al pálido y miró a Francisco, quien a causa de estarse recuperando estaba acostado en una de las camas.

José solo se quedó parado cerca de la entrada, desde donde tenía una vista periférica de todos. Donald igual se quedó en su posición, todavía aturdido.

—Ese sujeto se está metiendo con quién no debe —dijo Daffy — Conmigo y los míos, quiero decir.

—Hablas de… —dijo Bugs

—Si, mañana iré a hablar con él. Francisco, tu también deberías venir.

Panchito se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa somnolienta.—No he visto a mi padrino en un largo tiempo.

Donald negó con la cabeza un par de veces, procesando todo con lentitud.

—¿De que hablan? ¿A quien van ir a ver? — protestó

—Es un secreto, _Gansito._ Tenemos los propios al igual que tú cuando desapareces de repente. Ayer te llenaste la boca hablando de confianza, pero eres el primero en ocultar cosas a nuestro _unido_ grupo. — dijo Daffy quitándole importancia y hundiendo la cara en el cuello de Bugs.

Donald, quien probablemente temía otro enfrentamiento con el moreno como la vez anterior, suspiro y se paró en la centro de la habitación, mirándolos a todos.

—Supongo que tienes razón. La persona a la que he estado viendo y que nos ha ayudado en las sombras es un viejo amigo de la infancia que resulta también ser Jefe de Distrito de la capital de este mugroso país.

—¿Hablas de Michael Disney? — Panchito parecía bastante impresionado.

—¿Te codeas con una de las mayores autoridades, no solo de la capital sino de toda Zamora, y estás en este hotelucho de quinta en vez de ir a abusar de ese poder? Sabía que eras idiota, pero no me imaginaba la magnitud de tu problema — se burló Daffy.

—No es el punto. No pienso poner en riesgo la reputación de mi amigo. —dijo Donald con firmeza, dando por zanjado para sí mismo ese asunto —Lo que me lleva a lo siguiente: Mickey…quiero decir, Michael, nos ha dado algo de tiempo antes de que la policía empiece a registrar la zona del atentado. Tenemos hasta entonces para deshacernos de los papeles y planos que dejamos allí. Sería muy peligroso que alguien se enterara de nuestro gran golpe antes de tiempo.

—Eso quiere decir que tenemos que salir de inmediato — comentó Daffy, levantándose del sofá — Pero estaríamos regresando a la boca del lobo. Aunque no tengan orden de registro, alguien estará vigilando cada centímetro de la unidad.

—No es necesario entrar a recuperar los papeles, solo…hay que hacerlos desaparecer — dijo Donald, haciendo que la expresión de Daffy, hasta ese momento malhumorada y seria, se tornará a una sonrisa se dejaba ver todos sus blancos dientes.

—Al fin hablas mi idioma, _Gansito._

—¿Pues que esperamos? —dijo José, al fin siendo participe en la conversación — Entre más pronto salgamos mejor.

—¡No, tú no! —gritó Panchito, tomando desprevenidos a los demás hombres. —Me refiero a que ni tú ni Donald deberían ir, todo el mundo los busca y…

—Frank, no me voy a quedar aquí sentado mientras ustedes se arriesgan por algo que, por cierto, yo inicie.

—Si, Pancho, además no creo que nadie se espere que regresemos —dijo José — Supongo que quién nos mandó a matar ya debe creer que estamos a cientos de kilómetros. Y por parte de la policía no tienen modo de relacionar el asesinato de unos cuantos guardias de seguridad con nosotros.

—Por primera vez los que sale de tu boca no es una idiotez, Zé — comentó Daffy con sorna.

José lo ignoró. Miraba atento a Francisco, quien parecía estar repasando en su mente cualquier otro intento de excusa y rehuía su mirada.

—Aun que las posibilidades son muy pequeñas, no habrían de arriesgarse —dijo el pelirrojo, rascándose la nuca — ¿Quién nos asegura que no hay alguien vigilando la unidad ahora mismo esperando que regresemos por cualquier cosa?

Donald se tocó la barbilla en gesto pensativo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no es tan rebuscado creer…

—¡No! — lo interrumpió José, acercándose a la cama donde estaba Pancho — Tú me estás ocultando algo —señaló al pelirrojo con un dedo acusador y la cara de este se tornó igual de roja que su cabello. —Eres un pésimo mentiroso, pero por suerte yo no. Así que bien, dilo.

No le gustaba el gritarle a Panchito, sobretodo después de lo que él había hecho por ellos, pero toda la tensión acumulada estaba pagando factura y José sentía una fuerte necesidad de tomar un bate y destruir todo. El hecho de que Francisco miró hacia Bugs antes de empezar a hablar solo lo enfureció más.

—C-creo que tienes razón, Zé… eh, pues… — comenzó el mexicano, aclarándose la garganta — Resulta que la persona que quiere matarte, y solo a ti, es Néstor Maradona.

José dio un lado atrás de la impresión, no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—¿Qué?

—Nestor Maradona fue quien asesinó a todos esos guardias, buscándote. Me dijo que solo te quería a ti, así que creo que por eso no se aseguró de haberme matado.

El brasileño se dejó caer en la cama. Ya no se sentía capaz de mantenerse en pie. Se aferró con fuerza a las blancas sábanas, pero después de un segundo logró convencerse de que no le importaba. No había visto a Néstor en años, pero si alguien tenía algún motivo para desearlo diez metro bajo tierra, era él. De cierto modo, José admitía que merecía su ira.

—Zé…

Se dio cuenta de que los cuatro hombres lo miraban, así que se levantó, desperezándose.

—Y bueno ¿A qué horas nos vamos? — dijo intentando disolver la tensión.

Donald le dedicaba una expresión extraña. Una mirada que le molestaba porque parecía decir _oh, pobresito_ y José no necesitaba su lástima.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre esto? —le dijo el rubio en voz baja

—¿De que cosa? No hay nada que decir, vámonos.

Donald asintió, saliendo con Daffy y Bugs para que le mostrarán las nuevas armas y trazar algún plan improvisado, pero de algún modo el brasileño sintió que lo estaba dejando con Panchito apropósito.

—José — lo llamó el pelirrojo otra vez.

—Eres un imbécil — le dijo, dándole la espalda.

Francisco calló, como pidiendo una explicación.

—Eres un imbécil — repitió, dándose la vuelta. No lloraba, José ya era un hombre como para hacer tales tonterías, pero su voz sonaba como si lo hiciera — Pusiste en riesgo tu vida por mí, cuando tú mismo deberías saber que no vale la pena. Igual alguien va a terminar matandome, todo el mundo me odia.

Lo tenía atorado en la garganta desde que ese mismo día vio a Francisco cubierto de sangre. Había querido gritárselo en ese momento y lo había estado gritando en su cabeza todo el día. Ni siquiera le importaba lo egoísta que sonaba, ya que Francisco había querido protegerlos a todo, no solo a él, pero quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que solo había sido por él, como todo lo que el mexicano hacia.

—Yo no te odio — contestó con el ceño fruncido en angustia.

—Lo harás —dijo José como si eso explicara todo. Le habría gustado añadir _Porque yo arruino todas mis relaciones,_ pero no lo hizo.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. —Nunca. No importa que hagas.

—¡Francisco, reacciona! —gritó, acercándose a él cada vez más — ¡Casi mueres, estúpido! ¡Podrías ir a cadena perpetua si se llega a saber que tú nos ayudaste a escapar! — Se pasó la mano por sus rizos verdes, como para calmarse a sí mismo — Nessa y yo solíamos ser como hermanos cuando éramos más jóvenes y mira como acabó. ¿Por qué no te vas ahora que puedes?

 _Por qué no te vas ahora que puedes seguir mirándome así, como si me quisieras…_

Francisco no respondió.

—¿Por qué te tratas así? — dijo después de lo que pareció un largo rato.

José abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba esa reacción. Antes de que pudiera replicar, Francisco lo tomó por la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. José pudo sentir su cálido aliento rozarle el cuello, sus brazos fornidos rodeándolo y su aroma embriagador. Casi deseo que se quedarán así para siempre.

— _Te amo_ — dijo Francisco en su lengua natal. Parecía que siempre la hablaba cuando quería imprimirle veracidad a sus palabras, cuando era un momento intimo, porque sabía que solo José entendería.

 _Cállate…cállate… ¡No digas eso!_

José quiso zafarse de su agarre, pero Francisco no lo dejó. Después de todo, lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que necesitaba eso, pero no lo quería. Forcejeó un poco más hasta darse por vencido y ambos se quedaron allí por un rato.

Ninguno se sorprendió por el hecho de que no fueron presionados o molestados por nadie.

 **By Ortencia**

Su jefe, el Teniente Iwerks, caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Sostenía el enorme teléfono en una mano mientras con la otra hacia gestos para dar énfasis a lo que gritaba. Ortencia solo se mantenía parada en su lugar como soldado, con las manos tras la espalda.

Tenía al menos una hora desde que habían llegado a la escena del crimen y gran parte de ese tiempo lo había dedicado a observar como Oswald discutía por teléfono debido a que aún no tenían permiso para comenzar a registrar el lugar. Ambos creían que eso era una estupidez, porque si los cadáveres repartidos por toda la entrada de la unidad no fueran suficiente permiso, también se había encontrado ADN de un conocido fugitivo en la puerta de entrada.

—¡SON UNOS PUÑETEROS INCOMPETENTES! ¡POR ESO SU PAÍS ESTA HUNDIDO EN LA MIERDA! — dicho esto, Oswald arrojó el aparato a una esquina de la camioneta policial, en donde se hizo añicos.

Ortencia seguía impasible en su posición.

—¿Malas noticias, señor? —preguntó

—Muy jodidas, Ort —dijo el hombre, con los dedos en la sienes —Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para poder entrar, ¡Puto país de marrones!

—¿Y qué pasará con nuestros amigos? — Ortencia señaló con la cabeza a donde estaban los cadáveres, acordonados con cinta amarilla. Era una visión deprimente.

—Ya vienen por ellos, nuestros amigos darán su último paseo. — contestó su superior sonriendo, como si fuera divertido — En cuanto a ti y a mí, sin importar lo que digan, nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche si es necesario. Tengo una corazonada.

—Por supuesto, Teniente.


	8. Fuego

**By Daffy**

 _ **Cuatro años antes.**_

 **Brooklyn, Nueva York. 1994**

La calle parecía fantasmal y desierta.

En plena noche y con todas las farolas rotas, daba la impresión de que no terminaba, que era larga e infinita. Sin embargo Daffy sabía que la calle no daba más allá de la gran fábrica y que el puente seguía allí, arriba de sus cabeza haciendo las sombras más intensas. Nada había cambiado. Ni siquiera la casa que estaba a sus espaldas, fea y clasemediera, donde había vivido una parte de su infancia. No se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no albergaba ningún recuerdo nostálgico por ella y no trató de evocar alguno. Esa casa ya era historia y los que habían vivido en ella también.

La vista de su vieja casa no le provocaba ninguna emoción, pero sabía que con Bugs era diferente.

Se había quedado ahí parado como estatua durante al menos tres minutos y Daffy no había querido molestarlo, así que se había quedado a su lado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos por el frío.

La otra casa, la que estaba exactamente frente a la de Daffy, se encontraba ruinosa y en estado de abandono, con el césped ya casi llegándoles a las rodillas, algunas ventanas rotas y marcas de humedad y óxido en la fachada. Era un asco, como salida de una película de miedo, pero Daffy sabía que nunca había tenido un aspecto mejor. Esa siempre había sido la casa del terror, la casa que los demás niños de vecindario solían evitar, todos menos Daffy y los dos chicos que vivían en ella. Los dos pequeños hermanos que tenían la desgracia de vivir allí.

Bugs era uno de esos dos niños.

—Oye — Daffy le tocó el hombro y Bugs dio un salto, como si hubiera olvidado que seguía allí. Le pasaba con frecuencia. — Creo que ya es suficiente.

Constantemente le tenía que decir cuando parar, cual era el límite.

—Si, lo sé. Solo estaba recordando — le respondió el pálido con una voz extraña que era neutra y no denotaba ninguna emoción. Esa voz era peligrosa. Esa era la voz que tenía cuando se acercaba _al abismo_. Daffy supo que era momento de actuar, así que se paró frente a él, poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros e interrumpiendo su campo de visión.

Se preocupó más al ver que sus ojos violetas estaban nublados, sin un rastro de brillo y no miraban ningún punto fijo. Eso era mucho peor que cuando se ponía violento, habría preferido un ataque de ira o cualquier cosa menos eso. _El abismo_ se estaba acercando y Daffy no podia permitir que eso ocurriera.

—¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?— le preguntó, sacudiéndolo suavemente. Se relajo cuando Bugs le devolvió la mirada.

—No lo sé. Creo que tenías razón, no estoy preparado para verla de nuevo.

—¡Wow! Eso sonó genial. A ver, dilo de nuevo — pidió el moreno.

—¿Qué?

—Si, dilo, di que tengo razón. Di: "Oh, gran Daffy, tú eres siempre tan sabio y yo no soy mas que un idiota dientón que nunca escucha tu santa palabra"

Bugs soltó una carcajada.

—Cuando muera encárgate de que escriban eso en mi lápida, mientras tanto te jodes porque no voy a decirlo.

—Lo de la lápida ya es consuelo — dijo Daffy pasándole un brazo por detrás de los hombros a su pareja —¿Entonces que? ¿Volvemos al hotel?

—No, aún no, ya que estamos aquí deberíamos hacer algo ¿No, viejo?

Bugs volvió a mirar hacia la casa.

—¿Crees que vivió alguien más allí después de…lo que pasó? Tal vez otra familia… —dijo el pálido.

—No lo creo. Este barrio ya estaba en ruinas y decadencia aún antes de eso, por acá ya no vive nadie — contestó Daffy — Pronto nos harán un favor y van a demoler todo para ampliar la fábrica.

—¿De veras? —Bugs pareció pensárselo un momento — Entonces podría verla por dentro una última vez…

Se acercó a la casa, pasando por toda la maleza y césped sin preocuparse que pudiera haber algún animal peligroso entre ésta. A Daffy no le quedó más remedio que ir tras él, sacando la linterna de su bolsillo. Esperaba que aún tuviera baterías.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, Bugs comenzó a forcejear con el pomo, que estaba tan deteriorado que ya no quería girar.

—¿Necesitas una mano? — preguntó Daffy con malicia, sabiendo que a Bugs no le gustaba pedir ayuda por nada.

—Esta…muy…atorado…

Daffy sonrió para sí, olvidándose por completo de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, del lugar al que iban a entrar. Lo que eso podía causar, principalmente. Le divertía ver a Bugs, con sus brazos de fideo, hacer esfuerzos para lograr que la puerta abriera.

—Pff, deja que un experto lo haga —dijo, para empujar al pálido a un lado. Dio una fuerte patada al medio de la puerta, donde la madera estaba tan podrida que no pudo más que ceder al golpe, cayendo a pedazos. Ya sólo quedaba un trozo de puerta en las bisagras, pero el agujero era lo suficientemente grande para dejarlos pasar.

—Hmm, tener un novio que fue militar y policía tiene sus ventajas — comentó Bugs antes de entrar.

Daffy encendió la linterna. Cómo era de esperarse, hace mucho que la casa había sido saqueada de sus cosas de valor y lo que quedaba no eran más que algunos muebles rotos y adornos de paredes cubiertos de polvo y telarañas. Parecía una casa abandonada más, hasta que Daffy vio algo que lo hizo retroceder, esperando que Bugs no lo notara.

La silueta, trazada con cinta blanca y cubierta por todo tipo de mugre en el piso, seguía mostrándose con claridad, negándose a ser olvidada. Mostraba el contorno del cadáver de lo que parecía un hombre corpulento y la forma de la cabeza no estaba muy bien definida.

Claro que sabía lo que había pasado, lo sabía tan bien como el resto de América que había seguido la noticia por esos años e incluso sabía mucho más. Lo que _él_ había hecho y como Bugs había reaccionado, pero por lo general Daffy trataba de no pensar en el asunto. Lo sentía muy lejos de sí. Para cuándo había pasado el ya llevaba dos años viviendo en otro país, pero había terminado por enterarse. La silueta le demostraba que los fantasmas del pasado nunca desaparecen y sintió escalofríos.

Se preguntó si la otra silueta, la de la mujer, estaría cerca.

Buscó con la linterna a Bugs en la sala, pero no estaba. Pasó por los ruinosos restos de mobiliario, hasta lo que había sido la cocina. Su pareja estaba allí, sosteniendo algo con una mano y acariciándolo con la otra. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que no lo acariciaba, sino que solo le estaba quitando el polvo. Era un marco pequeño, en cuya fotografía se podía ver a una mujer rubia, bastante joven y hermosa, que le sonreía a la cámara mientras tenia dos niños en su regazo. Uno era una niña de al menos dos años, igual de rubia y sonriente que la madre, con grandes y brillosos ojos azules. El otro era un niño un poco más grande, tal vez cinco años, de una palidez casi albina y cabello platinado que lo hacia destacar.

Bugs.

Esa casa, por sí misma, nunca había visto tiempos mejores, pero la familia que la había habitado sí.

Estaba tan concentrado viendo la fotografía, que no pudo hacer nada cuando Bugs la arrojó con fuerza contra la pared más cercana. Los restos de vidrio y aluminio volaron cerca de ellos.

—Vámonos — anunció el pálido.

Daffy no quería que Bugs se diera cuenta de la silueta trazada en la sala, así que prefirió que salieran por la puerta trasera. Todas las casas del barrio eran similares, así que supuso que tendría una en el mismo lugar que la había tenido la suya: a lado de la escalera que iba al segundo piso. Pasando el pasillo, pudo ver con la linterna que había tenido razón, así que tomó a Bugs por la ropa para que salieran por allí.

Gran error.

La pequeña puerta que estaba bajo las escaleras estaba abierta. Tal vez era una alacena o algo así, Daffy no le dio mayor importancia, hasta que pasaron cerca de ella y Bugs empezó a gritar.

Fue uno de los sonidos más espantosos que había oído.

Fue un único grito. Después Bugs comenzó a retroceder, ya sin hacer ningún sonido, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. El shock le había dejado sin habla. Cuando se topó con la pared y no pudo avanzar más, se dejó caer, abrazando sus piernas contra su cuerpo, todo sin dejar de ver aquel pequeño cuarto oscuro. Sin dejar de ver en su mente todo lo que había pasado ahí. Su ojos estaban abiertos con pánico y su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

 _Daffy, eres un idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota ¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar en primer lugar?_ Se dijo el moreno a sí mismo, sin saber que hacer.

Primero cerró la puerta de la alacena, pero ni eso hizo que su pareja reaccionara. Estaba como fuera de sí y Daffy sabía que estaba reviviéndolo todo de nuevo. Intentó acercarse a él con cautela, sin hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran asustarlo más.

La parte de sí mismo que quería a Bugs y quería verlo bien daba todo para que así fuera, sin embargo, la otra parte, la más desagradable y que predominaba más en su personalidad, se estaba fastidiando y con tono sarcástico dijo, dentro de su cabeza : " _Mira como has terminado, colega. Siendo enfermera personal de un desequilibrado mental ¿Es esto tú idea de salvar al mundo?"._

Se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, entre Bugs y la puerta debajo de la escalera. ¿Por qué estaban allí en primer lugar? ¿Por qué habían regresado a Estados Unidos? Ambos habían creído que volver a sus orígenes les ayudaría, pero a Daffy el viaje no le despertaba ningún tipo de nostalgia y Bugs solo habían empeorado. ¿Qué creían que pasaría? ¿Por qué creerían que sería diferente?

¿Por qué estaban solos ellos dos? ¿Cómo habían terminado juntos?

Ahora le tocaba a él hundirse en su propio abismo. Las preguntas llenaban su mente, todas sin una respuesta satisfactoria, todas hechas para hacerlo sentir mal, hacerlo sentir miserable. _Lárguense_ gritó en su interior, _lárguense y déjenme en paz._

Sacó un frasco de pastillas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se tomó dos, en seco.

Se sentó a lado de Bugs a esperar que le hicieran efecto, tratando de resistir. En su relación siempre uno de los dos tenía que mantenerse fuerte para que el otro pudiera apoyarse. A veces era Daffy, a veces era Bugs, pero nunca ninguno.

Acarició un mechón de sus cabellos plateados, llevándoselo a la nariz. Como podía haber sido tan egoísta como para pensar que estar con Bugs era malo; odiaba la parte de sí mismo que lo hacia tener esos pensamientos horribles de hastío y aburrimiento, esos pensamientos ególatras en donde nada ni nadie valía la pena. Bugs valía la pena una y mil veces. Bugs lo había salvado y en agradecimiento él también lo salvaría.

—Fue una mala idea…fue una mala idea… — lo escuchó decir a su lado. Ambos estaban sentados en el piso del pasillo, con la espalda apoyada unos pared. La luz de la luna los iluminaba por la ventana de la puerta trasera.

—Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo — dijo Daffy, sintiendo la mano de su pareja aferrado a su chamarra.

Por un momento le causó gracia la imagen de ellos dos, hombres que habían visto y vivido los peores horrores, acurrucados como niños pequeños teniéndole miedo a algo que los demás les habrían dicho que no existía. Daffy río para sí. Eran patéticos.

Sujetó la linterna, hasta que ésta comenzó a fallar y parpadear para, finalmente, apagarse.

—No me gusta la oscuridad— dijo Bugs

Palpó el bolsillo de su chaqueta en donde estaba el frasco con pastillas. Allí mismo tenía su mechero del ejército.

—No me gusta esta casa. Me gustaría estar aquí para cuando sea demolida, me encantaría ver cómo cae.

—No tenemos que esperar — dijo Daffy.

Bugs lo miró y luego miró hacia la llama del mechero, que parecía captar la atención del moreno como la más sensual de las bailarinas. Entendió de inmediato sus intenciones, sonriendo.

—Quememos a la hija de perra, Daff.

Después de cuatro años, Daffy aún recordaba con claridad el incendio. Se habían quedado allí lo más que pudieron antes de que llegara la policía solo para disfrutar de ver cómo ardía la maldita casa. Como lentamente se iba haciendo cenizas negras y todo lo que representaba desaparecía con ella. Recordaba más que nada la sonrisa radiante de Bugs. La sensación de que alguien disfrutaba el poder del fuego tanto como Daffy, la satisfacción de ver las llamas devorar todo sin piedad ni distinción.

Pero….

Ese día no había iniciado todo.

Ese día había sido uno más de los tantos incendios.

De hecho, su adoración por las llamas se remontaba a mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero ese día lo recordaría como el mejor, al que más afecto le tenía, porque había podido hacer feliz a alguien al _quemar…_

—Eeeeh… ¿Daff?

Se sorprendió un poco por la voz del otro, cerrando el mechero de inmediato.

—¿Qué quieres? — dijo brusco

—Te quedaste como idiota viendo esa cosa ¿Qué te pasa, viejo?

El auto, uno diferente que también le pertenecía a Pepe, estaba estacionado en una de las calles laterales de su objetivo. Se habían quedado allí a esperar a que Panchito y José les dieran señal de que no había nadie para poder trepar el muro junto con los bidones de gasolina y darle fin a lo que antes había sido la unidad habitacional. La idea había sido de Daffy, por supuesto. Donald solo había dicho que quería destrucción, para aparentar un saqueo normal y no hacer notar que habían regresado por algo en específico, pero Daffy lo había convencido con la idea de las llamas, diciendo que no solo eliminaría los planos, sino que también cualquier rastro de que ellos estuvieron allí y considerando que la policía tenía huellas dactilares de tres de ellos, era perfecto.

—Estoy repasando el plan en mi mente —mintió el moreno — y pensando que aún no estoy de acuerdo en que hayamos venido todos. ¿Qué diablos pensaba el _Gansito_?

—Ah, ya sabes. Sigue con su rollo de hermandad, equipo, familia, bla, bla, bla… —dijo Bugs en tono cantarin — Es un tanto adorable, si lo piensas.

—Ja, claro. No va a ser adorable si por culpa de algún imbécil nos atrapan a todos.

—De todas formas habría sido difícil escoger quien se quedaba.

—Me da igual, yo solo te necesito a ti — No se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que volteo a ver a Bugs, quien tenía la más radiante de la sonrisas — Ya sabes a qué me refiero, no pongas esa cara.

—¡Oh, Daffy! ¡Eres un Romeo cuando te lo propones! — dijo el pálido con fingido tono femenino, burlándose.

El moreno giró los ojos.

—Ahí vienen los tres chiflados— anuncio Bugs.

Frente a ellos se distinguieron tres sombras que se acercaban a paso rápido, sin correr, intentando hacer el menor ruido. Parecían desesperados por llegar al vehículo.

—¡Hay polis aquí! — susurró Panchito al entrar.

—¿De verdad? Creí que _alguien_ nos había asegurado que esto estaría libre de Garrapatas — comentó Daffy volteando para mirar a Donald con la ceja levantada.

—Es creí pero… ¿"Garrapatas"? Bueno, no importa… Cuando llamé a Mike antes de venir me dijo que no habría policías, pero de todas formas solo son un par y ni siquiera creo que estén armados o algo así.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó Bugs al rubio.

—Fingí estar ebrio —explicó el pelirrojo — y comencé a hacer destrozos en un basurero. Al principio no estábamos seguros que fueran policías, pero cuando uno de ellos salió, una mujer, me dijo que estaba dañando propiedad privada y que mejor me fuera casa. Fue muy linda, de hecho.

—Tal vez solo estén de guardia, no es importante— dijo José haciéndole mala cara a Pancho por el comentario.

—Como sea, ándense con cuidado y sean rápidos — les dijo Donald a la pareja de Brooklyn

—Tan rápidos como el fuego —respondió Daffy

—No digo que estés gordo, pero…eeeehhh, pesas mucho, viejo — dijo Bugs desde lo alto de la barra, ayudándole a tomar impulso.

—Ya no soy tan ágil como antes — contestó el moreno, apoyando el pie sobre un saliente para por fin poder llegar arriba.

—¿Ya va a iniciar tu crisis de los treinta? — preguntó el otro divertido

—Faltan dos años para eso ¿Qué más da si me adelanto?

Ambos jalaron la cuerda que tenía amarrados los galones de gasolina. Habría sido más fácil si alguien los ayudaba, pero tal y como se había dicho, sería peligroso si alguno de los policías veía a Donald y a José y Panchito estaba oculto en un árbol cercano con un rifle por si había problemas.

—Vamos, Daff. Donald tiene poco más de treinta y parece muy joven

—Eso es porque él no está bien desarrollado. Tal vez nació sietemesino

Tuvieron mucho cuidado en no dejar gotas o rastros de gasolina, para que, si bien iban a terminar determinando que el incendio había sido provocado, no dejárselos tan fácil, así que Daffy ya iba a ponerse a maldecir al ver un rastro oscuro en la barda antes de darse cuenta de que en realidad era sangre. Las huellas de ésta estaban tanto en la barda como en el piso del otro lado y podía verse un poco en el césped del patio trasero. Al menos no se habían equivocado de casa.

—Así que aquí fue donde se desangró nuestro héroe — comentó dando un salto para bajar. En el patio, justo a lado de la puerta, había restos de lo que antes había sido una camiseta blanca. Río para sus adentro, pensando que solo la noche anterior su amigo y José habían tenido sexo ahí mismo.

Se apresuraron a entrar con los galones. La casa por dentro seguía tal y como la habían dejado, con los papeles esparcidos por aquí y para allá, con la única diferencia de que había algunas cosas como sillas o la tele arrojadas por la urgencia de la huida. Comenzaron a echar el líquido primero en los planos y luego salieron de la casa por la puerta principal, dejando un rastro de gasolina. Iban a hacer lo mismo con al menos cuatro casas de cada lado para que la atención no se centrara en una sola. Una vez que terminaron se reunieron en el centro de la unidad. Tenían lista su ruta de escape. Bugs saldría por la entrada principal mientras que Daffy saldría por la parte de atrás, pero ahora que sabían que había policías tal vez era mejor que ambos salieran por detrás.

Bugs tenía una caja de cerillas. Daffy su inseparable mechero del ejército.

Se miraron antes de acercar el fuego a la gasolina.

Así comenzó el infierno.

 **By Ortencia**

Haber calmado a un ebrio callejero había sido lo más interesante de la noche. Llevaban unas cuantas horas ahí y ella ya estaba cansada de estar sentada en el auto, así que había salido a caminar y hacer una ronda cuando encontró que un tipo pelirrojo, más joven que ella, estaba peleando con un contenedor de basura. Le había inspirado lástima. El chico no tendría más de veinticinco años, con toda una vida por delante y sin en cambio se encontraba perdido en medio de la noche con sus sentidos embotados. Ella le había dicho de la manera más amable que regresara a casa y al parecer la había obedecido, porque no lo había vuelto a ver en un rato.

No tenía ni idea de que estaban esperando, pero el Teniente le había dicho que tenía una corazonada y Ortencia había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos, no en balde él era el mejor policía que había conocido nunca. Era casi un honor poder trabajar junto a Oswald Iwerks.

Estaba con él en esos momentos dentro del vehículo. Si bien su pasión por detener criminales lo había mantenido despierto hasta varios días seguidos en casos anteriores, Ortencia lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que el Teniente tenía un interés personal en lo que concernía al caso Donald McDoug. Él siempre solía tener un brillo en los ojos con cada nuevo caso que los demás llamaban demencia y para ella en cambio era genialidad, pero cuando el archivo McDoug llegó a sus manos había hecho hasta lo imposible porque los transfirieran a ese pequeño país olvidado de la mano de Dios.

—Teniente…

—¿Qué? — dijo Oswald dando un sorbo a su vaso de café Ajax

—¿Por qué es tan importante capturar a Donald McDoug?

—Es un criminal — respondió como si fuera la única respuesta válida. Para ellos dos lo era, pero Ortencia quería saber más.

—Por supuesto, pero hay otra cosa ¿Cierto? Algo que no me ha dicho.

Oswald por fin la miró. Sus ojos oscuros parecían pozos profundos en la noche.

Pareció pensárselo un instante y ella creyó que no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para decírselo, pero su opinión cambiar nada cuanto el teniente comenzó a hablar.

—Conocí a ese sujeto antes de que formará parte de la familia criminal —dijo con voz pausada — su familia y la de mi hermanastro eran cercanas. Él y Mickey también lo eran.

Ortencia a penas y pudo ocultar su sorpresa, Oswald nunca solía hablar de su hermano, solo en contadas ocasiones lo mencionaba y ella sabía que el tema "Hermano" era demasiado sagrado para él como para tomarlo a la ligera. Lo único que ella sabía sobre eso era que el susodicho se llamaba Michael, solo eso.

—Comprendo…

—Donald nunca me agradó, siempre pensé que sería mala influencia para Mike y mira como acabó todo. Yo tenía razón.

Así que era una cuestión de orgullo. Tal vez había mucho más de esa historia, pero por el momento a Ortencia le bastaba, al menos ya sabía más. Apoyó su mano en la rodilla de su Teniente.

—Lo vamos a atrapar, jefe.

Él puso su mano sobre la de ella.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Un olor extraño se hizo presente en el aire de un instante a otro. Primero creyó que era el motor del auto, un viejo Tsuru que ya estaba en las últimas, pero hasta que Oswald se lo señaló, no había visto el resplandor naranja que se alzaba por arriba de la valla.

—Eso es… ¡¿Fuego?!

Oswald no se impactó tanto como ella. Se quedó un segundo pensando, con mirada intensa, evaluando todas las posibilidades y escenarios de la situación. De pronto, salió del auto corriendo a lo que parecía ser la otra salida del lugar.

—¡¿A dónde va?!— le gritó

—¡Quédate enfrente y llama a los bomberos, yo voy a cubrir atrás!

El fuego avanzaba rápido y la humareda iba creciendo, levantándose hasta el cielo. Por un segundo Ortencia se lamentó de haber pedido algo más interesante que hacer, pero no era tiempo de lamentos. Por si algo más sucedía, sacó su arma.


	9. Burdel

—¿Crees que tarden? — preguntó Donald desde el asiento del copiloto, con el ceño levemente fruncido y sin dejar de ver la pared donde Bugs y Daffy habían desaparecido unos minutos antes.

—Saben que esto tenía que ser rápido y los imbéciles parece que se toman su tiempo— contestó José con molestia en el asiento trasero — ¿Pasaron a tomarse un café o que?

—El humo ya tiene un rato subiendo, ósea que prendieron el fuego. Algo anda mal

—¿Dices que tuvieron un accidente o algo? Qué irónico que Daffy, que sugirió la idea con tantas ganas, muera por su propia mano — José sonrió mostrando sus dientes con una ligera tonalidad amarilla.

—No es gracioso, Joe. ¿Puedes ver a Francisco?

El brasileño se acercó a la ventana.

—Estaba subido en ese árbol de allá —dijo señalando el otro lado de la calle — pero con esta oscuridad no lo distingo

—Entonces tendré que ir a ver yo

Salió del automóvil con cautela, cuidando de no hacer ruidos abruptos. José no hizo ningún ademan de detenerlo, así que avanzó hasta el enorme portón que era la puerta trasera del lugar, sintiéndose más seguro cuando escuchó un crujir en los árboles cercanos que solo podía ser Francisco.

—Maldita sea, ya salgan — susurró para sí mismo, viendo la inmensidad del muro. A través de un hueco en el portón pudo ver a las llamas levantándose cada vez más, consumiendo cada metro cuadrado del lugar. Apretó los dientes de puro nerviosismo. Tal vez no se llevaba bien con ellos, pero no por eso quería que murieran.

—¡Donald McDoug!

El fuego llegó hasta el portón arrastrado por el viento. En un parpadeo el rostro de Donald fue bañado con el resplandor naranja, que lo deslumbro sin dejarle ver con claridad a la figura que tenía enfrente. La voz no se le hacía conocida y por ese momento no sintió ningún temor. Solo atinó a alejarse unos pasos del portón de madera, que era lo suficientemente grueso para retener las llamas.

Parpadeó para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz y la figura se fue haciendo cada vez más clara. En cuanto lo reconoció, su cuerpo sufrió un shock y no pudo moverse ni pensar en nada.

No era solo que ese hombre llevaba una placa policial en el pecho, sobre la camisa de civil (él era detective, no un policía común. No tenía ni porque llevar la placa ahí), sino porque esos ojos y cabellos oscuros como el ébano y esa piel, blanca con un leve tono amarillento que lo hacia parecer enfermo de hepatitis, pertenecían a la persona que menos deseaba encontrarse. Oswald ya no era el adolecente raro que recordaba, pero ese brillo maniático en sus ojos seguía allí. El resplandor naranja lo hacia parecer más loco y el que le estuviera apuntando con una pistola tampoco ayudaba.

—Oz…Ozzy… cuanto tiempo… — dijo Donald sin poder ocultar los temblores que agitaron sus manos en cuanto las subió en señal de rendición. Estaba ante un hombre de la ley, después de todo. — ¿C-como van las cosas en casa?

Oswald ignoró lo dicho y siguió observándole como si fuera un insecto. Donald no intentaba apelar a su sentimentalismo (y dudaba que lo tuviera), solo esperaba que Francisco estuviera viendo todo desde el árbol y darle tiempo para preparar un buen tiro. Le había prohibido tirar a matar, pero un disparo, en la pierna de Oswald por ejemplo, no estaba mal.

—Todo va de acuerdo al guion — dijo el hermano de Mickey de pronto. Su voz era gruesa y potente. Donald la recordaba distinta.

—¿D-de qué ha-hablas?

Era patético que su miedo lo delatara al hablar y aún así no podía evitarlo. Frente a él se encontraba el chico que lo había empujado de las escaleras cuando tenía diez años.

—El guion. El papel que nos tocó tener. El depredador y la presa. El policía y el criminal ¿No es divertido que el policía sea yo? — Oswald sonrió. Donald deseo que no lo hubiera hecho, pues ese gesto en el rostro del otro era deformado por el contraste de luz y sombras y resultaba en algo aterrador.

—Opino que el test psicológico de la academia policial que te aceptó no era muy riguroso— dijo casi para sí. Oswald amartilló la pistola y Donald trago saliva— Oz, por favor, no hagas esto. A Mickey no le gustaría que tú…

—¡No metas a Mickey en esto!

Iba a hacerlo. Iba a jalar el gatillo sin dudar y por razones que no tenían nada que ver con su labor de proteger la ley. Sus razones solo él las conocía y Donald dudaba que fueran coherentes o cuerdas.

Pero solo hubo un disparo esa noche: el de Francisco. Un tiro directo a la pistola de Oswald, haciendo que la soltara. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, claro, pero no pasó ni medio minuto para que lo dejara pasar y decidiera correr hasta Donald, a lo mejor para matarlo con sus manos desnudas. El rubio no se quería quedar a averiguarlo. Pudo ver a lo lejos a José poniendo en marcha el auto y a Francisco bajando del árbol.

Oswald lo sujetó por el cuello de la ropa. Sus ojos eran tan negros que no se le notaba la pupila.

—Te crees mejor que yo —afirmó y esta vez su voz sí sonó como Donald la recordaba: ronca, susurrante, ligeramente aguda. El tono de un demente.

Nunca supo que pretendía hacer, porque en ese momento una sombra se acercó a ellos mientras que alguien más llegaba por atrás de Donald para jalarle del brazo y llevárselo hasta el auto. Su mente estaba confusa, así que tardó un poco en darse cuenta que ocurría. Bugs y Daffy.

Bugs tenía en las manos una rama de árbol en llamas y amenazó con ella a Oswald, hasta que lo golpeo en la cara con ella y el hombre soltó un grito y retrocedió hasta caer, con las manos en el rostro.

—¡Arranca! —gritó Daffy.

José se pasó al siento de copiloto para dejarle el volante a Francisco. Los demás se treparon como pudieron, ya con el carro en marcha.

Donald no se atrevió a mirar atrás para ver qué lo que Bugs le había hecho a Oswald.

—¡Alto! ¡Policía!

Otro auto iba detrás de ellos. No era una patrulla, sino un viejo Tsuru con una sirena pequeña. La voz, de mujer, salía de un altavoz.

Francisco pisó el acelerador, haciendo que Donald se pegara al asiento. Varias veces el rubio creyó que iban a quedar embarrados en alguna pared o derrapando hasta que se volteara el carro, sin embargo, Panchito conducía como piloto de NASCAR y tenía un perfecto control del volante. Ni siquiera las calles de Santa María, laberinticas y estrechas, pudieron contra ellos. Se notaba que el pelirrojo conocía la ciudad a detalle.

A cada tanto, miraba hacia atrás, como esperando que el Tsuru los encontrara tarde o temprano, pero tras un rato se dio cuenta de que no sería así.

—¿Regresaremos al Kumbala?— preguntó Panchito a nadie en particular

—Esta demasiado cerca del incendio y el lugar ya se ha de haber llenado de bomberos y policías. No creo que sea lo mejor— contestó Donald, por fin pudiendo tranquilizarse, hundiéndose en el asiento.

—Tal vez, si se hubieran dado prisa…— protestó José— Carajo, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Donald tenia los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sueño y el cansancio, pero aún así pudo ver qué Daffy y Bugs se miraron cómplices un momento.

—¡Joder contigo, niñato quejumbroso!— dijo el negro — Si no te parece, lo hubieras hecho tú ¡Ganas no me faltan de querer ver tu culo en llamas!

Contrario a lo que pudiera esperar, José ya no protestó más y se volteó como niño enfurruñado. Era extraño que se quedara callado.

—Estamos cerca de un sitio que conozco— comentó Bugs, sin inmutarse— Podrían darnos asilo por esta noche

—O podrían pasarnos por el cuchillo, Bugsy— se apresuró a decir Daffy— Si estás hablando de la casa de putas del imbécil de Friz…

—Sé de buena fuente que _El Pantera_ no está en la ciudad

—¿Una casa de putas? Yo me anoto— dijo José desde enfrente. Donald no sabía si había ignorado el que pudiesen matarlos adrede.

—Bugs, ¿Estas seguro que…? —comenzó Daffy bajando la voz, hablándole solo a su pareja. Sin embargo, Donald estaba a lado y escuchaba todo.

—Es lo mejor por ahora. No tenemos suficiente dinero para ir a otro lado y ya te dije que Friz no está cerca— dijo el pálido con calma

—Pero, si te equivocas y ese bastardo anda por allí…

—Te tengo a ti– contestó Bugs.

Parecía que era algo privado y Donald se sintió mal por ser un entrometido.

—¿Entonces? — preguntó Panchito

Daffy suspiro con resignación.

—¿Conoces la casa de citas "La Tinta y Pintura"?

._._._.

Aunque Donald no se metía mucho en los asuntos de la mafia de su tío o conociera de las costumbres de la miembros, sabía con exactitud lo que era una casa de citas. Un término elegante para decir prostíbulo, vaya. Y el que tenían enfrente parecía ser el más higiénico entre todos los demás que había en la misma calle, lo cual no era mucho. La Tinta y Pintura hacia parecer al Kumbala un restaurante cinco estrellas; solo en la entrada, con mucha basura tirada, en su mayoría panfletos del propio local, había muchos borrachos mugrientos y chicas con escasa ropa que bien podían estar desnudas. La pared estaba tapizada con afiches viejos, carteles de neón y a lado de la puerta de entrada había una gran vomitada. Aún con todo esto La Tinta y Pintura era la casa de citas más grande y mejor.

—Dime por favor que no vamos a tener que trabajar para que nos den asilo — dijo Donald volteando hacia Bugs. Este se rio.

—No, primero tengo que buscar a alguien. ¿Vamos?

—¿No dos de nosotros somos fugitivos buscados?

—Tres en realidad, con Daffy —contó el pálido — pero fácilmente pueden cubrirse con gorras y lentes oscuros, viejo. A nadie le va a parecer raro que entren así a un burdel.

José se subió la capucha de su sudadera y se puso unas gafas oscuras que estaban en el maletero. Donald se cubrió el cabello con una gorra. Estacionaron el auto en donde pudieran verlo y los cinco bajaron.

—¿Quién va ser el amigo amable que me preste dinero?— preguntó Zé observando el lugar con admiración y la alegría de un niño en la feria.

—No quiero bajarte de tu nube, José, pero no tenemos ni dónde caernos muertos, mucho menos para una prostituta —dijo Panchito sonriendo sin despegarse del brasileño. Este lo empujó en broma y fueron así jugando hasta meterse en el local.

—¿Este sitio te incomoda, _je-fe_?— le cuestionó Daffy a Donald, con una sonrisa ladeada y haciendo énfasis en el título, burlándose.

Bugs se adelantó, caminando derecho entre ellos antes de que el rubio pudiera responder —No eres el único —lo oyó decir.

Daffy se olvidó de Donald y siguió al pálido. A este no le quedó de otra se correr tras ellos.

Si es que se podía, el burdel era incluso peor por dentro, independientemente de la música y el bullicio. No había ni ventanas ni salidas de emergencia; los hombres, en su mayoría gordos y asquerosos, andaban a sus anchas gritando cosas obscenas a las chicas que bailaban en la pasarela y bebiendo alcohol como para tener un coma etílico. Donald pudo ver, bajo un mesa donde se encontraban sentados varios tipos con pinta de chulos, a una chica desnuda realizando sexo oral a un tipo que le doblaba la edad y le triplicaba el tamaño. Se sintió asqueado y se apresuró para acercarse a Bugs y Daffy, quienes ignoraban todo lo que ocurría.

Bugs preguntó algo a una chica castaña que solo vestía una tanga y pegatinas en los pezones y ella le señalo un pasillo que se adentraba más al lugar. Al igual que el hotel/ club de Pepe, La Tinta y Pintura era más grande de lo que parecía visto desde fuera.

Ese pasillo conectaba el salón principal, donde estaban todos los borrachos, la barra y las putas, con otro salón el doble del tamaño del primero donde había más orden, con mesas repartidas en todas partes donde estaban reunidos hombres de aspecto más pulcro y elegante que de simples ebrios. Las prostitutas que los acompañaban igual tenían mejores ropajes y eran notablemente más hermosas.

—No es por ser indiscreto— dijo Donald, pegándose a Bugs — Pero, si el dueño no está ¿A quien buscamos?

La respuesta de Bugs fue interrumpida por un ebrio, sentado a una mesa próxima a ellos, que le dio al pálido una nalgada.

—¡Oye amor, muestra un poco de la mercancía! — gritó el hombre

Ni corto ni perezoso, Daffy se abalanzó sobre él para darle la paliza de su vida. Pronto una multitud comenzó a juntarse alrededor de Daffy y el borracho y Donald ya no pudo verlos. Bugs lo ignoró y siguió caminando junto a Donald.

—Una chica. Trabaja aquí y ella es quien nos dará un cuarto, claro, si puede— respondió

—¿Y no crees que esté en "plena labor"?– dijo Donald haciendo comillas con sus dedos. Bugs levantó una ceja.

—¿Plena labor? Te refieres a… Oh, no, doc. Ella no es una puta, ya no, al menos. Hace películas porno, tal vez el negoció más lucrativo de este sitio, pero a esta hora ya debió haber terminado la peli de hoy. Vive aquí, así que ha de estar descansando o algo así.

—Pareces conocerla bien

—Bueno, es mi hermana

Donald estaba seguro de que, de haber estado tomando algo, se habría ahogado al escuchar esto último. Estuvo a punto de decir "¡¿Dejas a tu hermana hacer eso?!" pero él no sabía nada de ellos y temía ofender a uno de los pocos que lo trataban con respeto.

—Claro que también conozco bien este sitio…

—¿Trabajaste aquí? — se aventuró a preguntar

—Si, algo así. Hice mis propias películas, incluso. — dijo sonriendo y Donald no pudo interpretar si bromeaba.— Te las mostraría pero, aún en este país es ilegal que las veas.

¿Ilegal? ¿Que podía tener una simple peli porno como para que fuera ilegal ver…?

Oh.

Oh, Dios. No.

Carajo.

Donald se quedó plantado en el sitio, observando a Bugs con pena, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Este, por su parte, dejó de sonreír y miró al piso, como arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

—No era tan malo— dijo

—¿No lo era?

—Eso pagaba las cuentas —el pálido sonaba más serio — Al menos recibía dinero por ello. A la mayoría los secuestran y los obligan. Yo hice lo que quise, pudo ser peor.

Donald negó con la cabeza, preguntándose qué clase de vida era esa, donde un "pudo ser peor" era una frase de consuelo válida en esos casos. Pensó en sus propios sobrinos y se estremeció, pero por otra parte, si Bugs decía que lo había elegido debía respetar eso. Daffy tenía razón, Donald no comprendía nada de lo que habían vivido.

—De acuerdo, vale. Es verdad. Perdón

El pálido lo miró divertido. Donald no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Vaya, reaccionaste mejor que Daffy— comentó, sonando casual — Una vez quise enseñarle una, ya sabes, para avivar nuestra relación y se puso como loco, me sermoneo por horas y poco le faltaba para salir a la calle con un rifle a cazar a todos lo involucrados con la producción. Luego vinieron las lágrimas y blah, blah, blah.

Donald sonrió sin ganas, aunque internamente estaba feliz de que Daffy no fuera un degenerado pero también le asustaba la indiferencia de Bugs. Como si no supieran que _eso,_ esa vejación hacia su persona, estuviera mal. Se preguntó que clase de cosas lo habían hecho ser así, pero no se sentía preparado para saberlo.

—Entonces, la estrella está en su camerino…— intentó bromear. Bugs se rio, tenía un risita gangosa pero contagiosa que hizo sonreír también a Donald, esta vez de verdad.

—Si, exacto— dijo el pálido, luego miró algo detrás de Donald y su sonrisa se borró, carraspeando para disimular —Es…. Es por aquí

Continuo caminando. El rubio volteó para ver qué lo había perturbado y solo vio a José de espaldas, mirando una pared donde había colgados varios retratos autografiados, la mayoría de mujeres. Donald no tardó en suponer que se trataba de las actrices y actores que habían trabajado en aquellos negocios sucios y obtenido cierta notoriedad, pero una foto se sobreponía a las demás. Era la que estaba en el centro de todas y tenía el marco más grande y bonito. El retrato era de un hombre maduro que parecía bastante distinguido, con cabello rubio con luces rosas, barba bien definida, ojos azules y llevaba puesto un traje rosa pastel, corbata magenta y una boa de plumas sobre los hombros, igual rosa. Sin embargo, lo que más resaltaba en su apariencia no era su vestuario, sino la gran cicatriz que le atravesaba toda la cara, desde la ceja izquierda, pasando por el ojo hasta la comisura derecha de la boca. Resultaba bastante estrafalario. La foto estaba autografiada como las demás, a nombre de Charles Friz, poniendo entre comillas "Pantera Rosa".

Así que era él de quién Bugs y Daffy hablaban en el auto.

—Creo que sé quién fue el causante de esa rajada. Pobre inglesito de mierda— dijo José a su lado, viendo la foto con el mismo interés y sonriendo para sus adentros, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada, nada. Para que me molesto en hablar contigo— el brasileño se encogió de hombros, alejándose hasta donde estaba Francisco, quien hablaba con una de las camareras y ésta, muy animada, le ofrecía un vaso de tequila. José llego justo a tiempo para arrebatarle el vaso de la mano a la chica y decirle que se fuera, que por ese momento no necesitaban de sus servicios.

Donald miró la fotografía otra vez, intentando grabarse la cara y el nombre del tipo; ya le preguntaría a Mickey después.

Se reunió con José y Panchito, quienes discutían.

—No debiste haber sido tan grosero— dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja

—Te habría convencido de que le aceptaras el tequila— protestó José, igual en susurros

—No iba a hacerlo, lo habría agarrado por ser amable, pero solo eso. No necesito que me cuides, Zé

—Ah, vale. Solo déjame contar cuantas veces confiar en tu autocontrol ha sido buena idea…¡Eh, mira! ¡Ninguna!

Panchito pareció quedarse sin palabras.

—Tienes razón —acepto el mexicano al fin — gracias, supongo…

—Chicos — interrumpió Donald. Ellos lo miraron apenas dándose cuenta de su presencia —Bugs nos espera.

._._._._._._._._._

—¡Bugs!

La chica que les abrió la puerta prácticamente saltó encima del pálido, apretándolo entre sus brazos y dándole un beso en la boca y muchos más por toda la cara.

Entraron a una de las tantas habitaciones que había para los "privados", pero esa lucía más personal, como un cuarto universitario. Estaba toda pintada de rosa, no de rojo oscuro como las demás que Donald había visto al pasar y las paredes tenían posters de las estrellas del momento, como los Backstreet Boys, Nirvana o Madonna. La cama era un curioso colchón con forma de corazón, con varios peluches encima, rodeada con una fina cortina y esa habitación, a diferencia de las otras, tenía muebles. Un ropero, una mesa plegable en una esquina, una mesita de noche, cinco puffs de variados colores y un tocador con un espejo en forma de media estrella. Parecía la habitación de una colegiala.

—Lola, quítate, demonios — dijo Bugs tratando de empujarla lejos de sí, hasta que Lola por fin lo dejo y sus ojos, azules, grandes y expresivos, fueron a parar a Daffy.

—¡Lucas!— y luego fue a abrazarlo también, aunque con menos efusividad y sin besos esta vez.

La chica era tan pequeña que le llegaba a Daffy al pecho, más o menos de la misma altura que Donald o José. Tenía un cuerpo bonito y bien formado, con curvas por todas partes y su cabello rubio con un mechón fucsia, peinado en una coleta, iba a todas direcciones siguiendo sus movimientos. Su cara era lo mejor de ella, pensó Donald, con esos ojos coquetos, nariz pequeña y boca de muñeca. Si no hubiera conocido a Daisy diría con toda seguridad que Lola era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca.

—¿Acaso ella lo llamó "Lucas"?— preguntó Panchito.

—Yo la pido primero— dijo José. Donald no pudo contener el soltarle un codazo entre las costillas por decir semejante cosa. —¡Hey!

Lola reparó en ellos, al igual que Bugs y Daffy.

—Chicos, ella es…. esta… eh, es mi hermana — dijo Bugs como si no le importara. Aún seguía serio.

Pero, si ella era su hermana (peor, su hermana la _actriz porno_ ) entonces ¿Por qué lo había besado en la boca? Estaba a punto de preguntarlo y a lo mejor su expresión lo delató, porque Daffy negó con la cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra— le dijo.

Ya no sabía que pensar de esa chica.

—Ah, ¡Era ti era a quien iban a presentarme!— dijo Lola señalando a Francisco con una gran sonrisa. Luego volteo hacia Daffy. —Bien, bien, me convenciste, es muy guapo.

—Diablos, a ti siempre te toca lo mejor— protestó José

—Hola, soy Francisco González — dijo el pelirrojo tomando la fina mano de la chica entre las suyas, mirándola a los ojos. — Llámame Panchito — Lola parecía encantada, hasta que él soltó su mano y le dijo a Daffy — Muy amable de tu parte, pero no necesito cupidos.

Panchito señaló a José con la cabeza, gesto que el brasileño no notó.

—Buuuu, entiendo — exclamó Lola con una decepción muy infantil— Eres gay. Siempre los chicos guapos lo son.

Y entonces volteo a ver a Bugs, quien ya estaba sentado en un puff mullido, sin prestarle atención a nadie y leyendo una revista.

Fue algo realmente incómodo y Donald pudo notar que no solo para él, pero nadie dijo nada.

—Déjanos dormir aquí una noche, muñeca. Te prometemos que no te daremos molestias —mencionó Panchito.

—Mmm... —ella hizo como si se lo pensará— no lo sé ¿debería? Dos parejas gay en mi habitación…suena tentador….

—¿Parejas gay? —preguntó José confundido.

—Vale, vale, pues, pueden quedarse—dijo Lola con las manos en las caderas— Pero si quieren darle rienda suelta a su pasión, háganlo en el baño, que hace poco limpie y cambie las sábanas. Yo dormiré en el cuarto de una de mis amigas, claro, a menos que quieran tenerme aquí

José estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que Donald le dio otro codazo.

—No, gracias, estaremos bien. Y disculpa las molestias, de verdad— dijo

Fue entonces cuando Lola se percató de él. Ambos se miraron como si fueran las únicas personas en el cuarto y se sonrieron mutuamente, casi como un gesto de aprobación, como si ella hubiera encontrado algo en él que le pareciera interesante y a Donald sencillamente le gustaba su cara infantil y su actitud animada.

Daisy no solía ser una chica animada. Era algo severa y a veces parecía imposible de complacer, pero ella era buena para él y trataba bien a sus sobrinos (algo indispensable en cualquier mujer con la que quisiera casarse) También era guapa, aunque de un modo distinto a Lola, de una belleza más refinada y aristocrática. Donald veía las fotos de la princesa de Inglaterra y se podía imaginar a Daisy perfectamente siendo la amiga con la que iba todos los martes a jugar tenis.

Y lo más importante, Daisy jamás trabajaría en un lugar así ni besaría en la boca a sus hermanos.

Apartó la mirada y Lola también lo hizo. Francisco y José le dedicaban expresiones que oscilaban entre el orgullo y la burla, los ignoró.

—Bueno, pues…allí tienen la cama, muchos puffs y en el armario hay una hamaca, por si quieren colgarla. Acá mismo está el baño y…bueno, ya les dije sobre el sexo.

—Te tomo la palabra— dijo Daffy

Salió del cuarto casi empujando a Donald, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Él pudo aspirar el olor a fresas de su cabello. ¿Cómo podía un chica que se veía tan inocente ser…?

No entendía. No entendía este nuevo maldito mundo.

—Linda chica— empezó a hablar José. El rubio estaba preparado para seguir golpeándolo si se le ocurría decir otra tontería sobre Lola. Repentinamente, el brasileño bajó la voz, hablando solo para Panchito, Donald y Daffy, mirando de reojo a Bugs que seguía absorto en su revista —¿Pero a alguien aparte de mi le dio escalofríos el que haya besado a Bugs? Es decir, ¿Si son hermanos de sangre?

—Ah, si, parece que no, pero ambos salieron de la misma vagina— contestó Daffy. Donald se sonrojó por la frase. —Lola tiene una extraña fijación con él desde que eran pequeños. Bugs me contó que ella siempre solía decir que cuando se hicieran mayores se iban a casar. Él solo la deja ser. Jamás le he preguntado nada directamente a ella y no tengo intenciones de psicoanalizar a mi cuñada.

—¿ Y ellos…nunca…han….? — comenzó a decir el rubio, temiendo pronunciar la palabras.

—¿Follado?— terminó el moreno — Mmm, Bugs está conmigo ¿no? En lo que a mí respecta, nunca se ha tirado a una chica ni ha querido hacerlo. Poco le interesa tener relaciones con una persona sin pene.

—Joder, cortate un poco. Demasiada información— dijo Donald rodando los ojos.

—¿De verdad ella trabaja aquí? — preguntó Panchito — Quiero decir que no parece ser de esa clase de chicas….

—Tal vez por eso el dientón está más raro de lo normal— intervino José — Deberíamos decirle que no se avergüence de ella, yo igual tengo una hermana que vende el culo por muy poco

—Ah, que lindo, Zé, lindas palabras de amistad y consuelo ¡Ah, y solo yo puedo decirle dientón al dientón!

—Chicos… — dijo Bugs de pronto, todos voltearon hacia él — si van a susurrar así de fuerte, mejor no lo hagan. Y si van a hablar de mí y de Lola, al menos tengan la decencia de que yo no esté presente.

Se levantó y sacó una toalla del armario.

—Como sea, voy a bañarme— anunció

—Hey, voy contigo — dijo Daffy. Bugs le sonrió.

Ambos se metieron al baño. Donald rodó los ojos.

 **By Francisco**

Estaba un poco cansado, debía admitirlo. Él era una persona con mucha energía, constantemente moviéndose de aquí para allá, pero el disparo le había cobrado factura y aunque casi todo el día se lo paso acostado, no era suficiente. Agradecía que al menos Bugs se había quedado con él mientras los demás no estaban o de lo contrario su hiperactiva mente lo habría vuelto loco. No le gustaba la soledad, porque cuando no tenía algo más en que concentrarse que sí mismo, sus pensamientos empezaban a tomar rumbos oscuros y no podía detenerse. Había pasado horas con Bugs, contándoles cosas y el pálido le había escuchado paciente, a penas interviniendo. Luego, cuando el pálido fue quien comenzó a decir cosas de sí mismo, Panchito se llenó de felicidad, pues significaba que habían avanzado en su relación. Nada lo llenaba más de satisfacción que establecer un vínculo con las demás personas.

No podía decir lo mismo de José.

José era…alguien complicado, cuando menos. Sabía cosas de algunos de los miembros más destacados del crimen en Zamora y había estado en muchos lugares en los momentos correctos como para salir victorioso y sobrevivir un tiempo más en aquel lugar, pero no tenía a nadie. Era un solitario que se había ganado una reputación en las calles por méritos propios, pero no le era leal a nadie más que a sí mismo, por eso tenía tantos enemigos. Enemigos que antes habían sido amigos.

 _Néstor…._

Panchito se enorgullecía en ser el único aliado de José ya por tanto tiempo, desde la primera vez que lo salvó de la policía. Se habían visto un par de veces después, como amigos, como compañeros de juerga, hasta que Panchito se enteró en los trabajos sucios en los que andaba metido el brasileño y a pesar de que en ese tiempo su mayor sueño era ser soldado, nunca lo detuvo. Ya después Francisco ingreso a la academia militar y no vio a José unos cuantos años. Se hizo hermano del alma de Daffy en aquella escuela y se olvidó del joven chico sudamericano que solía seguirlo a todas partes. Luego pasaron más cosas, acontecimientos tan turbios en su vida militar que no quería esforzarse en recordar, hasta que de nuevo pasó José. Podía decirse que ambos se habían salvado la vida de algún modo (Francisco de una manera más directa, evitando que un grupo criminal degollara a Zé por traición) mientras que José le había dado un propósito, algo mejor que ser un maldito soldado, una simple arma del gobierno. Le gustaba tener brasileño cerca, aunque a veces parecía que a Zé no.

En ese momento, José estaba parado sobre la cama de Lola, intentando colgar la hamaca con poco éxito debido a su estatura.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude…?

—No, Pancho, puedo con esto — dijo Zé obstinado. Donald lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—Vale, vale — dijo el pelirrojo levantando las manos como si se rindiera — hasta que logres algo y esos dos salgan del baño, creo que me apetece poner música. La linda hermana de Bugs tiene algunos casettes por aquí y una radio de Barbie.

Panchito comenzó a revisar la colección de música de Lola. Contrario a lo que toda impresión de ella dejaba adivinar, incluidos los posters en las paredes, la mayoría de su colección estaba conformada por bandas de grunge, heavy metal alemán y cosas de ese estilo.

—Ah, vaya. Tiene una compilación de Mötley Crüe ¡Genial! — exclamó — Y mira ¡Tiene Rubber Soul!

—Iugg, pon a Mötley Crüe, mejor

—Tu detestas cualquier cosa que tenga guitarras eléctricas, Zé— dijo Panchito sonriendo

—Si, pero tú _querido_ amigo estuvo torturándome todo el día con esa puta banda inglesa. Cualquier cosa es mejor.

—Me duele tu desprecio a la mejor banda del mundo

El brasileño se encogió de hombros. —Detesto a los ingleses. El dueño de este lugar, por ejemplo.

—¿Charles Friz es inglés?— intervino Donald

—¿Qué esa cara de afeminado que carga no te dice nada? Si, es inglés. _La Pantera Rosa_ hace unos años me ofreció formar parte de su negocio y vaya, es jodido que un maricón crea que soy tan maricón como él como para dejar que me follen por unas monedas. No gracias, puedo robar ese dinero yo mismo sin sacrificar mi culo.

—Vale, pero los Beatles no han venido a hacerte propuestas sucias. No tienes porqué odiarlos a ellos — dijo Panchito bromeando, ignorando adrede la anécdota de José.

—Bueno, si Paul McCartney viniera hasta acá a pedirme que me acueste con él aceptaría

—A veces me pregunto porque me relaciono con desviados como ustedes— comentó Donald negando con la cabeza

—Eh, a mí no me metas, que también me gustan las mujeres— dijo José, dándose por vencido con la hamaca. — Vale, pues, esto apesta. Voy a salir un rato mejor, talvez consiga una chica que me lo chupe.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Joe!

El brasileño salió por la puerta no sin antes mostrarle el dedo de en medio a Donald, burlándose de su mojigatería, y tomar la gorra y las gafas de sol para ponérselas. Francisco solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sabiendo de antemano que el humor que manejaba Zé no era del agrado de todo mundo. Por fin puso el casette en la coqueta grabadora rosa con flores y al ritmo de _Take me to the Top_ comenzó a mover la cabeza, siguiendo la música.

—No imaginaba que te gustará esa clase de música— dijo Donald — Mucho escándalo

—¿Bromeas? ¡Entre más guitarras y baterías mejor!

El rubio le sonrió y luego volteo hacia puerta por donde se había ido José.

—¿Y tú no vas? — le preguntó

Panchito se desconcertó por un momento, sin entender a lo que el otro se refería.

—Eso dos ya montaron su propia fiesta en el baño— continuó el gringo, refiriéndose a Bugs y Daffy — y es obvio que a José no le importa un carajo su seguridad ni la de nadie y salió a buscar un ligue. Tú si puedes hacerlo libremente así que, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El mexicano parpadeó, pensando.

—No, no quiero —dijo al fin — Esa gente de allá afuera tiene una idea de diversión que no concuerda conmigo y siéndote sincero…estoy mejor aquí. Eres buena compañía, Donald y espero yo también serlo.

Claro, la idea de diversión de los demás siempre tenía que ver con _alcohol_ , drogas o alguna otra sustancia a la que él había renunciado.

Los ojos azules del otro lo miraron con sorpresa, pero a Panchito no le importó, ya estaba acostumbrado a que los demás pensaran que era raro.

—Eh…oh, si. Si eres buena compañía…wow, sabía que eras diferente a ellos, pero no tenía idea… quiero decir, eres un tipo muy decente, Frank.

—¿Diferente a ellos? ¡Qué va! Aunque somos de países distintos, estamos cortados de la misma tela. Y eso es un cumplido para mí.

Donald negó con la cabeza. — De hecho, creo que eres mejor.

Francisco se vio obligado a bajar el volumen de la grabadora, una pena debido a que estaba su canción favorita.

—Don…no te ofendas, pero no me conoces. Si me conocieras no dirías algo como eso.

Sabía qué tal vez Donald tuviera muchas dudas, pero no se sentía con ánimos de contestar ninguna. Gracias a Dios, Bugs y Daffy salieron el baño en ese momento, interrumpiendo lo que se pudo haber convertido en un ambiente incómodo.

 **By José**

Estaba teniendo una de las mejores noches de su vida, al menos desde que lo habían metido a prisión. Le había metido la lengua a al menos tres putas y había conseguido un porro de un tipo que ya estaba muy pasado y no le importaría que se lo robaran. Había seguido a una de sus chicas hasta un privado que no se encontraba lejos de la habitación de Lola y ésta le había ofrecido varias pastillas y cápsulas de las cuales no tenía ni puta idea, pero aceptó de todas formas.

Iba por el pasillo, con una de sus manos en la cintura de su chica y la otra en una botella de vodka que ya estaba casi vacía cuando vio a Daffy parado fuera de la puerta. José le dijo a la chica que la vería después y se acercó tambaleándose hasta el moreno, ya casi sin poderse mantener en pie.

—Hasta que al fin apareces, _Carioca_ — dijo Daffy, serio. Por alguna razón estúpida que tenía que ver con su ebriedad, a José eso le pareció graciosísimo.

—¡Pues aquí me tienes!— contestó casi gritando y levantando los brazos. —¿Pero por qué esa cara, Daff? ¡Si te vez jodidamente _sexy_ cuando sonríes! Dios, follaria contigo sin dudar, maldita sea.

Daffy se apretó el puente de la nariz, exasperado. José continuo riéndose, hasta que vio que el otro sacaba un frasco de pastillas del bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba un par para tomarse la en seco.

—Oyeeee…— dijo José— ¿Qué es eso? Comparte un poco, idiota…

Daffy le miró, con sus intensos ojos verdes, burlándose.

—No creo que te sirvan _—_ contestó el moreno con una media sonrisa — De hecho, son para _mis problemas_.

José sintió que la borrachera le bajaba de golpe.

—¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?

Esta vez la respuesta de Daffy vino en un gesto con su dedo índice, girándolo a lado de su oreja. El gesto universal para _locura._

—C-como problemas mentales…

—De no ser por estas pastillas, Zé, ya te habría estrangulado por estar haciendo estupideces que nos ponen en riesgo a todos, pero no lo haré. No hoy al menos. Así que quiero que metas tu culo a esta habitación antes de que pasen cosas malas para ti.

Jose aún estaba confundido y escuchaba todas las palabras del otro como en eco, como si Daffy estuviera lejos en lugar de parado a su lado, pero nada de eso tenía que ver con las drogas que había inhalado una hora antes. Para él era como un extraño _deja-vu_ y no sabía si de verdad le estaban diciendo eso o su mente estaba formando las palabras.

—V-vale pues — José levantó las manos, rindiéndose— Ya, entró.

—Si, será mejor que cooperes, porque ellos no me mandaron por ser buena niñera


	10. El límite parte 1

_**17 años antes.**_

 **Rio de Janeiro, Brasil. 1981.**

El niño estaba en la calle, acuclillado en el suelo de tierra jugando a aplastar insectos con un palo. Sus pies, sucios y llenos de fango, estaban enfundados en desgastadas sandalias que antes habían tenido motivos de Las Tortugas Ninja pero que ahora apenas se distinguían como calzado entre tanta mugre y desgaste. El propio niño presentaba una apariencia que asustaría a una trabajadora social o a cualquier persona que apreciara el agua y el jabón: su cabello era una espesa maraña de rizos castaños, necesitado de un buen corte y lavado, y solo hacía falta mirar la forma en la que el niño se rascaba para adivinar que sufría de piojos. La ropa que llevaba era varias tallas más grande, con manchas de cloro esparcidas al azar y algunos hoyitos en los bordes. Tenía las rodillas raspadas y moratones a lo largo de las piernas, cosa que hubiera parecido normal en un niño de su edad de no ser por el resto de su aspecto.

Tras él se alzaba la imponente favela Xurupita. Cuna de miseria, destructora de esperanzas.

Uno de los vecinos salió de la casa, alertado por los gritos que se oían de la casa del niño. En Xurupita la gente era maestra en cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos ante la desgracia ajena, pero nunca faltaba el ingenuo. Era un hombre joven, negro, con cabello rizado y algo regordete. El niño permaneció en su sitio, sin inmutarse.

— ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Qué es ese escándalo? Suena como si estuvieran asesinado a alguien… — le dijo el hombre al niño.

—Se callará en un rato — respondió, sin levantar la vista de las hormigas y la tierra.

—Son gritos de mujer ¿Es tu mamá?

El niño asintió poco interesado.

—Carajo, ¿Tu padre la golpea?

—Él nunca está en casa. No hay nadie más que ella.

El hombre se quedó mirando hacia la casa de donde procedían horribles gritos, para después observar al niño dándose cuenta de su precario aspecto. Ver un niño así era de lo más normal, pero no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? — dijo intentando sonar amable, cuidando de no asustar al chico.

—José

—Vale, José, mi nombre es Pedraõ. Si tu papá no está en casa ¿Dónde está?

José se encogió de hombros, aburrido de masacrar a las hormigas, prefiriendo hacer dibujos en la tierra con el palo.

—Oh… ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

—Nueve

— ¿Y hay alguien más que te cuide? ¿Vive alguien con tu mamá y contigo?

—Mi hermana, pero ahora está con su novio y regresa tarde.

Pedraõ sintió una oleada de alivio.

—Ah, qué bueno. ¿Y ella que edad tiene?

—Diez

Cualquier alivio que pudiera haber tenido se transformó en escalofríos y no solo porque los alaridos de la mujer se hicieron más agudos, más agónicos.

—Se pone así de vez en cuando— comenzó a decir José, moviéndose por primera vez volteando a ver su casa. — Solo… debo esperar a que se calme.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no se calma?

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, el niño le dirigió la mirada. Sus ojos, de un lindo tono marrón claro, no poseían la inocencia propia de edad; lucían asustados y al mismo tiempo como si ya no le importara nada.

—Cosa malas…

Pedraõ se pasó la mano por el cabello, pensativo.

—Uff…mira, niño, yo…eh —comenzó a decir el hombre—Tengo un par de hijos pequeños a los que no puedo cuidar porque mi mujer y yo trabajamos casi todo el día… no sé, tal vez tú quieras hacerte cargo por unas monedas…no sería mucho pero…

— ¡¿En serio?! — exclamó José emocionado, olvidándose de su actitud apática. Pedraõ no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Siempre y cuando no me incendies la casa, puedes estar con nosotros lo que quieras, José. A mi mujer no le importará, le fascinan los niños.

Era una decisión abrupta la que estaba tomando y aun así no le dio importancia. Pedraõ no solía ser un hombre religioso, pero trataba de vivir de acuerdo a las leyes de Dios y creía que era de mal cristiano el dejar a ese pobre niño a la merced de una madre que se notaba a leguas que no estaba en su sano juicio y un padre ausente.

—Yo…muchas gracias, señor

—No es nada, Zé. ¿Puedo llamarte Zé?

 **By Donald**

 **Tiempo presente.**

La casa que estaba frente a ellos era fácilmente una de las más grandes y hermosas que había visto, solo comparable a la casa de su familia en Calisota. Ni siquiera se le podía llamar casa, era con todas las letras una mansión, elegante, refinada, pintada de un ligero azul pastel que la hacía resaltar entre todo el verdor de la espesa vegetación de sus alrededores.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaban. Habían llegado en autobús a las faldas de una colina desde donde se alzaba un camino y al comienzo de este los estaba esperando uno de los hombres más grandes y monstruosos que Donald hubiera visto jamás, con un auto cualquiera que no llamaba la atención y fue entonces cuando Daffy les dijo a él y a José que tendrían que vendarse los ojos. Claro que ambos habían desconfiado, pero al ver que tanto Bugs como Panchito se ponían las vendas sin chistar y sin preocuparse, al final accedieron. Fueron unos quince minutos sin saber nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo podían sentir las fuertes sacudidas que daba el coche al pasar por terreno irregular y escuchar el sonido de agua cayendo como si hubiera una cascada cerca. El constante cantar de distintas aves así como la ausencia de ruidos urbanos le confirmaron a Donald que se estaban adentrando en zona boscosa.

La mansión del padre de Daffy se mostraba ahora ante ellos. El gigantesco hombre cuyo nombre aun no les habían dicho fue a estacionar el carro a un lugar desconocido detrás de la casa.

— ¿Y tu papá es jardinero de este lugar o qué? No nos vayas a salir con que ésta casa es suya. — comentó José tan impresionado como Donald.

—Sinceramente lo que piensen no me interesa— dijo Daffy restándole importancia.

—Mi padrino es fan de este tipo de cosas ostentosas. Al menos ha tenido el buen juicio hasta ahora de no colocar una estatua suya a tamaño natural en el vestíbulo— comentó Panchito con una sonrisa.

— ¿Vas a decir "mi padrino" cada vez que hables de él? ¿Qué se supone que yo haga? ¿Llamarlo "mi suegro"? — dijo Bugs a su lado en tono de cachondeo. Donald no sabía de donde había salido esa repentina relación entre ellos dos, pero se alegraba. Es más, no recordaba haber escuchado a Bugs bromear antes.

— ¡Ja! Eso es algo que si me gustaría ver —bufó el moreno antes de acercarse a la puerta de entrada.

Había dos hombres flanqueándola y nadie pudo dejar de notar que llevaban enormes rifles con ellos. Uno era negro, no demasiado musculado pero tampoco enclenque, con ropa que a Donald recordaba a los pandilleros de Harlem y gorro negro de lana puesto descuidadamente sobre su cabeza, bajo el cual se asomaban rebeldes mechones de cabello azabache salpicado con canas grisáceas. El otro era todo lo contrario, de tez clara y cabello rubio, bajito y flaco, con facciones infantiles y delicadas que hacían mucho contraste con el arma que portaba.

— ¡Syl! Mi hermano, ¿Cómo te trata la vida? Hoy estas de guardia ¿Eh?— gritó Daffy a modo de saludo al hombre del gorro.

— ¡Baah! Por culpa de este soquete nos tocó quedarnos acá de castigo— dijo el llamado Syl — Al imbécil se le ocurrió querer atracar una heladería y ya sabes lo que tu padre opina de esos robos de poca monta… Pero vale, haces siglos que no dejas ver tu horrenda cara por acá y vienes con… ¡Ah, Francisco!— El nombrado saludó desde donde estaba— y además traes a un tipo con cabello de brócoli, un oficinista y la puta más barata que te pudieron vender en el burdel. Vaya circo te cargas.

—A mí también me alegra verte Sylvester— dijo Bugs con una sonrisa retadora.—Igual tú, Tweety.

—Al fin haces amigos, patito— comentó el otro chico, Tweety, rascándose la sien con la punta del rifle. Al parecer lo de _patito_ se lo decía a Daffy.

—Si bueno, yo soy Donald. Donald McDoug— dijo el americano ofreciéndole la mano a Sylvester. Éste se le quedo mirando con gesto extrañado, casi de burla y Donald pensó que se debía al propio gesto de darle la mano, hasta que cayó en cuanta de que su apellido no era nada desconocido por allí.

— ¿McDoug? ¿No es éste el que mató al viejo Scrooge? — preguntó Sylvester a Daffy, pasando completamente de Donald.

—Jooooder, no digas eso, que cuando empieza a dar la tabarra con "yo no lo maté" no hay dios que lo calle— dijo José rodando los ojos.

Sylvester rió. Daffy prefirió ignorarlos abriendo la puerta con su propia llave.

—Este cabello de brócoli me cae bien— comentó el del gorro.

Donald apretó los dientes, pero contuvo la calma.

—Bueno, no pienso ponerme a discutir en medio de la selva con un gato— comentó, pasando a lado de Sylvester.

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

—Gato. Ya sabes, tu gorro te hace parecer uno, con esas "orejitas"— Donald se puso ambos dedos índices en la cabeza, imitando el gorro de Sylvester. Tweety comenzó a carcajearse mientras el otro le dedicaba a ambos rubios miradas asesinas.

— ¡A decir verdad, si pareces un lindo gatito!— se burló el más joven. Ya nadie pudo ver como seguía la discusión entre ambos, debido a que Francisco, el último en entrar, cerró la puerta tras de sí no sin antes decirles un "Nos vemos, chicos" a los guardias, que probablemente no escucharon.

La mansión por dentro era tan bella como se esperaría. El vestíbulo era amplio, con filas de macetas de hermosas flores a cada lado y en medio, siendo lo primero que uno veía al entrar, había una estatua de una Venus. Tras esta había dos escaleras blancas que iban al segundo piso y entre estas había una puerta doble de madera que seguramente iba a un estudio privado. Pudo comprobar que así era cuando Daffy los hizo pasar hasta allí.

En el estudio había un hombre trabajando en un escritorio con un gran ventanal a sus espaldas, en una escena muy similar a cuando Donald visitó a Mickey en su improvisada oficina en el Kumbala. El cuarto del estudio no era tan grande y se veía aún más pequeño debido a que una parte considerable era ocupada por estantes repletos de gruesos libros que parecían todos iguales. En las paredes había pegados carteles de graficas de pastel y de barras, junto con otros que solo mostraban números y nombres. No le había preguntado a Daffy a qué se dedicaba su padre, pero él había dicho que era un _Don_ y sin embargo todo allí parecía la oficina de un contador.

— ¡Mi muchacho! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!— exclamó el hombre en cuanto reparó en ellos— ¿Qué hora es? Digo, temo que me quedé trabajando más de la cuenta y olvide decirle a la cocinera que hoy íbamos a ser más.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ellos. Fue ahí cuando Donald lo vio bien y se dio cuenta de algo un tanto…peculiar.

—Buenas tardes, Don Claudio— dijo Bugs.

—Pff, papá, eso es muy típico de tí— dijo Daffy desganado.

—Padrino, buenas tardes. No se preocupe por la comida, no tenemos tanta hambre. — dijo Panchito.

Don Claudio Leghorn era de la misma altura que Daffy, pero fuera de eso no podían ser más distintos. El hombre tenía una prominente barriga que apenas podía ser sujetada por el cinturón de su pantalón, su cara era igual de regordeta y bonachona y era…bueno, era _blanco._ Y pelirrojo. A pesar de ser un hombre algo mayor, aún conservaba una espesa mata de pelo rojo que peinaba hacia atrás en un copete a lo Elvis, al igual que una gruesa barba y bigote, sin una sola cana. A Donald tampoco se le había pasado que su acento al hablar era sureño, a diferencia de Daffy cuya forma de hablar ya era la típica de los lugareños zamoranos.

Dejando de lado el acento, Don Claudio más bien parecía…

— ¿Seguro de que éste tipo es el papá de Daffy y no el de Panchito?— le susurró José al oído. Vaya, menos mal que no era el único que lo había pensado.

Ambos miraron intermitentemente a Panchito y a Daffy y luego al viejo sureño. Bugs se rio de ellos por lo bajo. La genética era más complicada de lo que parecía…

Don Claudio los miró con extrañeza hasta percatarse de lo que sucedía y soltó una risotada, pasándole tanto a Pancho como a Daffy un brazo sobre los hombros, atrayéndolos hacia sí.

— ¡Oh, sí, ya sé! ¡Sé lo que están pensando! "Vaya coctel genético" ¿No? Digo, los entiendo muy bien, pero, digo, aunque adoro a mi muchacho como si fuera mi propia carne, debo decir que lamentablemente no compartimos ADN…

— ¿Y eso significa qué…? — preguntó José. Donald se palmeó la frente, pidiendo a los dioses paciencia para aguantar su estupidez.

—Que soy adoptado, duende— dijo Daffy.

—Y mi padre todavía vive y está en México, por si lo estaban pensando— dijo Panchito sonriente.

—Pero bueno, ¿Alguno de ustedes dos va a presentarme a sus amigos o seguiremos escarbando en los arboles genealógicos?— preguntó Don Claudio.

—Tch, malditas formalidades…a ver…— comenzó Daffy parándose en medio de todos— Papá, El Carioca. El Carioca, mi papá. Donald McDoug, Don Claudio Leghorn. Don Claudio Leghorn, Donald McDoug. Panchito, tu padrino. Padrino, tu ahijado. Bugs, tu suegro. Suegro, mi novio. Claudio te presento a tu hijo adoptado. Daffy este es tu papá adoptado. Mucho gusto. ¡Bien, ya está! ¡Todos nos conocemos! ¿Puedo ir ahora con la cocinera a pedirle de comer? ¡Muchas gracias!

—Nada como las rarezas de mi hijo después de un largo día de trabajo—dijo Don Claudio sujetándose el torax con su manaza para contener su risa, para proceder a saludar con la mano libre a Donald y a José. Al único al que había estado ignorando totalmente era a Bugs. — Pero… ¿Donald McDoug y el Carioca? Tienen amigos muy pintorescos.

—A eso es a lo que hemos venido, Señor Leghorn— comenzó a decir el rubio—Me gustaría charlar con usted sobre asuntos un tanto delicados, claro, si me permite un poco de su tiempo.

Don Claudio volteó hacia Daffy, quien estaba recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzado. Este asintió.

—Por supuesto, chico. Digo, me da curiosidad saber qué es lo que me podría decir un supuesto asesino buscado— respondió el hombre con buena fe.

—Si, a eso voy precisamente, pero ¿Podría ser algo privado? Solo usted, Daffy y yo.

El viejo sureño asintió, dirigiéndose hacia José y Panchito, de nuevo ignorando a Bugs, pero este no dio señas de sentirse ofendido.

—Nos quedaremos aquí un momento. Panchito, hijo, digo, ya sabes dónde está la cocina, porfavor, que Hazel les prepare algo.

El joven pelirrojo asintió, saliendo del estudio. Bugs y Jose lo siguieron y Don Claudio pudo cerrar la puerta con llave. Una vez solos, el padre de Daffy se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado antes, tras el escritorio, no sin antes cerrar la cortina de la única ventana que había. Donald y Daffy se sentaron de frente a él.

—Entonces ¿Qué necesitas, McDoug? Digo, te pareces mucho a Scrooge.

 _No lo suficiente,_ pensó Donald.

—Queremos información, papá. He sabido que el nuevo jefe de los McDoug te ha estado amenazando —dijo Daffy.

—Ha estado tomando decisiones muy raras, así que cualquier cosa que usted pueda saber me sería útil— comentó Donald.

— ¿Útil? ¿Para qué?

—Bueno… esa persona, quien está en el poder máximo… El _Capo de tutti capi_ llegó ahí de malas maneras, primero asesinando a Scrooge y luego enviándome a mí a un agujero del que pude salir gracias a su ahijado. Nadie está conforme con lo que este tipo, este…imbécil… está haciendo. Está claro porqué tuvo que quitar a Scrooge de en medio para llegar a la cima, ya que mi tío ni en sus peores momentos pondría a alguien así a cargo. Además, está en juego mi honor y el destino de la familia McDoug; si esto continúa las demás familias van a actuar y poco les importaran los acuerdos y el poder que ostentan los McDoug, van a acabar con ellos y juro por la memoria del difunto que no dejaré que eso pase.

Claudio se quedó sereno, meditando las palabras de Donald con cuidado. Algo en su semblante serio le recordó a su tío, pero en donde el padre de Daffy era todo suavidad y jovialidad, Scrooge solía ser seco y agudo. Solo por eso Donald pensó que al menos él no se reiría en su cara.

—Las familias están furiosas— dijo Claudio— digo, no solo por lo que está pasando, sino porque desde el primer momento el nuevo jefe nunca dio la cara. Seguimos sin saber quién es y yo pienso que ya todos se han olido lo mismo que tú. Este tipo invisible ha estado mandando órdenes a diestra y siniestra como si fuera la Bruja Verde y todos nosotros sus fieles monos voladores.

— ¿A ti que te dijo?— inquirió Daffy.

Claudio se echó hacia atrás en su asiento. —Pues, en resumidas cuentas, mandó a decir que si no me comprometía enteramente a trabajar con los McDoug, iba a arrojarme a mí y a los míos a una fosa común abiertos en canal como pavos de Navidad. No quiere que preste servicio a otras familias. Incluso se atrevió a cortarle un dedo al mensajero para hacer énfasis.

Daffy se levantó furioso de la silla, haciéndola rechinar contra el piso. Dio un rodeo a la habitación con los puños apretados y se quedó un momento dándoles la espalda, parado junto a los libreros.

— ¿Sus servicios? Disculpe, señor Leghorn, pero tengo entendido que usted también es un Don— comentó el rubio curioso.

— ¿Qué? Oh, no, no, hijo. Lo fui alguna vez y se me quedó el título, pero hoy en día estoy retirado y la familia Warner está extinta. Digo, ahora me dedico a prestar asesoría financiera a las demás familias…o me dedicaba…

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Las noticias vuelan, como es lógico. Las familias ya no quieren mis servicios si creen que seré el perro fiel de McDoug. Unos han optado por amenazarme también, pero, digo, otros se han retirado y buscado nuevos asesores. De nuevo, es lógico, si yo llegara a unirme a los McDoug tendrían pleno conocimiento del poder financiero de los demás.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?— dijo Daffy volviéndose a reunir con ellos al escritorio.

—Lo que he hecho siempre desde que me retiré, hijo: permanecer neutral. No me asustan sus amenazas, creo que todos olvidan que una vez fui cabecilla de la familia más poderosa de Zamora e igual tengo mis recursos. No estaría donde estoy si me dejara amedrentar a la primera por dichos de un niñato mimado.

—Vaya, lo ha descrito muy bien— dijo Donald con una sonrisa— Un niñato mimado.

—De hecho, por mi neutralidad, no debería estarles diciendo nada. No sé a donde vaya a parar toda esta información, incluso tú, hijo, no debería darte preferencia por el simple hecho de que lo seas.

—Ten en cuenta que casi nadie sabe que soy tu hijo, además, estoy de acuerdo con Donald, ese nefasto idiota va a provocar una guerra si no se le detiene pronto. Justo lo que todos se han esforzado en evitar, va a destruir la paz que Scrooge McDoug logró.

Donald miró a Daffy con disimulado asombro. El moreno estaba colérico, pero hablaba con franqueza y no solo dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos de odio. Además, el hecho de que mencionara a su tío… sabía que Scrooge era una especie de leyenda en Zamora por haber logrado lo que parecía imposible, pero escucharlo de la boca de alguien como Daffy…de algún modo le llenaba de orgullo.

—Si lo pones de ese modo, algo más les puedo decir, muchacho— dijo Claudio— Se ha rumorado, y esto sí es solo un rumor, que otro miembro de los McDoug ha muerto recientemente. No se sabe nada más, digo, si era miembro solo del grupo criminal o de la familia de sangre, pero al igual que todo últimamente, se lo han tenido bien escondido. Se especula que se podría tratar del "sucesor real" o de que solo fue un accidente, ya nada se sabe, pero como les dije, solo es un rumor.

— ¿Qué dices, _Gansito_? Es tu familia, después de todo.

—No lo sé, Scrooge no tenía preparado a ningún sucesor como tampoco tenía previsto morir así. Además, la familia criminal y la familia de sangre son grupos grandes, pudo haber sucedió cualquier cosa y a cualquiera y sobre todo, ¿Por qué esperar tanto para matarlo, en caso de que fuera el "sucesor verdadero"? Como dije, se están tomando decisiones muy extrañas.

—Y hablando de tomar decisiones…- mencionó Daffy hablándole directamente a Donald— ¿ _Jefe,_ que vamos a hacer con nuestro _Tiro al blanco_?

Oh, sí. Había olvidado ese asunto.

Donald suspiró, mirando a su alrededor pensativo.

— ¿"Tiro al blanco"?— preguntó Don Claudio.

—Sí, una pequeña lapa que se ha pegado a nuestro barco— respondió el moreno.

— ¿Y qué piensan hacer?

—He pensado… en desaparecerlo, ya sabe, pero aunque sea el medio más fácil no creo que sea lo correcto…— dijo Donald con voz queda y arrastrada.

—Bueno, no es asunto mío, pero déjame darte un consejo, chico— Tanto Daffy como Donald voltearon hacia el mayor con interés—Utilizar el viejo método de cavar un agujero y meter balas no es propio de un buen líder, no cuando es tu primera opción porque es fácil. Pregúntale a Daffy, es sicario y tiene que lidiar con esta clase de cosas. Un Don tiene que saber guiar a su conveniencia y de los suyos, intentando que todo salga a su favor y utilizar los métodos que estén a su alcance ¿Cómo te lo explico? Trabajarlo. Esforzarse. Claro que hay veces en las que no quedara de otra y también es propio de un buen Don saber hasta dónde es el límite. Dime, chico, ¿Ese "tiro al blanco" está en el límite? ¿Ya no hay nada más que hacer con él y su muerte traerá más ventajas que desventajas?

—C-creo… creo que puedo trabajarlo un poco más… Matarlo nunca fue realmente mi primera opción y si él muere, creo… creo que también perdería a todos mis soldados—respondió el rubio. Daffy sabía a qué se refería con que perdería a todos sus soldados, porque si José no estaba, Francisco se marcharía y si Francisco se iba Daffy también y con él Bugs. Donald había estado pensando en eso.

—Muy bien. Muchachos, digo, me encantó charlar con ustedes, pero ¿Alguien tiene hambre?

—Diablos, estaba esperando que dijeras eso, anciano— respondió Daffy.

 **By Daffy.**

Ambos salieron al vestíbulo, ya que su padre aún tenía cosas que hacer en su estudio.

La casa seguía siendo tan ostentosa como siempre y por eso a Daffy nunca le había gustado vivir allí. Parte de su infancia lo había pasado en modestas casas de renta, departamentos ruinosos e incluso en el ejército a dormir en el suelo, así que sencillamente no podía acabar de acostumbrarse a tanto lujo, tanto espacio desperdiciado.

Donald iba tras él rumbo a la cocina con un aspecto como de asistir a un funeral por el traje negro que usaba. Parecía concentrado.

—Eh, _Gansito…_ Te apoyo completamente en la decisión que tomaste. — comentó sin mirar al rubio.

— ¿Disculpa?— preguntó el otro, siendo interrumpido de sus pensamientos.

—Lo de José, tonto. No me habría gustado tener que deshacernos de él.

—Vaya, para ser alguien con marcados instintos asesinos me sorprende que digas eso ¿Por qué?

— ¿Instintos asesinos? No, que va. Creo que me confundes con cierto conejito albino…— dijo Daffy antes de meterse las manos a los bolsillos del chaleco—Pero, bueno, no me voy a hacer el santo. Soy un asesino, un sicario, he tenido que acabar con muchas vidas, a veces de formas horribles dependiendo del cliente, pero ha sido fácil porque a ninguno de esos sujetos lo conocía ni los volvería a ver, no sabía qué o a quienes dejaban atrás, incluso con algunos no sabía ni sus nombres. Solo trabajo. Por otro lado, José… Sé que es un tipo que parece que no vale la pena, pero…

— ¿Pero?— dijo Donald incitándolo a continuar.

—No sé, de algún modo me recuerda a alguien, a alguien que fue joven y estúpido y tuve que ayudar a que espabilara, de hecho ellos casi tienen la misma edad. Me parece que solo es un pobre idiota que no ha encontrado a nadie en quien apoyarse…

—Es normal que nosotros, siendo lo mayores, los veamos a ellos como adolescentes aun cuando la diferencia sea de un par de años— dijo Donald encogiéndose de hombros— Yo también lo pienso. Llegué a ustedes creyéndome mejor solo por venir de dónde vengo, pero ahora sé que no entiendo nada. Voy aprendiendo un poco de ustedes cada vez y en serio agradezco que estén aquí en estos momentos…

—Uff, _gansito,_ no empieces a ponerte cursi.

—…lo que trato de decir, es que me gustaría formar parte de ustedes, ya se los había dicho antes, como una familia. Y no quiero comenzar esta familia mandando a matar a un miembro. Tendré que hacer algo con José.

—Encárgate tú de eso, a mí las charlas emocionales no se me dan.

— ¿De verdad? Yo creo que eres un gran orador.

Daffy sonrió.

—Con que una familia… creo que es muy pronto, pero oye, _gansito,_ por ahora ya somos amigos. _Compadres,_ como diría Panchito.

—Que gran honor, pero tu español es horrible.

—Así que llámame por mi primer nombre, soy Lucas. Lucas Drake.

Donald rio también.

—Creo que _Daffy_ te queda mejor.

(continua)


	11. El límite parte 2

**By José**

Estaba irritado, casi nervioso y su corazón iba a mil por hora, además la cabeza le dolía por la cruda y para rematar estaba hambriento. Aún sentía la presencia de su hermana cerca, como si fuera una aparición que iba a salir de algún rincón de la casona a espantarlo. Agradecía que ninguno de sus compañeros había hecho ningún comentario al respecto después que él se hubiera peleado con ella en plena calle. La había buscado y evitado por muchos años, hasta que el destino había hecho lo propio, obligándolo a enfrentarse a ella. No se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho ni de lo que había hecho y si se concentraba en no pensar nunca en ello, tampoco se arrepentía de haber abandonado a su propia madre y a sus sobrinos, dejándolos a su suerte en Brasil. José era el único que pensaba en sí mismo, que cuidaba de sí mismo, no quería estar atado. Pero aun así, muy en el fondo de su ser, había remordimiento y culpa ¿Qué había sido de ellos? ¿Seguían vivos tan siquiera? Lo ignoraba y quería seguir ignorándolo. Ahora tenía una vida nueva y una reputación, José Sebastião Silva se había quedado en Brasil y en Zamora solo estaba Zé "El Carioca".

Y sin embargo…lo que ella había dicho, la zorra de Michelle.

José si se parecía mucho a su madre, al igual que su hermana. Le había heredado los rebeldes rizos castaños que él había preferido pintar de verde, la piel mulata, los ojos enmarcados con largas y oscuras pestañas, los rasgos redondeados de la cara, los labios en forma de corazón…Odiaba mirarse al espejo y no ver nada más que a las dos mujeres que habían hecho de su vida un asco. Las dos malditas Michelle. Por eso se había teñido el cabello y se había hecho perforaciones en ceja y labio, sin embargo, aunque detestaba parecerse a su madre, no eran sus rasgos físicos lo que le aterraban, sino el pensar en haber heredado…

Su mente.

Mamá Michelle estaba loca.

—Oye, Zé… ¿Te pasa algo?— preguntó Panchito, limpiándose las manos en el delantal azul que llevaba puesto.

—Ha estado un rato mirando la nada, te lo dije— susurró Bugs a lado del pelirrojo, a lo mejor pensando que José no lo escuchaba.

Los tres estaban en las cocinas de la mansión de Don Claudio. El sitio era tan grande como se suponía para un lugar que habitaban muchas personas y parecía cocina de restaurante, con dos estufas puestas lado a lado junto con una parrilla, del otro lado una freidora, un inmenso fregadero, algo que parecía una lavadora y que suponía era un lavavajillas y el resto de la parafernalia para cocinar colgada en las paredes, todo de un mismo color cromado. Los únicos colores que variaban en el lugar eran ellos mismos y los ingredientes puestos sobre la mesa de aluminio que estaba en el centro.

No habían buscado a la cocinera, ya que Bugs dijo que iba a preparar algo él mismo y Panchito estaba ayudándole. José se había quedado al margen, recargado en la mesa, hundido en sus pensamientos.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, como diciéndoles que siguieran en lo suyo.

—Estoy bien. Vamos, apúrense que mi estómago ruge.

Panchito lo miró desconfiado un momento para después seguir su conversación con Bugs.

A José no le gustaba para nada que ellos estuvieran juntos, pero tampoco se sentía con ánimos para hacer algo al respecto.

—No pareces ser del tipo de persona que cocina— escuchó decir a Panchito

—Bueno, Daffy me ha dicho que igual eres exmilitar y que eres de temer cuando tienes un arma en la mano, así que tampoco pareces mucho del tipo que cocina, viejo—dijo Bugs cortando verduras. Parecía muy hábil con los cuchillos.

—A mi mamá le gustan este tipo de cosas, así que me enseñó desde muy chico. Quería que aprendiera cosas útiles— explicó el mexicano—Y la verdad es que soy muy bueno.

—Sí, se te nota— dijo Bugs para después acabar con las verduras y limpiarse las manos— Yo me vi obligado a aprender por mi cuenta, ya sabes, soy un gran fan de no dejarme morir de hambre— se rio—además, quiero impresionar al padre de Daffy.

—Ah, eso… No te lo tomes a mal, pero cuando estábamos allá en el estudio él actuó un poco…

— ¿Quieres decir que me ignoró como un cero a la izquierda?—dijo Bugs. Panchito asintió con suavidad— Si, eso es su forma de protestar contra Daffy. Odia que estemos juntos. Me odia a mí en realidad.

—No me explico por qué— dijo José sarcástico desde donde estaba. El pelirrojo le lanzó una breve mirada de advertencia pero a Bugs le tomó sin cuidado.

— ¿Cómo sabes que te odia? Tal vez solo no le gusta que su hijo sea gay.

Bugs se encogió de hombros. — Eso en parte tiene que ver, pero supongo que cree que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para su hijo, Don Claudio piensa que soy la obra de caridad de Daffy, que me sacó de la calle.

—No estaría muy errado— comentó José por lo bajo.

—Eso no tendría que importar, ustedes llevan varios años juntos. Además, Don Claudio también sacó a Daffy de las calles, debería entenderlo.

—Eso es lo que pienso, pero en fin… Si lo que esperaba era ver a Daffy en el altar de una iglesia casándose con una hermosa chica y tener cinco nietos, lamento estar arruinándole eso— terminó de decir Bugs haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Panchito reprimió una risa.

—Apuesto a que te verías muy bien vestido de novia— dijo— Tienes un cuerpo bonito.

No debió sentirse molesto. No debió apretar el puño con intensión de golpear a alguien. No debió tomar ese comentario en serio porque Francisco de por sí iba por la vida haciéndole cumplidos a los demás sin importarle como sonaran, pero José detestaba a Bugs y parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo, además, el propio José había dicho que entre él y Francisco no habían nada ¿Entonces?

Dio un golpe con el puño a la mesa, lo que hizo que varios de los ingredientes en ésta saltaran y cayeran al suelo. Francisco y Bugs voltearon a verlo.

— ¿"Bonito cuerpo"? ¿Él? Vaya que tienes mal gusto— exclamó. Sabía que estaba sonando como un idiota pero no podía evitarlo, se estaba muriendo de celos— ¿Y cómo puedes decirle eso a un hombre?

—Supongo que sí tienes mal gusto, Panchito, si te has acostado con este sujeto— dijo Bugs pasando de José como siempre.

—Estoy aquí enfrente, imbécil. ¡Háblame a mí!— bramó el brasileño harto de ser constantemente ignorado por el pálido.

— ¿Para qué? Tú no eres nadie.

—Oigan, chicos, creo que deberían…— comenzó a decir el pelirrojo inseguro.

— ¡Vete al carajo, idiota! No te creas la gran cosa— exclamó José acercándose cada vez más al pálido—Desde que llegaste no has hecho más que tratarme como a un estorbo, en el primer momento… ¡Y yo ni siquiera te he hecho nada!

Bugs miró por un instante a José. Ambos intercambiando intensas miradas, hasta que Bugs pareció comenzar a pensar otra cosa.

—Dime, ¿Estas celoso? O solo… ¿Sigues alterado por lo que te dijo esa mujer?— preguntó, con un tono de voz muy distinto al altanero que había utilizado antes.

José se sintió confundido por el cambio. Aturdido por la pregunta.

— ¡Que te importa! No es asunto tuyo.

—Tampoco es asunto tuyo lo que yo piense de ti y aquí estas, viejo. Sacando cosas a cuento que no tienen nada que ver. Te voy a ser sincero: para mí, no eres más que un estorbo, nadie importante. Donald es quien lo planea todo, gracias a Francisco estamos de una pieza y Daffy provee a este equipo ¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿Por qué habría de ponerte atención siquiera o saber tu nombre? Eres una piedra en nuestros zapatos.

—Bugs, te estás pasando—murmuró Francisco, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Tú crees?

—No sabía que tenía que ganarme el "gran honor" de ser considerado por ti— dijo José con voz grave y contenida.

—De hecho, parece que no ganas nada, tú solo pierdes siempre…

— ¡No hables de mí como si me conocieras! ¡No tienes ni puta idea!

—Me es muy fácil imaginarlo. Pareces ser el clásico idiota que porque tuvo una vida difícil cree que todo el mundo le debe algo y al mismo tiempo crees que todo está en tu contra ¿No es cierto, viejo? Piensas que puedes hacer lo que quieras, actuando como si no te importara pero en el fondo sabes que eres tú mismo quien se pone el pie. Entonces sí, creo que sí te conozco.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo? ¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo todos para sermonearlo? ¿Era por lo de ayer? ¡Ninguno de ellos tenía el derecho de reclamarle nada! ¡Ninguno! Los cinco sin excepción eran escoria, una miserable parte de la sociedad que nadie extrañaría. Un ex convicto, un sicario, un exmilitar, un chico de burdel y él mismo, un jodido y traicionero ladrón. Nadie era mejor que nadie y sin embargo ahí estaba, ese maldito niñato con aires de grandeza que estaba hablando mierda. No iba a permitirlo.

Por un ese instante no pudo pensar, cegado por la ira y herido en el orgullo. Esos ojos… esos malditos ojos violetas de Bugs que lo veían para abajo, que lo hacían menos, que le recordaban que no importaba cuanto se esforzara en labrarse una reputación en los barrios de Santa María o comprarse cosas chulas con dinero robado, siempre seria el mismo niño brasileño viviendo en la mierda, con una madre esquizofrénica y una hermana promiscua.

El puñetazo llegó repentino y directo. Nadie se lo esperaba, Bugs mucho menos y por eso no le dio tiempo reaccionar. Era la segunda vez en el día que José golpeaba a alguien y ambas veces habían sido tan dulces, tan liberadoras. Él no era un hombre violento, prefiriendo huir ante los conflictos como el cobarde que era, pero de vez en cuando solo quería dejarlo fluir… toda la frustración, todo el desprecio…

El pálido se llevó una mano a la mejilla, más sorprendido que dolido. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¡José!—exclamó Francisco yendo junto a él para sepáralos. El brasileño fue más rápido y le dio un empujón, para proceder a tomar a Bugs por el cuello de la camiseta y darle otro puñetazo.

Sin embargo, el ataque esta vez ya no era una sorpresa y el pálido lo sujetó por la muñeca antes de que pudiera golpearlo de nuevo. Contario a lo que su apariencia casi femenina dejaba adivinar, era fuerte.

—No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo— dijo con voz apenas audible para José aunque estaban cerca uno del otro.

Toda su ira junto con todo su valor se esfumaron de golpe. José no era un hombre violento, de hecho era un cobarde que prefería zafarse de cualquier situación si presentía que el resultado no iba a favorecerle como en esa ocasión. Bugs era muy delgado –demasiado- pero media casi lo mismo que Francisco y en ese momento parecía fuera de sí. El pálido estaba calmado, claro, pero era el tipo de calma que viene antes de la tormenta, como si fuera un depredador silencioso esperando que su presa se descuide. José pensó que si le seguía viendo así después de un rato su mirada iba a empezar a quemarle. Le estaba sujetando de la muñeca tan fuerte que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos y al brazo de Zé le cortaba la circulación.

— ¿Qué carajos están haciendo?— dijo alguien y José tuvo que reprimir el patético impulso de pedir ayuda.

Algo andaba jodidamente mal con el _novio de Daffy_. Algo que al brasileño le era horriblemente familiar porque había convivido con ello durante mucho tiempo, algo que había visto incontables veces en los ojos de la mujer que le había dado la vida. La mujer que aseguraba que en todas partes todo el tiempo había gente observándola y gritándole, aun cuando estuviera totalmente sola. Recordó las palabras de su hermana, Michelle, " _Te pareces a ella"_ y pensó para sí mismo, en un brote de desesperación: No, no, _yo_ no me parezco a ella. Bugs sí. Bugs sí se parece a ella. Yo no. Yo no. Yonoyonoyono, no no ¡No! Era insoportable el pensarlo.

Daffy se interpuso entre ellos y los separó con una facilidad como si fueran costales. Luego los miró a ambos y con voz de fastidio dijo:

—Por el amor de Dios, Bugsy. Suelta eso.

Bugs puso el cuchillo con el que había estado cortando verduras sobre la mesa y José se preguntó en que instante lo había agarrado y si pretendía usarlo. Tragó saliva, recordando al tipo al que le había rebanado el cuello en el diner.

—Explicación. ¡Ahora!— demandó Daffy.

—No fue nada— contestó Bugs encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a la _normalidad._ —Una diferencia de opiniones, doc.

—Le hice un comentario a Bugs sobre su cuerpo y José se puso celoso, es todo— mintió Francisco tras ellos, pero José sabía que no había hecho nada porque también lo había visto. Buscó su mirada como intentando decirle _Lo viste ¿Verdad? Dime que también viste esa chispa psicótica en sus ojos y que no soy yo quien se está volviendo loco,_ pero el pelirrojo no le devolvió la mirada.

—Pff, ¿Le haces comentarios sobre su cuerpo a mi chico? Tal vez yo debería golpearte a ti— dijo Daffy en tono de broma.

—Resolvamos esto como hombres, Daffy… Con unas partidas en la nintendo— dijo Panchito.

—Jodidos maricas— comentó Donald por lo bajo negando con la cabeza, recargado en el marco de la entrada a la cocina — Por cierto, José, necesito hablar contigo.

En otra situación el brasileño habría pensado _¡Carajo, Donald! ¿Ahora tú también?_ pero en ese momento lo que más quería era alejarse de allí. Asintió dócil yendo hacia el rubio, hasta que el ruido de pasos apresurados les distrajo. Entonces Sylvester, el chico de la entrada, entro como un vendaval a la cocina.

— ¡Daffy, es urgente! ¡Ven rápido!

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunto Bugs

—Son esos tipos de las armas ¡Ellos…! ¡Solo vengan, idiotas!— dijo Sylvestre.

Todos lo siguieron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar de nuevo al vestíbulo, donde había dos hombres, uno muy malherido y con las ropas llenas de sangre y el otro siendo fácilmente reconocible por su cabello azul peinado en una cresta punk.

— ¡Wile! ¡Road! ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!— gritó Daffy al verlos.

— ¡Esos imbéciles de los McDoug nos tendieron una trampa!— exclamó Road, dejando a Wile con cuidado sobre una silla que había traído Tweety.

—Ah, sí, Ralph ya me había dicho que esos zánganos estaban en su contra, pero…—comenzó a decir Daffy, sin poder continuar debido a que Wile había hecho el esfuerzo de levantarse y se había aferrado a su ropa, como queriendo decirle algo, desesperado de que de su boca no salían ningún sonido más que unos pocos ruidos guturales.

—Daffy, eso no es lo peor— dijo Road— Ellos mataron a Ralph.


End file.
